Free!: El entrenador y la espadachina
by Mokona -Storm Guardian
Summary: Kenshi jamas pensó que apenas llegando a Tokyo se encontraría con alguien que muy pronto podría cambiar su vida, solo si ella así lo desea. Situado después de Eternal Summer MakotoxOC
1. Capítulo 1: El inicio

**Bueno pues, el otro dia "trate" (tomando en cuenta que no soy fan del yaoi xD)** **de leer algun fic de Free y como vi que casi no hay fics de MakotoxOC pense "porque no" asi que estre por aqui dando lata con mis historias **

**No se que tan largo vaya a ser, pero dare lo mejor de mi para darles una buena historia**

**-Dedicado a mi kouhai Kamui, gracias por todo tu apoyo (y dame tu cuenta de fanfiction para tenerte en mi lista XD)**

_**El inicio - Cuando te conoci**_

-Inicio de un nuevo semestre en la universidad de Tokyo, los nuevos alumnos se dirigen ahí listos para iniciar el camino hacia sus metas y una chica de pelo azul hasta los hombros caminaba hacia su destino mientras leía unas notas de su cuaderno-

Bien, entonces esto sucede cuando... -La chica siguió leyendo hasta que se tropezó y terminó en el suelo, la chica se recuperó y se quedó sentada en el suelo- ¡Ouch! Ahh, eso me pasa por estar estudiando mientras camino...  
¡Estas bien! -un chico se acercó a ayudarla-  
Si, perdon por molestarte -La chica tomo su mano y vio lo alto que era- gracias... este...  
Tachibana Makoto -Respondio sonriendo-  
Gracias Tachibana-kun -Ella también sonrió- soy Satou Kenshi...  
Deberias tener mas cuidado Satou-chan -Makoto vio el cuaderno- Es bueno ser dedicado al estudio pero tampoco hay correr riesgos  
Si, lo se -Kenshin estaba apenada- Es solo que mi clase... ¡La clase! Perdon Tachibana-kun, pero voy tarde a mi clase  
¡Ahh lo siento!  
No, no es tu culpa -Kenshi empezó a caminar- gracias por la ayuda

-Luego de correr y llegar a su clase, Kenshi pasó el resto de su dia tranquila... al menos hasta que terminó sus clases y pensó en las tareas que tenía ahora-

Bueno...quería entrar a la universidad, solo necesito ir por unos libros...  
Satou-chan -Alguien habló detrás de ella-  
¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo- ¿Tachibana-kun?  
Que sorpresa -Makoto se acerco a ella- No sabia que tambien estuvieras en la escuela de deportes  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba, ¿que estudias?  
Bueno, quiero ser instructor de natación -Makoto puso su mano en el cuello algo apenado-  
Eso es genial Tachibana-kun, yo estoy estudiando medicina  
¿Medicina? ¿Por eso estabas estudiando mientras te dirigías al salón?  
Si, será algo complicado, de hecho, iba a la biblioteca ahora mismo  
Ya veo... bueno debo irme, suerte con tus estudios, ojala nos veamos de nuevo Satou-chan  
Tu tambien Tachibana-kun, suerte -Kenshin vio a Makoto irse para entonces seguir su camino a la biblioteca- Tachibana Makoto...  
¡Ken-chan! -Una chica de pelo castaño atado en una coleta llegó detrás de ella- ¿Que haces aquí parada?  
Miho-chan -Kenshi volteo- nada, solo hablaba con alguien  
¿Eh? ¿Conociste a alguien? Llegaste a Tokyo hace poco  
Bueno… todavía no lo conozco bien, pero parece ser una buena persona  
Solo ten cuidado -Miho empezó a caminar- Eres algo torpe a veces, no vaya a ser que abusen de esa característica tuya  
Así que torpe -Kenshi camino junto a ella- ¿Y cómo podría usar eso a su favor?  
No se, aun no se me ocurre como hacerlo  
¡Miho-chan! -Kenshin empujo un poco a una risueña Miho-  
Ya, es broma, sabes que yo jamás te haria algo asi Ken-chan... por cierto, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
¿Que sucede?  
¿Podrías acompañarme a la casa del viejo Jin antes de clases? Mamá me dijo que tenía que llevarle algunas cosas que le prestó  
Claro ¿pero porque antes de clases?  
El se va a su trabajo en la tarde, solo puedo encontrarlo en la mañana, vamos Ken-chan no me dejes sola en esto  
Para empezar nunca rechace la oferta y ¿porque no quieres ir sola?  
Ni se porque, solo no quiero ir sola  
Ok, mañana vamos...  
¡Gracias Ken-chan!

-Y así, la mañana siguiente, en los departamentos donde vivía el viejo Jin-

Muchas gracias por traer esto Miho-san -Dijo el viejo Jin-  
No hay de que -Miho sonrió- Mi amiga y yo nos tenemos que ir a la escuela, nos vemos despues  
Ya veo y yo que pensaba invitarlas a desayunar algo  
Muchas gracias por la invitación -Dijo Kenshi- pero se nos hara tarde  
Esta bien, comprendo, ojala se pueda en otra oportunidad  
Si ojala -Apenas Miho vio que cerró la puerta volteo con Kenshi- No quiero desayunar avena...  
¿Y como sabes que nos daría eso? Ademas, la avena es buena  
Bueno, como es viejo... y no me gusta la avena  
Si como digas -Kenshi empezó a caminar-  
No me ignores Ken-chan -Miho tacleo a Kenshi pensando que no pasaría nada grave, pero terminaron chocando con una puerta abriendola al mismo tiempo-  
¡Miho! -Kenshi se recupero rapido- Ten mas cuidado  
Lo siento, no era mi intención -Miho volteo a ver el departamento- Pero no es raro... la puerta estaba abierta  
Tienes razon... -Kenshi vio que Miho se adentro al lugar- ¡Miho!  
Voy a ver si alguien tiene algun problema -Siguio Miho sin voltear a ver a Kenshi- Me preocupa esto...  
Miho... -Kenshi fue tras ella y en el camino vio una escoba- Bueno... no creo que me venga mal llevar la escoba por si acaso...

-Mientras Kenshi tomaba la escoba escucho el grito de Miho-

¡Kyaaaaaaa!  
¡Miho! -Kenshi volteo preocupada-  
¿Que sucede?

-Detrás de Kenshi se escuchó una voz, por instinto volteo tomando la escoba con ambas manos lista para golpear a la persona detrás de ella-

¡Satou-chan!  
¡Tachibana-Kun! -Kenshin logro detenerse al ver que era Makoto pero no logró mantener el equilibrio y terminó de rodillas en el suelo-  
¿Que haces aqui Satou-chan?  
Lo mismo pregunto yo -Dijo Kenshi aun sorprendida- La puerta estaba abierta y mi amiga se preocupo, hace poco la escuche...  
¡Ken-chan! -Miho se acercaba a ella- ¡Hay alguien ahogado en la tina del baño!  
¡Que!  
Ah... no -Makoto trato de explicar la situación- ese es...  
¿Que pasa? -Alguien se acercó detrás de Miho-  
Haru... -Dijo Makoto- Creo que hubo un malentendido aquí...

-Minutos después luego de que Makoto les contara un poco de su amigo-

¡Lo sentimos mucho! -Kenshi empezó a disculparse mientras hacía que Miho también se disculpara- No era nuestra intención irrumpir así en tu apartamento Nanase-kun... ¡Di algo Miho!  
Todo es mi culpa, yo empuje a Ken-chan jugando y por eso terminamos aquí  
Vamos chicas, no es necesario que se disculpen tanto, ¿verdad Haru?  
No, pero si deberian ser mas cuidadosas  
¡Haru!  
No tiene razón -Kenshi se dirigió a Makoto mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla a Miho- Siempre le eh dicho a esta niña que se controle mas, aun recuerdo los problemas que llegamos a tener  
Ahh duele Ken-chan ¿Y cuales problemas? Esas eran aventuras, por cierto, te recuerdo que en una hora tienes clases  
¿Eh? ¡Porque no me lo recordaste! -Dijo Kenshi soltandola-  
Porque la plática era divertida... ¡Ouch!  
Miho-chan...  
Creo que sera mejor irnos -Dijo ahora Makoto- Nosotros también tenemos clases  
¿Enserio? ¿ Y que estudian? -Pregunto Miho mientras Kenshi la jalaba del cuello de su camisa dirigiéndose a la puerta-  
Puedes preguntarle eso a Tachibana-kun y a Nanase-kun mientras nos dirigimos a la escuela

-Ya en el camino, Miho se presentó formalmente y empezó a hacer platica con los chicos "o en el caso de Haru, trato de hacer platica" mientras, Kenshi estaba detrás de ellos algo pensativa, Makoto se dio cuenta de ello y se acercó a ella-

¿Sucede algo Satou-chan?  
Ah, Tachibana-kun... bueno, la verdad es que me sentí algo apenada por lo de hace rato...  
Tranquila Satou-chan, Haru-chan no esta molesto por ello... tal vez lo parezca, pero el siempre es así  
Pues si tu lo dices...  
¡Ken-chan! -Miho se detuvo frente a ella- ¿Escuchaste mi pregunta?  
Lo siento Miho-chan -Kenshi rio nerviosa-  
Que distraída eres -Miho jugó con el cabello de Kenshi- Te pregunte si sabias cuando abriria el acuario que estan construyendo cerca de la escuela  
¿Un acuario? No sabía que era eso lo que construían  
¿Es enserio Ken-chan?  
Creo que iban a abrir en una semana Yamaki-chan -Dijo Makoto-  
Gracias Mako-kun, entonces que tal si vamos todos... digo, como una manera de disculparse...  
Parece una buena idea -Kenshin volteo con Makoto- ¿Que dicen ustedes?  
Me gusta la idea, ¿que dices Haru?  
Bien  
... bien... creo que eso confirma el plan  
Asi sera  
Makoto -Haru llamó la atención de los chicos- me adelantaré al entrenamiento  
¡Eh! ¡Haru espera! -Makoto volteo con las chicas- Disculpen chicas, nos vemos mas tarde en la escuela Satou-chan  
Ah, si, nos vemos Tachibana-kun  
Oye Ken-chan -Miho vio a los chicos irse- el chico con el que hablabas ayer era Mako-kun ¿verdad?  
Si, era con él ¿porque preguntas?  
Solo por curiosidad, parece ser un chico lindo  
Tienes ra... ¡Que!  
Haru-kun también es algo lindo aunque frío, creo no son mi tipo  
¡Miho-chan!  
Ya, ya solo bromeo... bueno no del todo  
Mejor vámonos antes de llegar tarde... _Aunque admito que estoy de acuerdo con ella..._

-Inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar para Kenshi, pero no penso que habria algo nuevo en su vida, un nuevo sentimiento-

_**Y pues asi empezamos una nueva aventura n n el segundo capitulo ya esta escrito (a mano pero escrito xD )**_

_**Si por casualidad alguien tambien esta leyendo mi fic de Kuroko no Basket, aun no me lancen piedras x x ya estoy en mis ultimas semanas de clases, si todo marcha bien, lo continuare pronto, lo prometo**_

_**En fin, se cuidan y nos leemos luego **_


	2. Capítulo 2: En la librería

_**Y aquí de nuevo con otro capitulo n n me alegro que les haya gustado la historia, así que es hora de seguirla y pues, aprovechando que ya finalmente soy libre de la universidad por unos meses.**_  
_**Y ahora si, los dejo con el capítulo**_

**\- La librería - Una sonrisa -**

Oye Ken-chan -Miho comía su almuerzo junto a Kenshi- ¿Piensas hacer algo mañana después de clases?  
La verdad no, ¿Porque preguntas Miho-chan?  
Necesito ir al centro comercial, ¿quieres acompañarme?  
¿Ya acabaste con tus pinturas? No te vuelvas loca con tus obras de arte

-Mientras Kenshi buscaba ser doctora en el área deportiva, Miho habia decidido entrar a la escuela de artes, siguiendo el amor que sentía por el-

Si tan solo conocieras a mi maestro entenderias, nos hizo usar toda nuestra pintura en un solo lienzo, según él, representa nuestro conocimiento sobre el arte  
¿Negro como la noche? -Dijo Kenshi confundida-  
Que solo es un enorme vacío…  
En otras palabras...que son unos cabezas huecas para el arte -Kenshi empezo a reir-  
¡Tu tambien Ken-chan! Eso fue lo que dijo el maestro -Miho se puso a llorar- ¿Vienes conmigo si o no?  
Esta bien, ire contigo, yo también necesito ir por unos libros  
Perfecto, entonces vamos mañana saliendo de clases

-Y asi, el dia siguiente ya en el centro comercial, Kenshi se llevó una pequeña sorpresa después de acompañar a Miho-

Miho-chan...ya compraste lo tuyo ¿verdad?  
Así es -Dijo una sonriente Miho-  
Entonces… ¿Que hacemos ahora en la tienda de ropa?  
Solo dando una vuelta  
Pues ve tu sola, necesito ir por mis libros  
Ahhh, vamos Ken-chan, solo serán unos minutos ¿que piensas usar mañana?  
¿Mañana?  
No me digas que olvidaste la reunion con Mako-kun y Haru-kun  
¡Claro que no! Pero no entiendo para que quiero más ropa  
¿Para verte mas linda?  
Estoy bien así -Kenshi dio media vuelta- ademas, solo tengo dinero para los libros  
¿Ni siquiera para regresar a casa?

-Miho pregunto a manera de chiste, pero Kenshi solo le regreso un mirada asesina-

Ken-chan… puede que seas linda pero a veces tienes un lado demoníaco… y también aburrido  
Solo ahorrativa -Corrigió Kenshi- ya me voy a la librería ¿vienes?  
Voy a buscarme unos zapatos -Miho escucho unos suspiros de decepción de parte de Kenshi- Te lo juro Ken-chan, los necesito, no quiero que mis zapatos se ensucien en la clase  
Esta bien, te veo en media horapor la cafetería que esta por la salida

-Luego de eso, Kenshi se dirigió a la librería en busca de los libros que necesitaba para sus clases, los primeros los encontró con facilidad, pero cuando llego al estante donde debía encontrar el último libro, se dio cuenta de que estaba en el último estante y para su estatura de 160 cm, era difícil de alcanzar-

No es cierto... -Se puso de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el libro sin éxito- porque rayos los ponen ahí arriba... desearía tener la estatura de Tachibana-kun en estos momentos

-Luego de decir esas palabras en voz baja, Kenshi escucho un estornudo en el pasillo de al lado, se asomó un poco después de escucharlo-

Salud  
Gracias -Respondió la persona que le daba la espalda, pero ella logró reconocer la voz-  
Espera... ¿Tachibana-kun?  
¿Satou-chan? -Makoto volteo al escuchar a Kenshi-  
Parece que no dejamos de encontrarnos por casualidad -Dijo mientras reía un poco- ¿Estas resfriado? Ese estornudo sonó algo fuerte  
No, estoy bien, creo que más bien alguien hablaba de mi  
¿Escuchaste lo que dije? -Kenshi se puso roja-  
Escuche a alguien hablar, pense que era mi imaginacion, pero ahora que veo tu cara...  
No, yo... yo jamas diria algo malo -Su cara se puso aun mas roja- Es que yo... yo... no alcanzaba el libro que necesita y pues... como eres más alto que yo...  
Jeje, ¿era solo eso? -Makoto fue al pasillo de donde vino Kenshi- ¿Cual es el libro que necesitabas?  
¿Eh?  
Te ayudare a bajarlo  
¡Ah! No es necesario Tachibana-kun, puedo pedirle a alguien de la librería...  
No te preocupes, yo puedo hacerlo, solo dime cual quieres  
Esta bien -Kenshi se acercó a Makoto y señaló el libro- es ese rojo, en la esquina derecha  
El rojo verdad -Makoto tomó el libro con facilidad- Aquí tienes  
Gracias Tachibana-kun, perdon por distraerte  
No es nada, solo venia por un libro, estaba por ir a pagarlo  
Te acompaño entonces, yo tambien ya tengo lo que necesitaba

-Luego de haber pagado los libros, los dos salieron juntos de la librería-

Bien, creo que ambos ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos -Dijo Makoto-  
Sí -Dijo Kenshi nerviosa y lista para retirarse- Creo que nos vemos mañana Tachibana-kun  
Ah ¡Satou-chan espera! -Makoto puso su mano en el hombro de Kenshi, pero la soltó rapido al ver que ella volteo rapido y con su cara sonrojada- Dejame darte mi numero, aun no lo tienes  
Cierto -Saco su telefono y le mostro su numero a Makoto- Este es el mio  
Ok -Makoto empezó a escribir un mensaje- tambien te dare el de Haru por si acaso  
Esta bien  
Entonces... ¿nos vemos mañana?  
Claro Tachibana-kun -Kenshi volteo a verlo con una sonrisa- Gracias por la ayuda  
No... no es nada -Makoto se sonrojo un poco, pero antes de que Kenshi lo viera él se dio la vuelta- hasta mañana Satou-chan  
Hasta mañana Tachibana-kun -Kenshi se quedo viendo a Makoto retirarse- acaso él estaba... no, debió ser mi imaginacion...  
Oye, ¿que haces aqui parada? -Miho se paro frente a Kenshi- Pense que ya estarias en el café  
¡Miho-chan! Pero de donde... perdon, es que me encontré con Tachibana-kun en la librería, me paso su numero para mañana...  
Ya veo -Miho puso una sonrisa traviesa- entonces por eso traes esa sonrisa en tu cara  
¡Que! -Antes de poder hacer algo, Miho empezó a correr- ¡Miho-chan espera!

-Mientras, aun en el centro comercial, Makoto trataba de relajarse luego del momento que habia pasado, pero aun asi volteo y a lo lejos vio que la peliazul iba corriendo tras su amiga-

_**Ya poquito a poquito vamos empezando con lo bueno x3 para el proximo capitulo finalmente es el capitulo del acuario, pero también habrá otra cosita relacionada con Kenshi **_  
_**También, es algo triste andar por estas épocas del año y no poder hacer un fic de navidad porque apenas va iniciando la historia, pero espero poder hacer algo después**_  
_**Nos leemos para la otra.**_


	3. Capitulo 3: En el acuario

_**Hola chicos n_n y una vez más, después de tantas fiestas y regalos, aqui esta el nuevo cap del fic**_  
_**Y hora de darle algo de seriedad a esta historia, espero lo disfruten **_

**\- En el acuario - La espada sin corazón -**

-Finalmente llego Sabado, Miho los habia citado a todos en el restaurante Wacdonald para después dirigirse al acuario. Luego de diez minutos de espera Kenshi llegó al restaurante.-

Perdón por hacerte esperar Miho-chan, estaba terminando un trabajo  
Tranquila, yo tambien termine algo antes de venir, solo queda esperar a que lleguen los chicos  
De hecho -Kenshi saco su telefono- Tachibana-kun me mandó un mensaje, dijo que ya venían en camino  
Oh, Mako-kun te envio un mensaje... -Miho se quedó mirando a Kenshi-  
Miho-chan, desde ayer me tienes con esa mirada, ¿que te pasa?  
Nada, solo pensaba en algo... eres muy inocente como para saber mis pensamientos Ken-chan  
Claro... a veces eres algo rara Miho-chan  
Por eso somos amigas Ken-chan -Miho abrazo a Kenshi-  
Perdon la tardanza chicas -Makoto y Haru se acercaron a ellas-  
Ah, no se preocupen Mako-kun, Ken-chan tambien va llegando  
¡Miho-chan! Eso no era necesario  
También estabas ocupada con alguna tarea ¿verdad Satou-chan?  
¿Eh? Si... la última tarea me tenía algo ocupada  
Bueno, dejemos la escuela de un lado por ahora, ya basta con tener que pasar por ahí para llegar al acuario, vamos a comer ¿verdad Haru-kun?  
Vamos de una vez -Haru fue entrando al local-  
Y directo al grano, vamos ya, tengo hambre

-Miho entró al local con Kenshi y Makoto detrás, mientras los cuatro veían que pedir, un par de chicos veían a Kenshi y susurraban algo-

Oye, ¿acaso es ella? -Dijo uno de los chicos  
No estoy seguro...

-Miho, Haru y Makoto se percataron de eso, pero Kenshi solo fue a pedir su comida. Ya en la mesa, los cuatro empezaron a platicar un rato tranquilamente hasta que los dos chicos se sentaron en la mesa de junto, dando la espalda a Kenshi-

No hay duda, es ella, la espada sin corazón  
Quien diria que la veríamos en Tokyo  
¿Crees que quiera hablar del torneo?

-Antes de que Miho se levantara y les dijera algo, Kenshi se puso de pie-

Perdon chicos, debo ir al baño -Kenshi volteo con Miho- Te dejo mi celular Miho-chan

-Luego de eso, Kenshi se fue rápido sin permitir alguna pregunta, cuando Makoto y Haru iban a preguntarle a Miho lo que sucedia, ella volteo con una mirada asesina a los dos chicos de la mesa-

Ustedes dos… más vale que se vayan de aquí con sus tontas preguntas  
¿Que?  
LAR-GUEN-SE

-Al ver que Miho no se movería hasta que se fueran, los chicos se retiraron del lugar, Miho volvió a sentarse solo para recibir miradas de confusión por parte de Haru y Makoto-

Creo que hay mucho que explicar ¿verdad?  
La verdad si Yamaki-chan -Makoto se veía preocupado-

¿Que era eso de la espada sin corazón? - Pregunto Haru-  
Siendo sincera, yo no soy nadie para contar esto...sucedió hace tres años, cuando estabamos en una preparatoria de Kyoto, en ese entonces Kenshi practicaba kendo ya que su familia viene de una generación de kendoistas  
Espera ¿practicaba? -Pregunto Makoto- ¿Que sucedio?  
Eso... no me gusta hablar de ello...fue en un torneo, pero lo mejor será que Kenshi les diga, es algo muy personal

-Mientras en el baño-

Tranquila Ken... -Kenshi estaba lavandose la cara- solo... ignoralos, tendre... tendre que explicarle todo a Tachibana-kun y a Nanase-kun...

-Luego de calmarse, Kenshi salió del baño solo para ver que Haru se estaba despidiendo de los chicos-

¿Ya te vas Nanase-kun? -Pregunto Kenshi algo confundida-  
Acaba de hablarme mi entrenador, dijo que debía ir a entrenar  
Oh, ya veo... lo de hace poco...  
Esta bien -Haru la interrumpió- No te preocupes por ello  
Bien... nos vemos luego...  
¡Ken-chan! -Miho se acercó a Kenshi mientras Haru se iba- ¡Vamonos al acuario!  
Pero  
Pero nada -Miho volteo con Makoto- ¿Verdad Mako-kun?  
Ah, si, vámonos de una vez  
Esta bien...

-Mientras se dirigían al acuario, Kenshi se quedo detrás de los chicos sin decir una palabra, cuando llegaron al acuario, Kenshi recibió una llamada-

Si, bueno ¿que paso mamá?... ¿que? ¡que Nyanta hizo que! -Miho volteo a ver a Makoto y Kenshi- No puede ser...  
¿Que paso Miho-chan?  
...Nyanta... mi gatito... destruyo mi tarea...

-Los tres se quedaron en silencio-

¡Perdonenme Mako-kun, Ken-chan! -Miho empezó a llorar- Tengo que irme a rehacer mi tarea, disfruten el museo sin mi

-Y asi, Miho corrio como loca hacia su casa, dejando a Makoto y a Kenshi sin habla-

Creo... creo que deberíamos irnos -Dijo Kenshi- Digo, ya no estamos todos...  
Espera Satou-chan -Makoto la interrumpio- ¿Que tal si entramos los dos?  
¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo sonrojada-  
¡Ah! No... dijo... ya estamos aqui, seria una lastima no entrar ¿no crees?  
Bueno... si, tienes razon... entremos Tachibana-kun

-Al entrar, Kenshi no dejó de emocionarse al ver todos los peces y animales, pero ella se quedo viendo a los caballitos de mar, Makoto no dejaba de ver a Kenshi-

Estas muy emocionada Satou-chan  
Si, es que... yo nunca eh ido al mar  
¿¡Es enserio!?  
Si... digamos que mi papá es más una criatura terrestre...Tachibana-kun... queria disculparme por lo de esta tarde, arruine el poco tiempo que pasamos los cuatro  
No debe disculparte por eso, no fue tu culpa  
Me imagino que Miho les explico un poco...  
Si, dijo que no le gustaba hablar del tema  
Aunque creo que es mejor que lo sepan tu y Nanase-kun... como Miho les comento, mi familia viene de una larga dinastia de samurais, aunque en esta época se han dedicado al kendo, mi padre siempre me entreno para ser la mejor kendoista y yo... yo de verdad amaba el kendo...  
¿Entonces porqué lo dejaste?  
Sucedió hace tres años... en el primer torneo donde representaría a mi escuela debido a mi nombre y todo lo que tenía detrás, la gente esperaba mucho de mi, incluso mi padre me había dicho que los resultados de este torneo me ayudarían a ser la próxima maestra del dojo... eso solo me puso un gran peso sobre los hombros. Todo iba bien hasta que llegue a la semifinal... ya no podia mas con la presión y -Kenshi se quedó pensativa- termine dando una exhibición horrible, quede en tercer lugar, por mi actuación mi padre me quitó la posición de sucesora del dojo y a partir de entonces mi nombre quedó como "espada sin corazón"  
¿No fue tu padre algo estricto?  
Puede ser... pero el mundo del kendo es así -Kenshi sonrió triste- Aun así, a pesar de ello, como ya no puedo ser una kendoista profesional y tampoco una maestra, pero puedo ser una doctora, ayudare a que otros puedan seguir con sus carreras  
Me alegra que ya estes alegre -Dijo Makoto-  
¿Eh? -Kenshi salio de su mundo-  
Cuando salimos del restaurante estabas muy desanimada, no eras la Satou-chan que conocí hace solo unos dias, me alegra que estar aqui te haya animado  
Tachibana-kun...  
¡Ah! Perdon, eso debío sonar vergonzoso...  
No, la verdad... -En ese momento, Kenshi penso en algo- Podrías esperarme un momento Tachibana-kun  
¿Eh? Si, claro... -Makoto vio a Kenshi irse para después, ponerse todo rojo - ¡Como le dije algo así! Eso fue tan raro, debe pensar mal de mi ahora...

-Unos minutos después-

Perdon la tardanza... -Kenshi llego corriendo- Había mucha gente...  
¿ A donde fuiste Satou-san?  
A la tienda de regalos... -Kenshi extendió su mano donde tenía una pequeña bolsa- no sabia cual comprar, pero espero te guste...  
¿Eh? -Makoto tomo la pequeña bolsa de la mano de Kenshi-¿Es para mi?  
Es por lo de hoy... tuviste que pasar por ese momento incomodo y me acompañaste para animarme... muchas gracias Tachibana-kun  
Gracias -Makoto abrio la bolsa y sacó un pequeño llavero para celular de una orca, el se sonrojo un poco al ver el llavero-  
Yo... no sabia que comprar y, sentí que eso te gustaría... -Kenshi vio a Makoto sonrojado y se puso nerviosa- Si no te gusta no es necesario que lo tomes...  
¡No, no es eso! -Makoto volteo con Kenshi- Es... me gusta, gracias de nuevo Satou-chan  
¿De verdad? Que alivio...  
Este... creo que sera mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde  
Bien, gracias Tachibana-kun

-Después de salir, Makoto acompaño a Kenshi hasta la parada de autobús, luego de eso, cada quien tomo su rumbo a casa. Kenshi llego a su departamento y fue directo a su habitación, cansada de ese dia, pero en vez de descansar, terminó recibiendo una llamada de Miho-

¿No deberías estar terminando tu tarea? -dijo Kenshi al contestar el teléfono-  
Ya arregle el desastre de Nyanta... -Miho solto desesperada- Ese gato me las pagara...  
Te advertí que no te convenía tener un gato  
Calla mujer, que esa no es la razón por la que llamó, ¿que tal te fue?  
¿Con que?  
No te hagas la inocente, hablo del acuario -Miho se puso seria- Bueno, antes dime si estas mejor... y sabes bien de que hablo  
Estoy bien... Tachibana-kun me ayudo a sentirme mejor  
Perdon por hablarles sobre el tema... se que querias empezar de nuevo  
No importa... igual, termine de explicarle todo a el, mañana hablare con Nanase-kun...  
Bien, eso me lleva... ¿que le dijiste a Mako-kun? -No escucho una respuesta- Lo sabía, ¿porque no le dices la verdad?  
Perdon Miho-chan, estoy cansada, nos vemos mañana...  
¡Espera Kenshi! -Kenshi colgo antes de que pudiera decir algo- Maldicion Ken...  
No puedo hacerlo... si yo no puedo aceptar lo que paso, menos otra persona... -Ella empezó a llorar- Yo... no quiero que Tachibana-kun se entere...

_**Y empezamos a saber un poco más de Ken-chan, aunque no todo aun...**_  
_**Y en cuanto al título, es un pequeño juego de palabras, según lo que investigue, Kenshi; ademas de ser nombre de chico (por si aún no se daban cuenta xD) significa Ken=espada Shi=corazón, lo que vendría siendo, corazon de la espada, de ahí el título actual de Kenshi**_  
_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego n_n**_

_**P.S (Quien adivine de donde saque el nombre del gatito de Miho se gana un adelanto del proximo capitulo ;3 )**_


	4. Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento

_**Bien, tenia que subir un capitulo mas antes de regresar a clases xD así a darle!**_

**\- Entrenamiento - El proyecto de Makoto -**

-Había pasado una semana desde la visita al acuario y a pesar de que lo sucedido en el restaurante no había afectado la relación con los chicos, Kenshi no había sido la misma desde entonces.

Y a pesar de que Miho le había dicho que ella normalmente se ponía así después de revivir su pasado, Makoto no dejaba de preocuparse por ella, durante la clase no dejo de ver el llavero que Kenshi le había dado-

_Debió sufrir mucho en ese entonces -Dijo Haru luego de escuchar lo sucedido con Kenshi-_

_Si, imagina si alguien te dijera que ya no puedes nadar..._

_Makoto... -Haru volteo con una cara seria-_

_Disculpa, solo era un ejemplo_

_Seria mas sencillo si solo los ignorara_

_Tal vez... pero al menos logro seguir adelante -Makoto saco el llavero de la bolsa-_

_¿Te gusta Satou?_

_¡Que! -Por la sorpresa casi tira el llavero- ¡Porque piensas eso!_

_Desde que llegaste no dejas de ver ese llavero_

_No, yo... solo me preocupa que siga deprimida..._

_Como digas_

Tachibana ¿Estas escuchando? -Dijo el profesor-

¿Eh? -Makoto regreso a la realidad- Ah, perdón profesor

Bien, repetiré lo que dije antes, el proyecto que les daré es un ejercicio de entrenamiento, deberán entrenar a alguien. Tal vez llevemos un par de semanas de clase pero véanlo como una investigación, guarden este trabajo y compárenlo a como lo harán cuando se gradúen. Deberán traer la información de su aprendiz para la próxima clase y así registrar el proyecto.

Entrenar a alguien...

_Jamas eh ido al mar, mi padre es mas bien... una criatura terrestre..._

Tal vez sea posible...

-Mientras en la azotea del edificio de artes-

Este... Miho-chan...

¿Si? -Miho no despegaba la mirada de su cuaderno de bocetos-

¿Ya me puedo sentar? -Kenshi estaba de pie, sujetando un palo con su mano izquierda y alzando su mochila con la mano derecha-

Nope, ese es tu castigo por olvidar tu libro de anatomía y pedirme el mio, haciendo que casi me quede sin libro en clase porque aun no me lo regresabas

Ya te pedí disculpas por eso

Da gracias de que soy buena contigo

¿Y esto que tiene de bueno?

¿Están aquí Yamaki-san? -Makoto iba llegando a la azotea-

¿Tachibana-kun? -Kenshi volteo a verlo-

¡Quieta ahí! -Ordeno Miho- Perdón Mako-kun, pero Ken-chan esta actuando como mi modelo en estos momentos

Perdón por esto Tachibana-kun -Kenshi regreso la vista a Miho y le dio la espalda a Makoto- ¿Como supiste que estábamos aquí?

Le mande un mensaje a Yamaki-chan

¿Entonces por eso me dejaste cinco minutos sin hacer nada aquí quieta?

Disculpa, no tardare mucho... Satou-chan, ¿sabes nadar?

Como dije antes, jamas fui al mar y mis padres nunca se preocuparon por enseñarme a nadar

¡Perfecto!

Eso no es algo bueno Mako-kun

¡Ah, no me malentiendas! -Makoto se puso rojo- es que mi profesor me dio un proyecto donde debía entrenar a alguien y... pensé que tu...

¿Quieres enseñarme a nadar? -Kenshi volteo sorprendida pero luego recordó a Miho- Lo siento Miho-chan

No importa, tengo una foto tuya en la pose, podre hacerlo con esto

-Kenshi le lanzo la mochila y regreso su atención a Makoto-

¿Esta bien que yo sea la aprendiz?

El profesor dijo que le podíamos pedir el favor a quien fuera, recordé lo que me habías dicho, así que... ¿Porque no aprovechar la oportunidad?

Yo... claro Tachibana-kun, te ayudare con tu trabajo

Muchas gracias Satou-chan, te avisare en cuanto sepa cuando podemos iniciar- Nos vemos luego

Si, nos vemos -Dijo mientras lo veía irse-

-Unas horas después, Kenshi iba de camino a casa, mientras esperaba el camión recibió un mensaje-

_-El profesor nos cito mañana a las 6 de la tarde_

_Perdón que sea tan repentino_

_¿Tienes lo necesario para entrenar mañana?_

_-No te preocupes Tachibana-kun _

_Mañana estaré ahí_

_-Gracias Satou-chan _

_Nos vemos mañana en la entrada de la piscina_

-Luego de leer el ultimo mensaje, Kenshi le marco a Miho-

Miho-chan ¿Estas ocupada?... puedes venir a la tienda deportiva... bien, iré por algo a mi casa y nos vemos en una hora

-Al día siguiente, Kenshi ya estaba llegando a la piscina después de sus clases-

Bien, toalla, gafas... creo que ya no falta nada...

Oye Makoto -Se escucho a un chico cerca del lugar- Me dijeron que ibas a entrenar a una chica de la escuela

Si, es una amiga

¿Tachibana-kun? -Kenshi sin pensarlo se escondió para escuchar-

Quien te viera Makoto, la mayoría de nosotros fuimos con algún amigo o familiar, pero tu directo por una chica

¿De que hablas?

Vamos Makoto ¿sabes a cuantos chicos les gustaría estar en tu posición?

No se de que hablas, ella es una amiga que no sabe nadar, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para ayudarla

Esta bien, como digas, no te pongas tan serio -el chico entro al edificio-

De verdad... me pregunto si ya vendrá... -Makoto volteo a ver si Kenshi venia en camino solo para verla recargada en la pared- ¡Satou-chan!

Ah... Tachibana-kun -Kenshi volteo a verlo toda roja- Perdón yo...

Tu... ¿escuchaste todo?

No era mi intención, lo siento, solo revisaba mis cosas y...

No, no es tu culpa, perdón por eso, no quería que te sintieras incomoda

Esta bien Tachibana-kun, me alegra saber que puedo confiar en ti -Kenshi sonrió- Vamos ya, es hora de conseguirte esa calificación

Gracias por la ayuda Satou-chan

Hey, somos amigos -Kenshi volteo a verlo y sonrió- claro que voy a ayudarte

-Después de eso, ambos entraron al edificio y luego de unos minutos, encontraron al profesor de Makoto-

¡Profesor Shiba! -Makoto se acerco a un señor alto de pelo corto y gris-

Oh, Tachibana, justo a tiempo -El profesor volteo a verlo- ¿Listo para empezar tu proyecto?

Si profesor, déjeme presentársela -Makoto vio a Kenshi- Ella es Satou Kenshi, una amiga de la facultad

Mucho gusto señorita

Igualmente -Dijo Kenshi-

Entonces eres de la facultad, dime, ¿que estudias?

Soy estudiante de medicina, siendo sincera... no se mucho sobre natación, yo practicaba mas el kendo

Así que una novata -El profesor se dirigió a Makoto- Tendrás mucho en que trabajar Tachibana

Lo se, pero quiero ayudarla profesor Shiba, se que ella podrá aprender rápido

Así se habla, no se preocupe señorita Satou, usted practique tranquila, la presión sera para Tachibana

Entiendo jeje -Kenshi volteo a ver nerviosa a Makoto-

Bueno, no los distraeré mas, buena suerte ambos

Gracias profesor -Makoto vio a su maestro irse- parece que puedes estar tranquila Satou-chan

Si... eso creo... -Kenshi simplemente no se sentía tranquila- tu calificación depende de que tan bien aprenda...

Lo harás bien, te prometo que seras una gran nadadora después de esto

Estoy en sus manos profesor Tachibana

-Ya relajados, los dos se fueron a los vestidores, preparándose para iniciar el entrenamiento de Kenshi-

**_Y prepárense que en el próximo capitulo nuestros dos niños entraran finalmente al agua, así que tengan su imaginación lista (en especial tu kohai ;3 te prometí eso en el cap 4 y lo tendrás)_**

**_Se cuidan y nos leemos la proxima_**


	5. Capitulo 5: La piscina

_**Bien, logre tener el capitulo antes de entrar a clases :3 así que espero lo disfruten**_

**\- En la piscina - Después de entrenar -**

_¿Que te parece este Ken-chan?_

_Miho-chan..._

_¿O que tal este blanco? Te quedaría muy bien_

_Miho..._

_¡Mira este rojo! Te verías tan se-_

_¡Yamaki Miho! -Grito finalmente Kenshi-_

_xy... -Miho volteo a verla con una sonrisa nerviosa-_

_Traje de una pieza, negro, tipo escolar y se acabo_

_¡Buh! Ken-chan es aburrida, vas a una piscina niña, debes lucir sexy_

_Voy a clases, no a vacacionar_

_Pero el maestro sera Mako-kun_

_¡Y eso que tiene que ver!_

_No engañas a estos ojitos Ken-chan -Dijo en un tono travieso-_

_Estas loca..._

_Y aun así me quieres_

_Eso no lo niego, bueno, iré a pagar por este traje_

_Pues yo insisto en el rojo_

_Solo si tu lo pagas -Kenshi tomo la etiqueta del traje rojo y se lo mostró a Miho-_

_Gulp... el negro te queda mejor_

_Me alegra que estemos de acuerdo..._

Enserio que me alegro de no haber comprado el rojo...

-Saliendo de los vestuarios, Kenshi sintió la mirada de algunos de los chicos mientras se dirigía a la piscina, para su suerte, Makoto también venia de regreso-

Perdón por la tardanza Satou-chan

No te preocupes, también voy saliendo

Bien, empecemos entonces con el calentamiento

A la orden Tachibana-sensei

-Minutos después-

Oye Tachibana-kun... una pregunta solo por curiosidad

¿Si?

No lo tomes a mal, pero... -Kenshi señalo a uno de los chicos de la piscina- ¿Porque tu traje es diferente, digo, el de ellos es de cuerpo entero, mientras el tuyo es solo de la cintura para abajo...

Oh, eso...

_¡Se me hace tarde! -Makoto corría a su habitación con una taza de café en la mano, sin darse cuenta de sus cintas, tropieza y cae, tirando el café en la cama- No puede ser..._

Mi uniforme termino manchado de café... solo tenia el que usaba durante los torneos -Makoto se sonrojo un poco- perdón si te incomoda

No esta bien, solo era curiosidad, ademas, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso...

¡Acostumbrada!

¡No! Es que cuando entrenaba kendo lo hacia junto a los alumnos de mi padre, después del entrenamiento se quitaban su keigoki* y...

-Mientras, del otro lado de la piscina, los chicos veían con envidia la pequeña escena-

Bueno, creo que es hora de que entres en al agua

¿Tu crees? -Kenshi se acerco un poco a la orilla-

Vamos -Makoto puso su mano en el hombro de Kenshi- no hay nada que temer

Ok... -Apenas sus dedos tocaron el agua, los saco de inmediato y se acerco a Makoto-¡Esta helada!

Tranquila, te acostumbraras, intenta de nuevo

-Una vez mas, Kenshi trato de meter el pie, el frió volvió a hacer efecto, pero al levantar la pierna rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y cayo al agua, no sin antes sujetar la muñeca de Makoto y llevarlo al agua también-

¡Gaah! ¡Satou-chan, estas bien! -Makoto ayudo a que Kenshi se recuperara-

¡Ahh! Si... -Kenshi miro a Makoto- ¿Buena forma de empezar verdad?

Al menos ya te acostumbraste a la temperatura -Respondió riendo un poco- me alegro de haber tomado esta parte de la piscina, es la menos profunda

¿Enserio? ¿Como lo sabias?

Ayer que vine con el profesor aproveche para revisar eso

¿En verdad hiciste eso? -Kenshi lo miro sorprendido-

Claro, primero deber aprender a estar en el agua, no te haré nadar en aguas profundas el primer día

... Sabes Tachibana-kun, creo que seras un gran maestro de natación

¿Tu crees?

Bueno, son 10 puntos por responsabilidad, aunque eso del café en el uniforme son dos puntos menos

¡Oye!

-Luego de un rato de risas siguieron con el entrenamiento y una hora después terminaron su turno. Al terminar de arreglarse ambos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela-

Mas vale que te vayas preparando para el dolor de mañana

Te recuerdo que hablas con una ex-kendoista Tachibana-kun, puedo soportarlo

Tres años fuera de practica deben afectar ¿no?

Eso no quiere decir que no me ejercite -Un gruñido salio del estomago de Kenshi, dejándola toda roja-

Jaja, parece que tienes hambre ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo?

Pero, ¿no estas ocupado?

Eso no importa, vamos

Esta bien

-30 minutos de camino después, los chicos llegaron a un restaurante de ramen, luego de ordenar ambos se quedaron hablando en lo que llegaba su plato-

De verdad necesito vacaciones

Pero si apenas llevamos unas semanas de clases

Eso da a entender que mis clases me están matando

Bueno, solo queda esforzarte si quieres disfrutar de ellas

Si... -Mientras la mesera llegaba y les dejaba la comida, pensó en una manera de seguir la conversación- ¿Piensas hacer algo en vacaciones?

Todavía no se, tal vez vaya a casa, quisiera ver a mi familia y amigos

¿Y tienes hermanos?

Si, se llaman Ran y Ren, son gemelos

¿Gemelos? Eso es tan lindo -Kenshi sonrió-

¿Y tu Satou-chan? ¿Eres la menor verdad?

¿Como lo supiste? Bueno, Kenta es mi hermano menor pero esta mi hermano mayor Keiji

Digamos que mi experiencia con hermanos menores me ayudo a descubrirlo

¿Me estas diciendo infantil?

Si tu lo dices...

¿Es venganza el café verdad?

Jaja, me alegra ver que te encuentres bien, pensé que aun estarías afectada por lo del otro día

-Las palabras tomaron a Kenshi por sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir algo sonó el teléfono de Makoto, cuando lo saco ella vio el llavero que le había regalado en el acuario-

Perdón, era un mensaje de un compañero

Eso... -Kenshi señalo el llavero- ¿Es el que yo te regale?

¿Eh? -Makoto vio el llavero y se puso algo rojo- Si... me gusto mucho, creo que le queda bien ¿verdad?

Si, se ve bien... -Kenshi se sonrojo-

-Después de comer, cada quien regreso a su apartamento, Kenshi decidió darse una ducha mientras pensaba en el día que acababa de vivir-

El... de verdad conservo el llavero...

_No engañas a estos ojitos Ken-chan_

Tal vez... pueda tener una oportunidad...

-Al salir, ella fue a su escritorio para comenzar a trabajar, pero se levanto enseguida ya que había olvidado unas notas. Kenshi fue a la mesita junto a su cama y abrió el cajón, al hacerlo vio un pequeño trofeo-

Es cierto... si el lo supiera, ya no me vería igual... -Después de eso, se recostó en la cama y empezó a llorar- no puedo, si yo no puedo perdonarme menos lo hará Tachibana-kun...

_***El keigoki es la vestimenta de la parte superior del uniforme de kendo :p**_

_**Estoy segura de que los compañeros de clase no son los unicos celosos ¿verdad? **_

_**Sentimientos encontrados x_x y aun nos falta un rato mas para que sepan la verdad odio estas partes de sufrimiento, pero son necesarias para la historia**_

_**Entonces,espero nos leamos pronto con el nuevo capitulo n n**_


	6. Capitulo 6: Semana de descanso

_**Bien, vamos con otra semana :3 aunque tendremos un pequeño timeskip (no se preocupen, no sera nada del otro mundo xD ) Los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**_

**\- Semana de descanso - Vamos de Vacaciones -**

-Las semanas pasaron y de pronto llego el verano, el proyecto iba avanzando sin problemas al igual que las clases. Luego de una tarde de entrenamiento, Makoto y Kenshi se reunieron con Haru y Miho para comer algo. -

¿Y como vas Ken-chan?

Justo hoy vimos al profesor de Tachibana-kun

Si, todo va muy bien

¿De verdad? ¿Que tan rápido nadas Ken-chan?

Pues... -Kenshi also la mano mostrando los cinco dedos con orgullo- Puedo dar la vuelta en cinco minutos

-Mientras Kenshi sonreía con confianza, Miho seguía con una cara similar a la de Haru-

Patético...

¿Eh? -Makoto reacciono sorprendido- ¿Tu crees eso?

Makoto, debes ser mas estricto con ella

Pero el profesor nos dijo que íbamos bien con el entrenamiento, incluso se sorprendió de que Satou-chan avanzara tan rapido

Mako-kun, eh visto a otros alumnos de tus compañeros hacer eso en menos tiempo

Si, pero ellos tienen mas tiempo nadando, verdad Satou-chan...

-Cuando Makoto volteo con Kenshi, vio a una persona con un aura oscura y deprimente-

Soy una mala alumna... y yo que estaba emocionada con el tiempo...

No Satou-chan, tu lo estas haciendo bien

No la consientas -Dijeron Miho y Haru al mismo tiempo-

¡Ustedes dos son crueles!

Bueno, pasemos a otras cosas -Dijo Miho- ¿Que harán esta semana de descanso?

Haru y yo planeamos ir a casa, aunque sea solo por una semana

¿Enserio? Yo también iré a casa

¿Vas de vuelta a Kyoto? -Pregunto Kenshi-

Si, mi abuela quiere que la ayude con algo, así que aprovechare la semana ¿Vienes Ken-chan?

Yo... creo que me quedare en Tokyo...

Me lo imagine...

¿Y que harán con el entrenamiento? -Pregunto Haru-

Es cierto, así no podremos seguir

Puedes aprovecharlo para descansar -Dijo Makoto- Has entrenado casi todos los días, una semana de descanso no te caería mal

Si...

Que no la consientas -Volvieron a repetir-

¡Que es lo que tienen contra mi!

-Al día siguiente, Kenshi estaba con Miho en su habitación, pasando el rato y haciendo trabajos-

Oye Ken-chan... ¿de verdad no quieres ir a Kyoto?

Quisiera, pero creo que mejor paso, al menos esta vez...

Tarde o temprano tendrás que verte con tu padre te guste o no

Si, pero si voy en invierno al menos no lo veré por mucho tiempo debido a la reunión de escuelas de kendo

Tienes que superar eso ya Kenshi

Miho... tu sabes que eso es algo que jamas me perdonare...

Fue solo un accidente, tu nunca quisiste...

Como haya sido, mi padre jamas me vera como antes de todos modos, y pasara lo mismo con cualquiera que se entere

Estoy segura de que Mako-kun no lo haría...

¡Que tiene que ver Tachibana-kun en esto!

Tu cara lo dice todo, estas toda roja Ken-chan

No tengo tiempo para eso Miho-chan, yo... -Kenshi recordó algo-

¿Tu que?

No puede ser -Kenshi corrió hacia su mochila y saco un cuaderno- ¡Como olvide entregárselo!

¿Que es eso?

Es el cuaderno de Tachibana-kun, me lo presto para que revisara algunas cosas del proyecto

¿Se lo puedes dar mañana no?

Su clase es a primera hora, no alcanzare a dárselo

Bueno puedes ir temprano y... -Miho vio a Kenshi salir corriendo- ¡a donde vas!

¡Debe estar en el con Nanase-kun! Iré a entregárselo

¡No te vi así cuando te preste mi libro de anatomía!

¡Ya olvida eso!

-Luego de correr por casi una hora, Kenshi y Miho llegaron al gimnasio, ambas agotadas por todo lo que habían corrido-

Por fin... ya llegamos...

Porque rayos... viniste corriendo... pudimos tomar el camión hasta aquí

Si... olvide mi dinero en la casa...

Por lo menos tienes las llaves verdad

Solo entremos...

-Las chicas entraron al gimnasio y empezaron a buscar a los chicos, luego de unos minutos llegaron a la piscina y subieron al segundo piso donde se encontraban los espectadores para tener una mejor vista-

¿Ya los viste Miho-chan?

Todavía no... espera, creo que ya vi a Haru-kun

Bien, entonces solo hay que esperar a que llegue Tachibana-kun

Si, creo que tardaran un rato -Miho señalo a Makoto que iba entrando- parece que van a competir, Mako-kun tambien era parte del equipo de nado junto a el ¿verdad?

Eso me dijo ¿Tu crees que vayan a tardar? -Kenshi miraba a los chicos- Igual, creo que los esperare, no es necesario que te quedes Miho-chan

No importa, no tenia nada que hacer de todos modos

-Las chicas se quedaron a ver la pequeña competencia, pero Kenshi se quedo impresionada al ver a Makoto y Haru competir, Miho rápidamente bromeo con Kenshi al ver la carrera-

Vez Ken-chan, Mako-kun y Haru-kun darian el triple de vueltas en cinco minutos... ¿Ken-chan?-Miho miro a Kenshi, pero ella parecía fascinada por los chicos- Oye, tierra a Kenshi, me oyes?

¿Eh? oh si, claro

mmm ¿Te llama tanto la atención Mako-kun?

¡No! Digo... yo...

Mira, parece que ya terminaron, vamos a buscarlos...

¿Se lo puedes dar tu?

¡Que!

Necesito arreglar algo -Kenshi le dejo el cuaderno a Miho- ¡Te veo mañana!

-Kenshi dejo a Miho sin mas opciones y se fue a su apartamento. Al día siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, ella trataba de esforzarse mas durante el transcurso del día, algo que Makoto había notado-

Creo que es suficiente por hoy Satou-chan

¿Eh? -Kenshi iba saliendo de la piscina- Pensé que todavía estaríamos un rato aquí

Tampoco es bueno que te esfuerces de mas -Makoto se acerco a Kenshi- ¿Te sucede algo?

No, todo bien

Miho me contó lo que paso ayer ¿porque te fuiste?

Bueno... -Kenshi se sonrojo un poco- Cuando los vi ayer me sentí emocionada, no pude evitar pensar en querer ser igual que ustedes, o aunque sea ser tan...

¿Libre? -Kenshi volteo a verlo- Suenas como Haru

Pero si acabo de decir varias cosas

Cuando quiere puede hablar... Satou-chan, si tu quieres seguir entrenando durante la semana de descanso esta bien, solo no hagas nada peligroso

Te lo prometo

-Mientras terminaba de cambiarse, Makoto recibió una llamada-

¿Si?

¡Mako-chan!

¿Nagisa? ¿Que sucede?

Mako-chan, ¿van a venir esta semana a casa?

Si, eso teníamos planeado

¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos en algo?

¿Que sucede?

Queremos hacer un día de entrenamiento en la playa con el nuevo equipo ¿creen que puedan acompañarnos como entrenadores?

Tendría que preguntarle a Haru -En eso, Makoto pensó en algo- de hecho, tengo una idea pero también necesito pedirte algo

-Minutos después, afuera de la escuela-

¡Satou-chan! -Makoto corrió para alcanzar a Kenshi-

¿Que sucede Tachibana-kun?

Satou-chan... -Makoto recupero el aliento y volteo a verla- ¿Quieres venir a Iwatobi con nosotros?

_**Y después de este capitulo, unas noticias**_

_**1.- Tal y como ocurrió en navidad, esta semana no habrá capitulo de San Valentin ya que aun no empieza lo "bueno" en la historia principal**_

_**2.-Debido a la situación anterior, decidí hacer una pequeña lista con los especiales que les debo :3 hasta el momento les debo dos, el especial de navidad y el de San Valentin (Que creo que esto lo harian tres si contamos el dia blanco en Japón) y también estoy pensando en un pequeño oneshot basado en el ending de la segunda temporada, lo que lleva al tercer anuncio**_

_**3.- ¡Encuesta para decidir el trabajo de Kenshi! así como Makoto y los demás tenían su trabajo en el ending, ella también tendrá su trabajo, pueden proponer el trabajo que deseen excepto por doctora e instructora de kendo (y lo mas seguro es que Miho comparta el trabajo)**_

_**Creo que con eso termino xD vere como funciona esto de las encuestas (nunca habia hecho una) asi que nos leemos la proxima n n**_


	7. Capitulo 7: Vacaciones

_**Y después de una mañana llena de tarea, finalmente es hora de actualizar n n/**_

_**Sin mas tardar, les dejo con el capitulo**_

**\- Vacaciones - Bienvenida a Iwatobi -**

Ah, no puedo creer que esto este pasando -Kenshi preparaba sus maletas mientras recordaba lo sucedido la semana pasada-

_¿Quieres venir a Iwatobi?_

_..._

_..._

_¡Que! -Kenshi su puso toda roja-_

_¡No, espera! -Makoto se puso nervioso- Hable con un amigo hace poco, quiere que Haru y yo les ayudemos con el club, pensé... que te gustaría acompañarnos y así también vería tu avance..._

_Oh... _

_Si no te gusta la idea..._

_¡No, esta bien! pero... ¿Van en avión verdad? yo no creo poder pagarlo..._

_No te preocupes, el me dijo que la escuela ayudara a pagar parte de los boletos ya que es para ayudar con el club_

_Pero, yo solo los estorbaría..._

_Satou-chan -Makoto sujeto la mano de Kenshi, a lo que ambos reaccionaron con la cara toda roja. El soltó su mano y volteo a ver hacia otro lado-_

_Tachibana-kun... esta bien, iré con ustedes_

_¿De verdad? -Makoto volteo feliz-_

_Keiji me enviara algo de dinero, si lo junto con mis ahorros tendré mas que suficiente_

_Gracias Satou-chan, ya veras que no te arrepentirás_

Dile eso a mi cartera Tachibana-kun... lo bueno que tenia el dinero de la renta aparte...

¡Ken-chan! -Miho iba entrando a la habitación de Kenshi- Ya termine con tu maleta

Gracias Miho-chan, perdón por llamarte cuando tu también debes empacar

No importa, igual no llevare tanto... oye Ken...

Si vas a seguir con ya sabes que mejor ni lo digas

Me lo imagine, solo quiero que recuerdes que tu mamá, tus hemanos y yo aun te queremos

Y por eso los aprecio tanto -Kenshi se acerco a ella y la abrazo- Y por eso no quiero perder a nadie mas, no se como reaccionaria alguien mas... _o mas bien, como reaccionaria Tachibana-kun..._

-Al día siguiente, en el aeropuerto-

Bien, el avión no tarda en salir... -Kenshi iba entrando al aeropuerto- Solo debo encontrar a Tachibana-kun y a Nanase-kun

Satou-san -Haru se acerco a ella-

Eh, Nanase-kun

Makoto esta cerca de la terminal, sera mejor que nos apuremos -Haru empezo a guiarla a la terminal-

Si, espero no molestarlos en sus vacaciones

No te preocupes por eso, el nadar en el mar podría ayudarte a mejorar un poco

No me lo recuerdes Nanase-kun -Kenshi se puso nerviosa- no se si este lista para nadar en mar abierto

Estaremos ahí para ayudarte, aunque debería dejarle eso a Makoto

¡Chicos! -Makoto les hablaba a lo lejos- ¡La gente esta empezando a subir!

¡Que! -Kenshi se puso nerviosa-

No es como si fuéramos a perder el avión, ya estamos aquí

Pero...

Makoto esta exagerando, la ultima vez que fuimos paso lo mismo

¡Haru! ¡Satou-chan!

-Luego de finalmente subir al avión, los chicos iniciaron su viaje y un par de horas después habian llegado a Iwatobi-

¡Wow! -Kenshi iba saliendo del aeropuerto- Es hermoso...

¡Satou-chan! -Makoto se acerco corriendo a ella- No te separes de nosotros

Perdón Tachibana-kun, pero es que de verdad es hermoso, me emocione mucho

Makoto -Haru se acercaba a ellos- Es mejor ir a casa de una vez

Si, vamos Satou-chan

En seguida, por cierto Tachibana-kun, ¿sabes donde podría pasar la noche?

Perdón por no avisarte antes, mi mamá dijo que podías usar el cuarto de invitados

¿Eh? -Kenshi se sorprendió- no era necesario

No te preocupes, no es ningún problema

-Luego de un rato de camino, los chicos finalmente llegaron a sus casas, Haru se adelanto a la suya mientras Makoto guiaba a Kenshi a su casa-

Bien, aqui estamos -Makoto iba abriendo la puerta cuando alguien le salto encima-

¡Onii-chan!

¡Ya llegaste!

¡Ran! ¡Ren! -Makoto se iba recuperando del impacto- Me alegra verlos, ¿donde esta mamá?

Fue a comprar cosas para la cena de bienvenida -Dijo Ren-

¡Ren, eso era un secreto!

¡Gah! Lo siento -Ren volteo a ver a Kenshi- ¿Quien es ella?

Ah, cierto, ella es Satou-chan, es una amiga de la escuela, va a pasar la semana con nosotros

Soy Satou Kenshi -Ella se acerco a Ran y Ren- así que ustedes son lo hermanos de Tachibana-kun, me ah hablado mucho de ustedes

Jaja, eres como Onii-chan, tu nombre es de chico

¡Ren! -Makoto le llamo la atención-

Tranquilo Tachibana-kun, creo que ambos estamos acostumbrados a eso

Oye -Ran se acerco a Kenshi- ¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?

-Y con tal pregunta, Kenshi y Makoto se voltearon a ver entre ellos para después ponerse rojos e ignorar la pregunta de la inocente Ran, pero después de unos segundos llenos de palabras sin sentido, ambos trataron de responder-

¡No pasa nada! -Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

Este... solo somos compañeros de la universidad -Dijo Makoto-

¿Enserio? -Ran se quedo viendo a Kenshi-

Vamos Ran, no sigas con...

¡Pobre Ran-chan! -Kenshi abrazo a Ran-

¿Eh? -Tanto Ran como Makoto y Ren se quedaron confundidos-

Se como te sientes, el crecer rodeada de chicos debió hacerte sentir sola, claro, esta tu mamá pero hay cosas que a veces solo queremos hablar con una amiga

Creo que exageras un poco Satou-chan...

¡Claro que no! -Respondieron ambas chicas-

Ran también quiere hacer cosas de chicas

¿Verdad que si? -Kenshi puso su mano en su pecho- No te preocupes, desde hoy puedes contar conmigo para eso

¡De verdad! -Ran empezó a emocionarse- ¿Puedo Ken-nee-chan?

Awww ¡Claro que si!

Ah, ya llegaron -Una mujer se acercaba a ellos-

¡Mamá! -Ran y Ren fueron con ella-

Me alegra que llegaran bien Makoto y tu debes ser Satou Kenshi-chan ¿Verdad? Mucho gusto, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo

Igualmente, pero Tachibana-kun es el que a cuidado de mi con el entrenamiento, también gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes

Hay no, olvide avisarte

¿Que sucede? -Pregunto Makoto-

Cuando tratamos de arreglar la habitación de invitados nos dimos cuenta de que la cama estaba rota, Kenshi-chan no podrá usarla

No puede ser -Kenshi se desanimo un poco-

¡Puede dormir conmigo! -Ran volteo con su mamá- No tengo problemas en compartir mi habitación

Bueno, no se si Kenshi-chan este de acuerdo

Por mi esta bien -Dijo Kenshi sonriendo- ¿Verdad Ran-chan?

¡Si! -Ran corrió a tomar la mano de Kenshi- ¡Ven, yo te llevo!

¿Eh? ¡Ran espera! -Makoto trato de detenerla pero solo vio a las dos irse con Ren detrás de ellas-

Es una linda chica -La Sra. Tachibana se paro junto a Makoto-

Pues... si, ella es muy... amable

Eso no es lo que querías decir ¿verdad?

¡De que hablas mamá! -El volteo nervioso a verla-

No puedes engañar el sexto sentido de una mujer, y menos el de una madre ¿Piensas hacer algo estas vacaciones?

No... nada...

Entonces buena suerte Makoto

¿Eh? -Makoto vio a su mamá entrar a la casa- No... yo... en verdad no se que hacer...

_**Nunca desconfíen de su sexto sentido chicas ;3**_

_**Bueno, la encuesta para el trabajo de Kenshi en el especial basado en "Future Fish" sigue abierta (según yo hice una encuesta pero ni se como funciona eso xD) esta ya la idea de estilista y repartidora :3 pero quiero escuchar mas opciones antes de decidir**_

_**Me retiro ahora, se cuidan y nos leemos luego**_


	8. Capitulo 8: Una pequeña ayuda

_**¡Y finalmente regreso! Los deje muy abandonado estos meses pasados, pero pues la escuela empezó muy cruel este semestre x_x**_

_**Y por ser tan pacientes con su servilleta, les traigo dos capítulos, así que espero los disfruten n_n**_

**\- Una pequeña ayuda - ¿Te gustan los gatos? -**

-Al día siguiente de haber llegado, Kenshi salio junto con Makoto y Haru sin saber a donde planeaban ellos ir, Makoto solo le había dicho lo acompañara después del desayuno a una parte. Luego de unos minutos, Kenshi vio como los chicos (o mas bien Makoto) saludaban a un grupo que estaba sentado en la mesa de un café-

¡Mako-chan! ¡Haru-chan!

Tanto tiempo sin verlos Nagisa

Perdón por molestarlos en sus vacaciones Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai

No es molestia -Dijo Haru-

Los extrañamos tanto -Kou aguantaba las lagrimas-

Vamos Gou-chan, no llores

¡Es Kou!

Ustedes no cambian -Dijo Makoto para después voltear con Kenshi que estaba detrás de ellos en silencio- Quiero presentarles a nuestra amigo de la universidad

Ah, mucho gusto, soy Satou Kenshi, gracias por permitirme venir

Oh, así que tu eres la amiga de Mako-chan, soy Nagisa y ellos son Rei-chan y Gou-chan

¡Que es Kou! -Kou fue con Kenshi- Perdon por todo esto Kenshi-chan

No te preocupes Kou-chan, se lo que pasar por todo esto del nombre

Por cierto -Intervino Rei- Makoto-senpai comento que estabas aprendiendo a nadar ¿Que tan buena eres Kenshi-senpai?

Oh no, todavía estoy aprendiendo Rei-kun, tu y Nagisa-kun serian mis senpais en esto ¿Verdad Tachibana-kun?

¿Porque no mejor dejamos la platica cuando estemos todos en la mesa?

-Después de que todos se sentaran y pidieran algo para tomar, Nagisa, Rei y Kou empezaron a preguntar por todo lo que los chicos habían hecho en Tokyo, en un punto, Nagisa se acerco a Kenshi-

Oye Ken-chan ¿Vas a ser doctora especializada en medicina deportiva verdad?

Eso planeo Nagisa-kun

¿Como lograste entrenar? Eh escuchado que la carrera es muy difícil

Si, es algo difícil, pero Tachibana-kun me ayudo mucho enseñándome lo necesario en las pocas horas que teníamos

¿No eres algo formal con Mako-chan? Estaría bien que lo llamaras por su nombre ¿No crees?

¿Eh? No, es que yo... -Kenshi se puso nerviosa-

Oh, parece que hay algo ahí escondido

No, yo... _Nagisa-kun empieza a resultarme familiar..._

¿Estas bien Kenshi-chan? -Pregunto Kou- Estas algo roja

Ah si Kou-chan, es solo que... aun no me acostumbro al clima de Iwatobi jeje

Mejor vete preparando Ken-chan, no puedes faltar a nuestro viaje a la playa -Nagisa siguió como si nada hubiera pasado-

¿Dijiste que era mañana verdad? -pregunto Makoto-

Si, nos veremos en la escuela con el resto del equipo, nos reuniremos con Rin-san en la playa -Dijo Rei-

¿Ira también Samezuka?

Solo algunos Haruka-senpai, Rin-san, Notori-kun, Momotarou-kun y Sousuke-kun

¿También Sousuke? -Makoto reacciono sorprendido-

Estará solo como apoyo -Dijo Kou-

¿Que pasa con el? -Kenshi los miro confundida-

Es cierto, tu no sabes lo que paso Satou-chan, Sousuke estaba en el equipo de nado de Samezuka pero tiene una lesión en el hombro y dejo de nadar

Oh... -Kenshi se sintió algo triste-

Deberías hacerle una revisión a su hombre Ken-chan

¡Nagisa! -Makoto volteo nervioso- Sousuke estaría incomodo

Tachibana-kun tiene razón Nagisa-kun, yo todavía no soy una doctora, no puedo arriesgarme a empeorar su lesión

mmm Yo pensaba que seria buena idea

Oigan, ¿que tal si vamos a comprar lo que falta para mañana? -Dijo Rei- Podemos enseñarle a Satou-senpai la ciudad

No podría interrumpir sus planes Rei-kun y puedes dejar lo de senpai

No se preocupe Satou-senpai, con mucho gusto le enseñaremos lo que puede hacer en Iwatobi

-Los chicos se preparaban para irse cuando Nagisa sujeto a Kou del hombro-

Reunión de emergencia Kou-chan

¡Que es...! ¿Eh? Que me llames así quiere decir que si es algo serio

Asi es -Nagisa señalo a Makoto- Viste su reacción hace poco verdad, se puso nervioso cuando mencione que Ken-chan debía revisar a Sou-chan y ella también se sonrojo cuando le mencione que debía llamar a Mako-chan por su nombre

Entonces por eso estaba roja...

Parece que tenemos una misión Kou-chan, debemos unir a esos dos

¿Pero estará bien que nos metamos en esto?

Vamos Kou-chan, es obvio que hay algo entre ellos pero ninguno a hecho un movimiento, es hora de asistencia externa

Pero... esta bien, todo por el bien de Makoto-senpai y Kenshi-chan

Muy bien, aprovechemos el viaje a la playa para hacer el primer movimiento...

-A la mañana siguiente, Kenshi se despertó temprano, al no ver a nadie despierto decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire y camino a las escaleras que estaban cercas-

El aire en Iwatobi se siente tan distinto a Tokyo, me recuerda un poco a casa

Nyaa

¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo a ver el suelo y vio a un pequeño gato blanco frente a ella, se agacho y lo cargo con cuidado- Awww que lindo eres, ¿que haces aquí pequeño?, ¿estas peridido?

-Mientras, Makoto salio de su casa, listo para correr un poco antes de desayunar. Cuando vio a Kenshi agachada en las escaleras, se asomo curioso a ver que le pasaba-

Que cosita tan linda, espero que no seas un gato abandonado, eres tan lindo y yo no se si...

¿Satou-chan que haces?

¿Eh? ¡Ta-Tachibana-kun! -Kenshi volteo toda roja y se puso de pie sin soltar al gato- Es que...yo... encontré este gatito y me puse a jugar con el

Jaja, no puedo creer que aun estés por aquí -Makoto acaricio al gato-

¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes si sus dueños están cerca?

El no tiene dueños -Dijo Makoto- Siempre lo veía aquí antes de irme a la escuela, jamas vi que estuviera con alguien

¿Enserio?

¿Te gustan los gatos Satou-chan?

Siempre quise tener uno, pero mi padre no me dejo tenerlo, luego conocí al gato de Miho-chan y deje de pensar en ello, pero este pequeñin es tan lindo...

¿Porque no te lo llevas?

¡Que!

No tiene dueños y el que siga aquí quiere decir que nadie a pensado en adoptarlo, creo que seria mejor que este con alguien pronto

Bueno, si me permiten tener mascotas en el departamento... ¿pero no habrá problemas en el avión?

Encontraremos la forma de que vaya con nosotros

Esta bien -Kenshi miro al gatito- No te preocupes, te prometo que te cuidare bien

-Makoto sonrió al ver como Kenshi jugaba con el gato, pero en cuanto ella volteo a verlo el volteo a otro lado, tratando de esconder su rostro sonrojado-

Por cierto, ¿Que ibas a hacer Tachibana-kun?

Nada... solo iba a correr un poco antes de desayunar

Entonces te acompaño, claro, si no te molesta...

Claro que no me molesta Satou-chan, solo vamos empezando, mis hermanos no deben tardar en despertar

-Luego de una correr por unos minutos, ambos regresaron ala casa y desayunaron para asi poder empezar a preparase para el entrenamiento. Después de que Makoto pasara por Haru, ellos y Kenshi caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela donde se reunirían con los chicos para dirigirse a la playa-

¡Mako-chan, Haru-chan, Ken-chan! -Nagisa empezó a llamarlos-

Nagisa-kun se ve muy emocionado

Bueno, llevamos mucho tiempo sin reunirnos para nadar juntos, es bueno volver a estar juntos

-Mientras se acercaban, Haru y Makoto se alegraron al ver a otros cuatro personas mas, ademas de Nagisa, Rei y Kou-

¡Bienvenidos senpais! -Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo-

Este es el nuevo equipo de Iwatobi -Dijo Kou con orgullo-

Todos estamos listos para empezar el entrenamiento Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai, Kenshi-senpai

Entonces no hagamos esperar mas a Rin y los demás -Dijo Makoto- vamos a la playa

_**Y hasta aquí en este capitulo, vamos al siguiente **_


	9. Capitulo 9: En la playa

_**Ahhh, la playa, escenario perfecto para tantas situaciones, preparen sus mentes que van a imaginar mucho en los próximos capítulos **_

**\- En la playa - Un pequeño regalo -**

-Antes de las 10 de la mañana, el equipo Iwatobi estaba llegando a la playa, donde Rin estaba esperando-

Al fin llegan -Dijo Rin al ver llegar a los chicos-

Vamos Rin-chan, no tardamos tanto

Como digas -Rin vio a Kenshi- ¿Ya tienen miembro para la categoría femenil?

Ah, no -Dijo Kenshi algo avergonzada-

Ella es Satou Kenshi -Dijo Makoto- Es una amiga de la escuela, aunque esta aprendiendo a nadar

Ella es la alumna de Mako-chan -Nagisa se puso al lado de ella-

Entonces es la amiga de la que hablaba Kou -Rin miro a Kenshi- No se como te entreno Makoto, pero no creas que te consentiré tanto como el

Su mejor amiga en Tokyo te lo agradecerá -Dijo Haru- Makoto a sido muy amable con ella

¡Haru! -Makoto voltea con Haru-

¡Todavía sigues con eso Nanase-kun! -Kenshi se puso roja-

Perfecto, entonces estos dos días te pondré en forma -Rin llevaba a Kenshi de la mano-

¡Rin! -Makoto fue tras el- Espera... ¿Dos días?

¿No les dijeron? El primer día sera de entrenamiento, el segundo sera solo de nosotros

¿A si?... como sea, no te preocupes por Satou-chan, yo seguiré con su entrenamiento

Si, ademas, no se si eso afecte el trabajo de Tachibana-kun

Bueno, puede que tengan razón

Por cierto Rin-san ¿Donde están los demás?

Ya estan en la playa, sus chicos pueden ir de una vez a prepararse para nadar

Vamos entonces -Dijo Nagisa-

Kenshi-chan vamos a cambiarnos

Si Kou-chan

-Luego de eso, todos iban directo a la playa, pero Nagisa detuvo a Rin un rato-

Buen trabajo Rin-chan

¿De que hablas? -Rin miro a Nagisa confundido-

A lo que sucedió con Ken-chan, Mako-chan estaba celoso... -Nagisa se fue como si nada-

¿Que? ... ¿Pero que rayos esta planeando Nagisa?

-En los vestidores-

¿Ya tienes tu traje de baño Kenshi-chan?

Si, solo déjame sacarlo de mi bolsa -Kenshi tomo su traje de baño, el mismo que había comprado cuando empezó a entrenar con Makoto... o al menos eso pensaba, cuando saco el traje vio como el negro desaparecía cayendo al suelo, dejando un traje de baño rojo en su lugar, Kenshi vio el pedazo de tela negro en el suelo y lo tomo, encontrando una nota en el- ¿Pero que?

_Querida Ken-chan_

_Espero que te la estés pasando bien en Iwatobi_

_Deberías saber que el negro y el sol no combinan, así que tome prestado tu traje de baño_

_Usa este pequeño traje que vimos el otro día que compramos tu traje_

_Miho-chan_

_P.S Mas vale que lo uses, ¡fue demasiado caro!_

¡MI-HO-CHAN!

-Mientras tanto, en Kyoto-

¡Achuu! -Miho estornudaba mientras limpiaba la sala de su casa-

¿Estas enferma Miho? -Su abuela entro al oír el estornudo-

No abuela, estoy bien

Tal vez alguien este hablando de ti

Espero que no abuela... _para este momento Ken-chan debió ver el traje..._

-De vuelta a Iwatobi-

¿Que hago ahora? No puedo salir así...

Kenshi-chan, ¿estas lista?

Ah, no Kou-chan, es que... no tengo traje de baño

¡Que!

No es que no tenga, es que... mira, entra

¿De que hablas? -Kou entro y vio el traje de Kenshi- ¿No dijiste que no tenias traje?

Es que este no es mi traje, mi amiga en Tokyo lo cambio mientras me ayudaba con el equipaje

Bueno, entonces usa ese

Pero es demasiado revelador

Claro que no, úsalo, yo te diré

-Minutos después-

¿Lista Kenshi-chan?

Bueno... -Kenshi salio usando el traje de baño rojo, a pesar de ser de una pieza, la espalda descubierta y el escote la hacían sentir avergonzada- Esto esta mal...

Claro que no, te vez bien, vamos

¿Que?

No te quedaras aquí mientras los demás nos divertimos, vamonos

¡No espera Kou-chan!

-Mientras en la playa, Makoto veía como Nagisa y Rei hablaban con los integrantes del club-

Parece que todo esta bien

Si, Nagisa y Rei han hecho un buen trabajo -Dijo Sousuke-

Debimos haberle dicho a Ai y a Momo que trajeran algunos miembros de Samezuka, hubiera sido un buen momento para una competencia

Vamos Rin, no esta mal descansar de vez en cuando, ustedes entrenaban mucho

Si, pero al menos estarían haciendo algo -Rin volteo a ver a Momotaro y Nitori- ¿Ustedes dos que hacen?

Bueno, no se que este haciendo Momo-chan...

Perdón Nitori-senpai, pero no puedo perderme esta oportunidad

¿Oportunidad?

Si... ver a Kou-chan en traje de baño, es una oportunidad que no puedo perder...

¿Dijiste algo Momo? -Rin y Sousuke estaban detrás de el con aura amenazante-

¡Esperen Rin, Sousuke!

¡Perdón por la tardanza chicos! -Kou venia corriendo- Ya estamos listas

Kou-chan, espera -Kenshi venia detrás de ella-

¡Ah, Kou-chan! -Antes de poder decir algo, Rin golpeo a Momo en la cabeza-

Si ya están listas vamos -Sousuke volteo con Kenshi- Debes ser la chica que menciono Rin, yo soy Sousuke, aquel es Nitori y el que esta en el suelo es Momotarou

Ah, si, mucho... mucho gusto

-Sousuke siguió su camino y junto con Rin paso al lado de Makoto, solo para verlo boquiabierto-

Deja de ser tan obvio y cierra la boca -Dijo Rin-

¿Eh?... ¿Que? -Makoto finalmente reacciono- No, yo...

Esa reacción lo dice todo -Dijo Sousuke- Suerte estos dos días

¡No esperen!

Perdón Tachibana-kun...

¿Eh? Satou-chan... tu

Perdón por venir así

No, esta bien -Makoto trataba de voltear a otro lado- Yamaki-san ¿verdad?

En cuanto regrese a Tokyo le haré pagar...

Tranquila, te vez bien...

Lo, ¿Lo dices enserio?

Si, lo mejor sera que vayamos a entrenar -Makoto volteo a ver el mar-

Si -Kenshi volteo y miro a Makoto que tenia una expresión seria- ¿Estas bien Tachibana-kun?

Estoy bien, no te preocupes Satou-chan...

-Makoto se adelanto con los chicos mientras Kenshi se quedo viéndolo algo preocupada, de la nada, Haru se acerca a ella-

El estará bien Satou-san

¿Nanase-kun? -Kenshi logro ver en sentimiento de preocupación en la mirada de Haru- Si me es posible ayudare

Gracias

_**Por si extrañaban a Miho-chan ;3 gracias a ella el trabajo de Nagisa y Kou-chan sera un poco mas sencillo, o al menos eso espero xDD **_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos, prepárense que se acercan momentos importantes en los próximos capítulos :)**_

_**Se cuidan y nos vemos**_


	10. Capitulo 10: Recuerdos

_**¡Y llegamos a los 10 capítulos! n_n Al principio pensaba que esta historia iría como unos 5-6 capítulos tipo oneshots, pero al final termino en algo grande y aquí estamos ahora, espero disfruten el capitulo**_

**\- Recuerdos - Deberías decirle -**

-La playa, un lugar donde uno se puede relajar y divertir con los amigos, pero nuestro grupo de Iwatobi estaba ahí con la intención de entrenar, pero para ellos es suficiente diversión. El nuevo equipo de natación y Kenshi estaban practicando en el mar acompañados de Rin, Rei y Ai mientras los demás veían desde tierra-

Oh, Ken-chan lo esta haciendo muy bien

Va casi al mismo ritmo que los chicos, Makotocchi ha hecho un buen trabajo entrenándola

Momo-chan tiene razón, eres un buen maestro Mako-chan

¿Ustedes creen? Satou-chan se a esforzado mucho para lograr nadar

Dijiste que no había nadado nunca ¿verdad? -Dijo Sousuke- Lo hace bien para ser una novata

Todos son lentos

Haru-chan tan serio como siempre, que bueno que el no es el instructor de Ken-chan, la pobre estaría agotada

Parece que ya vienen de regreso -Dijo Kou-

¡Buen trabajo chicos! -Rei iba saliendo del mar- Descansen unos minutos

Tus compañeros de equipo lo hacen bien Rei-san -Dijo Ai para voltear después- ¿Tu que dices Rin-kun?

Lentos -Dijo Rin a secas- Y lo mismo va para Kenshi

Tu y Nanase-kun van a ser nadadores profesionales Rin-kun -Kenshi salia del mar agotada- Son muy estrictos con nosotros

-Mientras los chicos siguieron caminando, Kenshi se quedo y volteo a ver el mar un rato, Makoto se acerco a ella mientras le daba una toalla-

¿Que te parece?

¿Eh? -Kenshi tomo la toalla confundida-

El mar, es tu primera vez ¿verdad?

Ah, si, es la primera vez que veo el mar y es muy hermoso -Kenshi se sonrojo un poco- _El lo recordó..._

Me alegro... -Makoto se quedo viendo el mar-

¿Tu estas bien? -Kenshi recibió una mirada confundida de Makoto- Desde que llegamos, cuando volteas a ver el mar tus ojos... parecen tristes

No, es que... vivi una mala experiencia cuando era niño, desde entonces sentía miedo cada que veía el mar...

Tachibana-kun...

Ah, pero ya no siento tanto miedo como antes, Haru y los otros me han ayudado mucho, poco a poco lo eh ido superando, aunque aun siento algo de miedo

Superarlo poco a poco... -Kenshi empezó a recordar lo sucedido hace tres años-

_Has deshonrado este dojo con tus actos en este torneo..._

Creo eso es algo que no puedo hacer...

¿Dijiste algo Satou-chan?

No, perdón por hacerte recordar algo así

Esta bien, yo te pido perdón por preocuparte

mmm Esos dos parecen estar avanzando -Dijo Nagisa viéndolos desde lejos- Buen trabajo con el traje Gou-chan

Yo solo le dije que lo usara, parece que alguien mas quería que esos dos se juntaran

Ustedes dos no hagan nada raro -Rin se puso junto a ellos-

Oh vamos Rin-chan, no estamos haciendo nada malo

Solo se los digo para que después no vengan llorando porque Makoto y Kenshi estén molestos

¿Enojados porque? -Makoto se acercaba a ellos junto con Kenshi-

Ahhh, pues... porque...

¡Porque nos hacen falta algunas cosas para el día de mañana! -Dijo Kou- ¿Me podrías acompañar a buscarlas Ken-chan?

Claro ¿Aunque no se porque nos molestaríamos por eso?

No importa, solo acompáñame

Oh esperen -Nagisa salio corriendo y regreso minutos después con Sousuke- Que Sou-chan vaya con ustedes, por si necesitan cargar varias cosas ¿No te importaría verdad Sou-chan?

Pues no veo ningún problema

¡Entonces vayan! -Nagisa empezó a empujar a los tres, haciendo que se fueran a cambiar para ir por las compras- _Bien pensado Gou-chan_

Nagisa... -Rin sujeto a Nagisa de la cabeza- Que te acabo de decir

¡Ouch eso duele Rin-chan!

Oye Makoto -Rin volteo con Makoto solo para verlo que se alejaba-

Iré a dar una vuelta

¡Espera! Vez lo que haces -Siguió sujetando a Nagisa de la cabeza-

-Makoto camino un rato a la orilla del mar mientras veía al resto de los chicos en el mar-

¿Que es lo que me pasa? No es razón para molestarme pero...

Makoto -Haru iba saliendo del mar- ¿Que te sucede?

Nada, estoy bien

...

De verdad, estoy bien

Makoto

Bien, estoy molesto, cuando vi a Satou-chan irse con Sousuke me sentí molesto, no es razón para estarlo pero así me siento

No estas molesto, estas celoso

No lo estoy

Makoto, te gusta Satou-san, acéptalo de una vez

Esta bien me gusta -Makoto se puso rojo de solo decirlo-

¿Y porque no se lo dices?

No se, yo... tal vez tengo miedo de que ella no sienta lo mismo...

Si no le dices jamas lo sabrás -Después de eso, Haru dio la vuelta y se fue-

Ya lo se... pero aun no me atrevo a decirle...

-Paso una hora y los chicos finalmente habían regresado de las compras pero al mismo tiempo los nuevos miembros del equipo Iwatobi tenían que retirarse y regresar a casa, despues de todo, pasaron casi toda la tarde entrenando. Kenshi veía a los chicos salir del mar, entre ellos a Makoto, pero lo vio desanimado y también como en vez de venir con el grupo se alejo un poco a sentarse en la arena un poco lejos de la orilla ella sin pensarlo, se dirige hacia el-

Tachibana-kun... -Makoto no le respondía- Oye, Tachibana-kun...

_¿No eres muy formal con Mako-chan?_

M...Mako...

¿Eh? -Makoto volteo a Kenshi- ¿Sucede algo Satou-chan?

No, nada... -Kenshi volteo para que el no viera su rostro- Es que, me pareció raro que vinieras a estar aquí tu solo...

Oh, solo... solo pensaba

¿Estas bien? -No dejaba de sentirse preocupada- ¿Aun te preocupa un poco lo que me contaste en la tarde?

Estoy bien, no me pasa nada, solo quería estar solo un rato

Oh... entiendo, lo siento... -Kenshi dio la vuelta para irse- _Igual, no soy nadie para apoyar a alguien a superar un temor..._

Si... -Cuando vio a Kenshi irse se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho- ¿Que acabo de hacer? ¡Satou-chan!

¡Makoto-senpai! -Rei, junto a Momotarou, se acercaba a Makoto- ¿Puede ayudarnos con las tiendas de acampar?

¿Eh? Si, pero...

¡Gracias Makoto-senpai! -Momo tomo a Makoto de la muñeca- Vamos a trabajar

Oigan... -Makoto volteo solo para ver a Kenshi hablando con Kou- _Satou-chan... lo siento_

Kenshi-chan ¿Que dices?

¿Eh? -Kenshi volteo distraida- Lo siento

¿Que si quieres irte al hotel de una vez?

¿Hotel?

Si, los chicos se quedaran aquí, nosotras iremos a un hotel para descansar

¿Porque? ¿No te gusta dormir al aire libre?

Bueno, no es eso, pensé que estaríamos mas cómodas

A mi no me importa dormir en la playa -Kenshi sonrio- ¿Porque no nos quedamos con los chicos?

¡Si! Ah, pero no hay suficientes casas de campaña...

¡No te preocupes por eso Kou-chan! -Momo salio de la nada- Trajimos tres casas, podemos acomodarnos en dos y ustedes se quedan con el tercero

¿Pero no estarán muy incómodos? -Pregunto Kenshi-

Estaremos bien -Dijo Rei- ¿Verdad Makoto-senpai?

Si -En cuanto cruzo la mirada con Kenshi ella volteo a otro lado- Nosotros nos acomodaremos

Esta bien, entonces nos quedamos Kenshi-chan

Bien...

_**Un poquito de tensión no hace daño ¿verdad?... Ok, no me quieran matar, les prometo que todo termina bien xD**_

_**Ya casi llegamos a lo bueno :3 bueno, faltan como 3-4 capítulos creo, pero ya casi ;)**_

_**Nos leemos para la otra, se cuidan**_


	11. Capitulo 11: Historia en la fogata

_**Y logre sacar un capitulo mas esta semana :3**_

_**Espero lo disfruten y a seguir disfrutando de la playa**_

**\- Historia en la fogata - Inicia la batalla -**

-La noche se iba acercando, mientras los chicos preparaban las tiendas de acampar, Kou y Kenshi iban arreglando la fogata y terminaban con los pescados para cenar-

Fue buena idea preparar esto para comer -Dijo Kenshi- No batallamos mucho para hacerlos

Si, Amakata-sensei nos dio la idea

¿Amakata-sensei?

Es nuestra supervisora, deberías venir a alguna de las competencias, nos encantaría tenerte animándonos

Entonces avísame cuando tengan una competencia cerca de Tokyo, con gusto escapo de clases y voy a apoyarlos

!Perfecto¡ Yo me encargo de avisarte, dame tu numero mas tarde

¡Kou-chan! Ya terminamos con las tiendas

¡Ya vamos Momotarou-kun! Vayamos con los chicos Kenshi-chan

Si, esta bien

-Las chicas se acercaron al la fogata ya encendida, colocaron los pescados para cocinarlos y se sentaron, obviamente Nagisa logro acomodar a todos de forma que Makoto y Kenshi quedaran juntos pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, ninguno de los dos inicio conversación debido a que aun se sentía la tensión de lo sucedido en la tarde. Luego de comer y pasar un rato platicando, Rin sugirió una pequeña idea-

Bueno, aprovechando la ocasión... ¿Que tal una historia de terror?

-El rechazo a la idea se vio inmediatamente en los rostros de Kou, Kenshi, Makoto, Nitori, Momotarou y Rei, pero ignorando estas reacciones Rin continuo-

¿Quien quiere ir primero?

¿Porque no empiezas tu Rin-chan?

La verdad, no tengo ninguna historia en mente

_¡Entonces porque sugieres contar historias de terror!_ -Pensaron todos los asustados-

Creo que tengo una -Dijo Haru-

¡Haru-senpai/Nanase-kun/Haru/Haru-san/Harucchi/Haruka-senpai!

Oh, no lo esperaba de ti Haru -Dijo Rin- Vamos, cuenta

Fue un día de descanso, mi entrenador dijo que podía aprovechar el día para relajarme, pero en vez de eso decidí ir a entrenar y...

Espera un minuto -Dijo Rin- Aclaremos algo, ¿Tiene esto que ver con una piscina vacía?

¿Hay algo mas terrorífico?

¡Miles de cosas! -Gritaron la mayoría al unisono-

Lo sabia... ¿Alguien mas ademas de Haru que tenga una BUENA historia de terror? -El silencio apareció por unos segundos

Bien... si no hay nadie, creo que mejor nos vamos... -Decía Makoto algo pronto-

Creo tener algo -Dijo Sousuke- Me contaron esta historia en mi escuela antes de ir a Samezuka, es sobre un parque que había donde vivía, una niña solía ir ahí, pero era muy débil debido a una enfermedad

-Los chicos empezaron a acercarse uno al otro temiendo por lo que venia-

La niña insistía en ir al parque, pero sus padres no la dejaban. Un día, cuando un golpe de fiebre la tenia recostada en la cama, decidió desobedecer a sus padres, sin importarle su condición salio de su habitación por la ventana y corrió al parque... pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar fue arrollada por un carro. Los padres salieron a buscarla, pero jamas la encontraron, se cree que la persona que la atropello enterró su cuerpo en el parque y desde entonces, la niña aparece todas las noches en el parque y si te ve, se acerca detrás de ti y dice...

Ven a jugar conmigo... -Se escucho una voz detrás de Kou y Kenshi-

¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! -Todos saltaron del susto y terminaron en la arena, Sousuke volteo a ver que había detrás y vio a Rin muriendo de risa-

¡Para eso querías la historia!

¡Jajajaja! ¡Deberían ver sus caras!

¡Rin-chan eso fue cruel!

¡Porque haces eso hermano!

-Todos fueron directo a reclamar a Rin, mientras Makoto se iba recuperando-

¡Ahhh! Eso fue horrible -Makoto trato de levantarse pero sintió algo en su brazo, empezó a asustarse pero después vio un rostro familiar a su lado-

No hay nada, no hay nada -Kenshi estaba temblando sin soltar el brazo de Makoto-

¿Este... Satou-chan?

No hay nada... -Kenshi reacciono al oír su nombre y volteo a ver a Makoto, se sonrojo y termino soltando su brazo- ¡Lo siento!

No, esta... -Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Kenshi salio corriendo y se unió al grupo de ataque a Rin- Creo que aun debo disculparme...

-Después de haber terminado con las replicas por lo sucedido, todos se fueron a dormir, algunos batallando mas para hacerlo como en el caso de Kou, pero trataron de conciliar el sueño. La mañana había llegado, el sol comenzaba a salir y Kenshi despertó teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Kou, ella salio de la tienda de acampar y vio al mar, haciéndola sentir relajada. Unos minutos después escucho algo de ruido, volteo y vio salir a los chicos de Samezuka-

Buenos días chicos

Oh, ya estabas despierta Kenshi-chan -Momo volteo a saludarla-

Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme temprano ¿Van a correr?

Si Kenshi-chan -Dijo Nitori- ¿Vienes?

Creo que no me caería mal correr un poco

Solo trata de no quedarte atrás -Rin volteo a ver la tienda de acampar de los chicos- Alcánzanos con ellos, diles que nos adelantamos

Esta bien -Kenshi los miro irse mientras Nagisa y los demás iban saliendo del campamento-

Buenos días Ken-chan -Dijo Nagisa animado-

¿Lograste dormir Satou-senpai?

No gracias a cierto tipo, que por cierto me dijo que se apresuraran, Rin y el resto empezaron a correr, sera mejor alcanzarlos

¿Vienes Satou-san?

Si, solo le dejare una nota a Kou-chan

-Los chicos empezaron a correr para alcanzar a los otros, mientras Kenshi entraba a la tienda de acampar, Makoto pensó en quedarse a esperar a Kenshi, pero teniendo en mente lo sucedido ayer decidió adelantarse con los otros. Minutos después Kenshi corrió a alcanzar a los otros y para sorpresa de algunos, logro alcanzarlos, una hora después, todos habían regresado a los campamentos agotados y hambrientos-

¡Buenos días chicos! -Kou los recibió- los emparedados están listos, vengan a desayunar

¡Yay desayuno!

¡El desayuno preparado por Kou-chan!

Oye Rei -Rin volteo preocupado- ¿Estos los prepararon ustedes ayer verdad?

No te preocupes Rin-san, nosotros nos encargamos de ello, no hay nada de proteína en ellos

¡Chicos vengan rápido! -Dijo Nagisa- Tenemos que terminar rápido para empezar la diversión

¿Cual es el plan Nagisa?

Bueno...

-Un par de horas después-

¡Juego de supervivencia! -Nagisa apareció con dos pistolas de agua en la mano- La ultima vez que jugamos tuvimos mucha diversión, hay que repetirlo

¿Juego de supervivencia? -Pregunto Kenshi?

¡Entonces por eso que Momotarou-kun me mojo!

¡Eso fue un accidente Kou-chan! ¡Yo jamas te haría algo así a propósito!

Bueno, como sea, me gusta la idea -Rin tomo una de las pistolas de Nagisa- Hagamos los equipos

Bien, pero cada equipo debe tener una chica, así que Gou-chan y Ken-chan serán las lideres

-Luego de sortear los integrantes de equipo, quedaron de la siguiente forma:

Equipo Rojo:

Kenshi - Haru - Rei - Nitori - Rin

Equipo Azul:

Kou - Makoto - Nagisa - Sousuke - Momotarou

Ambos equipos inician preparaciones para el juego de supervivencia-

Bien, tenemos algunos puntos que cubrir -Dijo Rin- Para empezar debemos hacer lo imposible para que Haru sea nuestro ultimo sobreviviente

¿Y eso porque?

Digamos que su amor por el agua es un problema grave aquí, así que por nada del mundo se sacrifiquen por el

Bueno, Rei-kun, ¿como crees que ataquen los chicos?

En la ultima batalla la mayoría de ellos fueron por el ataque directo, lo mejor seria buscar un lugar donde podamos atacar pero a la vez protegernos

Entonces que tal esto -Kenshi empezó a dibujar en la arena- Esta zona rocosa podría servirnos de base, Ai-kun podría quedarse aquí esperando a que llegue el objetivo, me dijeron que Rei-kun creo unas trampas la ultima vez ¿crees poder hacer algo?

Sera algo difícil, pero lo hare Satou-senpai

Entonces, Nanase-kun, Rin-kun y yo podemos ir al ataque, si vemos que se complica la situación, regresaremos aquí y entonces hay dos opciones: Ai-kun ataca desde su escondite o caen en la trampa de Rei-kun

Me gusta la idea -Dijo Haru-

¿Podrás soportar el ataque? -Rin volteo con Kenshi-

No les había dicho, pero se kendo, puedo moverme lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar y disparar, y ya viste que tan rápida soy

Entonces sigamos el plan, Ai, quédate aquí y prepárate para disparar, vamos a empezar esta batalla

¡Si Rin-senpai! -Nitori vio como los chicos se iban a cumplir su objetivo-

Vaya, el plan de Kenshi es bueno -Dijo alguien detrás de Nitori-

Si, con ese plan tal vez... -Nitori sintió algo extraño y volteo-

Quedas fuera Nitori

¡Waaaaah!

_**Disculpas si la historia de terror fue mala xD pero soy bien miedosa y no se mucho del tema, pero tenia que hacer al menos una escena así en esta parte :3 **_

_**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**_


	12. Capitulo 12: Disculpa

_**Me tarde un rato, pero finalmente traigo el capitulo :3 espero lo disfruten**_

**\- Disculpa - El festival de Iwatobi - **

-La batalla de supervivencia había comenzado, sin saber que tenían uno menos en el equipo, Kenshi, Haru y Rin iniciaban la búsqueda de alguien del equipo azul-

Me iré adelantando -Dijo Kenshi- Les señalare si hay alguien

Bien -Rin observo los alrededores- Parece que estamos cerca de un parque

-Todos habían acordado que el estar solo en la playa seria demasiado sencillo, así que permitieron el uso de las zonas cercanas, ya fuera el parque o incluso la estación de autobuses si iban mas lejos de la playa-

Rin-kun, Nanase-kun -Kenshi volteo con ellos- Creo que vi a Kou-chan

¿Kou? -Rin se acerco y vio a Kou caminando sola en dirección al parque- Parece que se separaron

¿Que hacemos? -Pregunto Haru-

Con que uno de nosotros vaya sera suficiente -Al ver que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba se resigno- Esta bien, yo iré al ataque

Contamos contigo Satou-san

Buena suerte

-Mientras Kenshi se acercaba a Kou, Rin siguió observando y vio algo raro en el camino hacia donde estaba Kou, al observar mejor miro algo parecido a una pistola-

¡Cuidado Ken es una emboscada! -Grito Rin-

¡Que! -Kenshi volteo y vio como el resto del equipo rojo salia de su escondite-

-Mientras, con Rei-

No se me ocurre nada... le prometí a Satou-senpai que vendría con alguna trampa pero no se me ocurre alguna, tal vez Nitori-san pueda ayudarme

-Cuando se acercaba a la base, Rei vio a Nitori, todo mojado, acercarse-

¡Rei-chan corre! ¡Nos descubrieron!

¡Eh!

Muy tarde -Sousuke apareció detrás de Rei- Ahora quedate quieto

¡No me rendiré tan fácil! -Rei dio la vuelta esquivo a Sousuke, empezando a correr lo mas rápido que pudo-

Tengo que avisarles

¡Regresa! -Sousuke empezó a correr detrás de el-

-De vuelta con Kenshi-

Rayos, terminamos separándonos -Kenshi se agacho en la arena a descansar un poco- Al menos pude sacar a Kou-chan del juego...

_¡Ataquen ahora chicos! -Sabia gritado Kou-_

_No puede ser -Kenshi aumento su velocidad y se acerco a Kou, mientras Makoto, Nagisa y Momotarou salían de su escondite-_

_¡No dejen que escape! -Grito Momo-_

_¡Como se les pudo ocurrir esto! -Rin salio al ataque- ¡No pueden ser tan listos!_

_¡Rin-senpai no diga eso!_

_¡No dejes que te distraiga Momo-kun!_

_Perdón Kou-chan _

_¿Eh? -Cuando Kou volteo, Kenshi ya estaba frente a ella y disparo- ¡Waaah!_

_Y adiós -Kenshi dio media vuelta con el plan de regresarse a la base-_

_¡Mako-chan ve tras ella! _

_¿Que yo que?_

_Ve, nosotros nos encargamos de Rin-chan y Haru-chan ¿Verdad Momo-chan?_

_Si... espera ¿Que?_

Sera mejor que me mueva antes de que Tachibana-kun se acerque, regresare a la base y ahí Nitori-kun dará el golpe final

¡Satou-senpai! -Rei se iba acercando-

Rei-kun ¿Que paso con la trampa?

Olvide eso, Nitori-kun esta fuera, Sousuke escucho todo

¡Que! Lo tuvieron todo planeado

Tenemos que avisarle a Haruka-senpai y Rin-san ¿Donde están?

Nos separamos, fuimos emboscados, pero al menos dejamos a Kou-chan fuera y seguimos igual

Bien, seguiré adelante, Sousuke-san esta detrás de mi

Entiendo, esperare a que se pase y atacare, Tachibana-kun debe venir detrás de mi así que también debo tener cuidado

-Después de eso, Kenshi se oculto unos minutos, apenas vio a Sousuke aparecer se preparo para salir pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos-

Yo que tu no haría eso Satou-chan

Parece que me descuide, olvide que podrías llegar por detrás -Kenshi lo vio de reojo- Pero no pensé que fueras capaz de atacar a traición...

Me tomo enserio este tipos de cosas, si es para... -Makoto empezó a recordar lo ocurrido ayer y dudo un poco-

_Perfecto..._

-Kenshi salto hacia delante y dio vuelta para apuntar hacia Makoto, el reacciono de vuelta, apunto y disparo. Lo que Kenshi no calculo, fue que al dar la vuelta cayo a la arena y sintió un dolor en el tobillo izquierdo asi como el agua dejándola fuera del juego-

¡Ahhh!

¡Satou-chan! -Makoto soltó la pistola y se agacho junto con ella- ¿Que te paso?

No es nada... -Kenshi trato de pisar solo para sentir dolor- agh, retiro lo dicho...

¿Que sucede? -Sousuke se acerco al oír el grito-

Parece que Satou-chan se lastimo el tobillo, tenemos que llevarla al medico

No debe ser nada grave -Kenshi trato de calmar a Makoto- Debe ser un pequeño esguince...

Aun así deberías ir a que te revisen -Dijo Sousuke-

Te ayudare a caminar -Makoto ayudo a Kenshi a levantarse-

Pero el juego...

Es lo que menos importa ahora Satou-chan -Makoto la miro serio- Tienes que...

-En ese momento, un chorro de agua golpeo a Makoto en la cabeza-

Estas fuera Makoto -Haru estaba detrás de ellos para después salir corriendo-

Pero que -Sousuke salio detrás de el- ¡Llévate a Kenshi a que descanse en el punto de encuentro, tal vez Kou pueda tratarla por el momento!

Si -Makoto volteo de nuevo con Kenshi- Ahora no tienes objeciones ¿verdad?

No... -Kenshi vio que Makoto se agachaba- ¿Que haces Tachibana-kun?

El punto de encuentro esta algo lejos, no te dejare caminar todo eso, sube

Pero...

Por favor Satou-chan

... Esta bien

-Luego de que Kenshi se subiera, Makoto empezó el camino de vuelta y a la vez decidió finalmente hablar de lo que paso ayer-

Satou-chan, yo... quería disculparme

¿Eh?

Por lo de ayer, no debí hablarte así, estaba molesto por algo y no pensaba en lo que decía, de verdad lo siento

No esta bien, pensaba que... solo pensaba que estarías afectado por lo que te había pasado

Es por eso que no debí actuar como lo hice, tu solo te preocupabas por mi, no quise ser grosero contigo ¿Puedes perdonarme?

No podría enojarme contigo por siempre -Kenshi sonrió aunque agradecía que Makoto no pudiera verla ya que tenia su rostro todo rojo- Todo esto quedo atrás

Gracias Satou-chan, me siento mas relajado ahora, me alegra saber que podemos seguir como antes

-A pesar de que Makoto había dicho que el punto de encuentro estaba lejos, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Kou corrió de inmediato hacia ellos-

Oye, no estábamos tan lejos -Dijo Kenshi-

Si no te decía eso eras capaz de tratar de caminar hacia aquí

¡Que dijiste! -Kou había llegado con ellos- ¡Kenshi-chan no puedes caminar así!

Tranquila Kou-chan, no lo haré

Makoto-senpai déjala aquí, tengo vendas y algo de medicina, le pedí a Nitori-kun que fuera a buscar que Kenshi-chan pudiera usar como soporte

Esta bien -Makoto dejo con cuidado a Kenshi junto a Kou- Iré con Nitori-san a ver si necesita ayuda

-Luego de eso, Makoto se fue y Kou empezó a revisar el tobillo de Kenshi, recibiendo ayuda de ella aprovechando su conocimiento en el tema-

¿Segura que no es nada grave?

Es solo un esguince, mientras no lo fuerce demasiado no habrá problema y se curara en una semana

Entonces no podrás hacer nada mas el resto de las vacaciones

Claro que si, solo no debo correr y con el apoyo que consigan los chicos podre andar sin problemas

Ok, confiare en tus conocimientos médicos Kenshi-chan

Jeje... oye, jamas les agradecí por dejarme venir con ustedes, Tachibana-kun de verdad me sorprendió cuando me dijo que viniera con el a Iwatobi

A nosotros también nos sorprendió un poco, y de verdad me alegra que pudieras venir, es bueno tener a otra chica en el grupo, como no pudimos pagar la mitad de tu boleto pensé que no vendrías

¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

¿Makoto-senpai no te contó? La escuela dijo que solo podía pagar dos boletos, el decidió pagar tu boleto, parece que de verdad quería que vinieras

El... ¿El pago todo?

¿Estas enojada?

No, solo un poco sorprendida

Makoto-senpai siempre a sido muy amable con todos, pero de verdad se esta preocupando mucho por ti, Kenshi-chan acaso tu...

¡Kou-chan, Kenshi-chan! -Nitori iba regresando- ¡Encontré esto! ¿Le servirá?

Creo que si -Kenshi se apoyo en Kou para levantarse y tomar el bastón que Nitori le había traído- Gracias Nitori-kun

¿No estaba Makoto-senpai contigo?

Si, pero fue a buscar a los otros para ver como estaban

Ya veo, me pregunto como van

-Una media hora después, los chicos regresaron con el equipo azul victorioso y a pesar que Kenshi insistió en que se encontraba bien, todos decidieron que era mejor regresar a que la revisaran. Mientras los chicos empezaron a guardar las cosas, Nagisa se quedo a acompañar a Kenshi que también ayudaba pero no cargaba mas de lo normal-

Oye Ken-chan, Mako-chan te trajo aquí ¿verdad?

Si -Kenshi se sonrojo un poco al recordarlo-

Ohhh, esa cara se puso roja ¿acaso paso algo?

No, nada

Vamos Ken-chan dime

Nagisa-kun, tengo un bastón en mi mano y no temo usarlo

¡Waaah! ¡Ken-chan tiene un lado aterrador!

¡Ven aqui Nagisa-kun! _Es definitivo, Nagisa-kun es la versión masculina de Miho-chan_

Nagisa-kun no hagas correr a Kenshi-chan, ponte a recoger las cosas

Esta bien, oigan ¿Irán al festival?

¿Festival? -Pregunto Kenshi curiosa-

Si, habrá un festival este viernes con fuegos artificiales y todo

Suena divertido

¿Pero podrás ir con tu pie así? -Pregunto Momo-

Tengo un día para descansar, podre ir sin problemas

¿No crees que es mejor esperar a ver que dice el doctor Satou-chan?

Ya veras que no habrá ni un problema Tachibana-kun

-Y sin mas tardar, luego de terminar de guardar las cosas regresaron a casa. Makoto y Haru llevaron a Kenshi con un doctor que vivía cerca y después de salir con una cara de "se los dije" y ahora Kenshi solo pensaba en recuperarse y llegar al día del festival-

_**Y con el festival se vendrán cosas buenas ;3 se los prometo**_

_**Por ahora hasta aquí llegamos, nos leemos la proxima**_


	13. Capitulo 13: Un favor

_**Holas :3 ¿como están? Aquí una vez mas para distraerlos unos minutos**_

_**Disfruten este capitulo n_n**_

**\- Un favor - Decisión final -**

-La mañana después de los días en la playa fue tranquila... al menos para Kenshi ya que teniendo a un Makoto sobre protector y a un par de gemelos cuidándote es difícil poder moverte mas de cinco pasos sin tener a alguno de ellos detrás suyo. Al final Kenshi termino en el comedor con algunas cosas de costura mientras Ran le hacia compañía.-

Oye Ken-nee ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?

Oh, es un peluche -Kenshi le enseño el pequeño conejo de peluche incompleto que estaba haciendo-

¡Awww es tan lindo! -Ran lo sujeto emocionada- ¿En verdad lo hiciste tu Ken-nee? Eres muy buena

No es para tanto, mi madre es mucho mejor en esto

¿Y que harás con el? ¿Se lo darás a alguien?

La verdad, solo lo hice porque se me ocurrió, puedes quedártelo cuando lo termine

¡De verdad! Gracias, ya quiero verlo terminado

Satou-chan -Makoto iba llegando al comedor-

Aquí estoy Tachibana-kun, no me eh movido de esta silla en los últimos 30 minutos ¿Verdad Ran-chan?

Así es, aquí estoy vigilandola

Buen trabajo Ran -Makoto se acerco a ella y volteo a ver a Kenshi- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor Satou-chan?

Claro ¿Que sucede?

Mis papás están afuera y Haru me pidió que le ayudara con algo en su casa, ¿crees poder cuidar a mis hermanos?

Por supuesto, no te preocupes Ran-chan y Ren-kun estarán bien a mi cuidado

¡Muchas gracias! Prometo no tardarme mucho

Claro -Kenshi miro a Makoto irse-

Ya deberías decirle algo a mi hermano mayor

¿Eh? ¿De que hablas Ran-chan?

No me engañas Ken-nee

Esto... esto es cosa de adultos Ran-chan, no deberias involucrarte

Al menos no me estas negando lo que digo

Iré a ver a Ren-kun -Se levanto nerviosa y con prisa-

Ve con cuidado Ken-nee -Dijo Ran sonriente-

_Esa niña me matara... _

-Kenshi camino a la sala y vio a Ren jugando, se sentó a su lado y lo miro jugar. Mientras jugaba, Ren pauso el juego y volteo con Kenshi-

¿Sabes jugar Ken-chan?

¿Yo? La verdad, jamas eh podido jugar algun videojuego

¿Enserio? ¿Entonces como te divertías cuando eras niña?

Practicando kendo -Dijo Kenshi como si fuera lo mas normal-

¿Sabes usar una espada? -Ren la miro emocionado- Enseñame por favor

Bueno...

Ren, Ken-nee esta lastimada -Ran llego a cuidar de Kenshi-

Ahhh, pero Ken-chan se ira en unos dias, no me podra enseñar despues

Tranquilo Ren-kun, te enseñare un poco de kendo -Kenshi sonrió-

¡De verdad!

¡Ken-nee estas lastimada!

No te preocupes Ran-chan, no hare mucho, puedo enseñarle sin tener que moverme mucho

Pero si Makoto se enoja

Entonces te defenderé, ademas, el no seria capaz de enojarse contigo ¿verdad?

Bueno, tienes razón

Por cierto Ren-kun, te enseñare kendo con dos condiciones

¿Cuales?

Uno, debes prometerme que jamas usaras lo que te enseñe para lastimar a alguien, si me entero que has hecho eso regresare a Iwatobi molesta

Entendido ¿Y cual es la segunda?

Que me enseñes a jugar alguno de tus juegos ¿Lo prometes?

¡Lo prometo!

Perfecto, Ran-chan ¿Podrías traerme mi bastón? Servira como espada para Ren-kun

Esta bien

-Luego de que Ran trajera el baston, los tres salieron y se quedaron al frente de la casa entrenando.

Mientras en la casa de Haru...-

Creo que esta es la ultima -Makoto dejaba una caja en el suelo- ¿Que hacías con tantas cosas en el armario Haru?

Solo las tenia ahí -Dijo mientras revisaba las cosas de adentro-

Ya me di cuenta, creo que regresare a casa, Satou-chan esta sola cuidando a mis hermanos

¿Irán mañana al festival?

Si el tobillo de Satou-chan esta mejor creo que si, ademas, Kou-chan quería que fuéramos todos

¿Solo por eso iras?

Haru...

Solo preguntaba

Aun lo estoy pensando...

¿En que? ¿En que ella se ira de vuelta a Kyoto después de graduarse?

¡No! Eso...

Es algo que puede pasar -Haru volteo a verlo serio- Makoto, digo esto porque me preocupo por ti, dudas si Satou-san siente lo mismo por ti pero no te arriesgas a preguntar, si no resulta como esperabas al menos lo intentaste, pero si no lo haces te arrepentirás

Pero -Haru no aguanto mas, se acerco a Makoto y lo golpeo en la cabeza- ¡Ouch! ¡Porque!

Porque ya es hora de que te decidas, deja de dudar y confía en ti mismo y Satou-san

-Luego de eso, Makoto quedo en silencio por unos minutos y finalmente se decidio-

Bien, se lo diré...

-Sin decir nada mas, Makoto salio de la casa de Haru y regreso a la suya. Cuando llego escucho un ruido que venia de la habitación de Ren-

¡Ouch! Eso duele -Escucho decir a Kenshi-

¡Esquivalo Ken-chan!

¡Cuidado!

¿Pero que están? -Makoto entro pensando que Kenshi se habia vuelto a lastimar- ¡Satou-chan!

¿Si? -Kenshi estaba sentada en la cama junto a Ren, ambos sujetando un control, mientras Ran estaba de pie junto a ella- ¿Que sucede? ¿Paso algo?

Ah... no, nada ¿Que están haciendo?

Ren le esta enseñando a Ken-nee como jugar

¿De verdad? -Makoto volteo con Kenshi-

Si, Ren-kun me esta enseñando -Kenshi se puso algo apenada- Jamas había jugado un videojuego en mi vida

¿Y los gritos que escuche hace poco?

Oh, es que Ken-chan recibió un golpe en el juego, yo le decía que lo esquivara mientras Ran gritaba preocupada

Ya veo -Makoto se calmo un poco y se sentó junto a Kenshi- ¿Como van?

Ken-nee tiene mucho que aprender -Dijo Ran mientras se sentaba junto a Makoto- Es la tercera vez que pierde

No es mi culpa, estos controles son muy difíciles

Es mi venganza por tenerme con esas poses por varios minutos

Esas poses son necesarias para la postura correcta en el kendo, y te enseñe como atacar también

Espera ¿Le enseñaste kendo a Ren?

Solo lo básico y no te preocupes, no lo usara para el mal ¿Verdad Ren-kun?

Claro, te lo prometí Ken-chan

-Makoto se quedo viendo a Kenshi sonreír mientras jugaba con sus hermanos, si había alguna duda aun en su corazón, esta termino por desaparecer al verla tan feliz con sus seres queridos-

Satou-chan...

¿Si?

... Nada, solo que Ren te esta dejando atrás

¿Que? -Kenshi volteo a la pantalla- ¡Oye no es justo Ren-kun!

No te duermas Ken-chan

Jaja... _Lo haré, se lo diré mañana..._

-El día siguiente seria uno que ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar, un día que cambiaría la vida de Kenshi y de Makoto-

_**¡Gaaaaah! ¡Ahora si! x3 En el próximo capitulo llega lo bueno (Hasta yo ando bien emocionada)**_

_**Espero hayan disfrutado este pequeño capitulo y nos leemos la próxima, esperenlo n_n**_


	14. Capitulo 14: En el festival

_**Bueno, finalmente llego el capitulo :3 habrá unas cuantas explicaciones por aquí**_

_**Les dejo el capitulo sin mas retraso**_

**\- En el festival - Confesión -**

¿No vas a usar una yukata Ken-nee? -Pregunto Ran al ver a Kenshi usando una camisa de manga larga, chaleco y unos pantalones azules-

No me traje uno Ran-chan, ademas, no podria caminar bien por lo de mi tobillo, tal vez empeoraria la lesión

Ya veo

Por cierto -Kenshi se acerco a su mochila y saco el conejo de peluche al fin completo- Logre terminarlo, espero que te guste

¡Ahh genial! -Ran lo tomo muy contenta y abrazo a Kenshi- ¡Gracias Ken-nee!

No es nada -El abrazo la había tomado por sorpresa, pero se recupero rápidamente y la abrazo- Bien, sera mejor que me apure, los chicos nos esperan

Esta bien, te veo mas tarde Ken-nee

Nos vemos -Kenshi salio de la habitación y llego a la sala donde se encontró con los padres de Makoto- Buenas noches

¿Oh, ya se van al festival Kenshi-chan?

Si, nos encontraremos con los chicos ahí

Vaya, es una pena que no pudieras ir con yukata

Vamos querida, la pobre apenas puede caminar después de esa lesión que tuvo, caminar con getas* hubiera sido una tortura para ella

Bueno, tienes razón

Perdón la tardanza -Makoto iba llegando a la sala- ¿Lista Satou-chan?

Claro, cuando tu digas

-Los chicos salieron y después de ir por Haru fueron al templo donde se realizaba el festival. Minutos después de llegar se encontraron con Kou y los chicos, al final Kenshi no fue la única sin yukata, ya que Makoto, Haru, Rin y Sousuke optaron por tampoco llevarlo, luego de platicar un rato empezaron su recorrido por el festival-

Mira Kou-chan -Kenshi llego al puesto de las mascaras, tomo una de kappa y se la puso- ¿Como me veo?

¡Jajaja Ken-chan esa no! -Kou tomo una mascara de geisha- Esta quedaría mejor

Oh miren -Nagisa tomo una mascara de demonio rojo y se la puso a Rin- Encontré una para Rin-chan

Estas muerto Nagisa -Rin empezó a correr tras el mientras Nitori se quedaba con la mascara-

Oh mira -Kenshi tomo un antifaz de zorro blanco con pequeños dibujos de flores de cerezo y un listón rosa- Me encanta esta

Es muy linda, comprala

No se, parece un poco mas cara que las demás...

Gou-chan ¿Donde estan Nagisa y Rin?

Ah, Rin-senpai y Nagisa-kun están...

Digamos que ellos están disfrutando de una carrera...

¿Una carrera?

Dejalos ser Tachibana-kun, ya sabes como es Nagisa-kun

Si... -Makoto vio el antifaz que traía Kenshi- ¿Ibas a comprarla?

Oh bueno, pensaba en hacerlo, pero es algo cara

Creo... que te quedaría bien -Makoto se sonrojo- Es un antifaz muy lindo

Yo... -Kenshi era ahora la sonrojada, pero aun asi volteo a verlo- creo que la comprare

Parece que Rin ya lo atrapo -Dijo Haru-

Bueno, ¿que tal si vamos a ver los juegos? -Dijo Momo- ¿Hay algo que quieras Kou-chan?

mmm No se -Kou miro a Kenshi comprar el antifaz y rio un poco- Creo que sera mejor ir a ver que hay

-Paso el tiempo, y los chicos no tardaron en tener hambre, mientras buscaban su camino hacia los puestos, terminaron separándose y Kenshi se quedo en uno de los puestos de takoyaki-

Ahh, no veo a ninguno de los chicos...

Oye amiga ¿Estas sola? -Un chico se acerco a ella-

¿Eh? Oh no solo vine a comprar algo para un amigo -Kenshi empezó a mentir para que la dejara en paz, pero luego de comprar la comida e irse el tipo la siguió- ¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?

Lo siento, pense acompañarte hasta que llegaras con tu amigo

No es necesario, así que déjame

¡Satou-chan! -Makoto logro encontrar a Kenshi-

¡Tachibana-kun! -Kenshi dejo atrás al tipo y corrió rápido con Makoto- Me alegra haberte encontrado

Tranquila -Volteo a ver al tipo alejarse, al verlo lejos volvió a ver a Kenshi- ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo me asuste un poco -Kenshi noto lo cerca que estaba de Makoto- Gracias por haber llegado ¿Como me encontraste?

Bueno, te dije que te quedaba bien... -Makoto toco el antifaz, pero quito su mano rápido-

Oh... -Kenshi volteo a otro lado- Creo que hice bien al comprarla

Satou-chan, yo... ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

Si, claro pero ¿a donde?

No se, solo quisiera que me acompañaras

Esta bien...

-Kenshi siguió a Makoto hacia una zona del festival donde no había ninguna persona, cerca unos arboles, ella se sentía un poco nerviosa-

Tachibana-kun ¿Estas bien?

Si, estoy bien, yo solo... -Makoto se quedo callado un momento dándole la espalda a Kenshi-

¿Que sucede?

Satou-chan -Con todo sus nervios, finalmente volteo a verla- Hay algo que necesito decirte, estuve pensando mucho tiempo sobre esto pero hasta ahora decidí tener el valor de decírtelo

Tachibana-kun -Sintió como Makoto sujeto sus manos-

Por favor -Makoto no dejaba de temblar de los nervios- ¿Qui...quieres salir co... conmigo?

¿Eh? -Kenshi se quedo sorprendida- Pero, Tachibana-kun...

Satou-chan, cuando te conocí pensé que solo nos veríamos de vez en cuando en la escuela, pero cuando supe que estudiábamos en la misma carrera me emocione, me alegre tanto de saber que podríamos juntarnos mas seguido, yo poco a poco... -Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que Kenshi estaba llorando- ¿Satou-chan?

Yo también... yo también me alegre cuando supe que podríamos ser amigos, pero... -Kenshi lo vio directo a los ojos- No puedo hacerte esto Tachibana-kun, no mereces estar con alguien como yo

¿De que hablas? -Makoto la veía preocupado-

Tu eres alguien muy amable, gentil, yo... yo solo termino lastimando a la gente -Kenshi cerro los ojos mientras seguía llorando- Lo que te dije en el acuario no era del todo cierto, si fue una semifinal en el torneo de hace tres años, tenia esa presión encima... pero no perdí

¿Que paso? -Makoto sujeto a Kenshi de su mano- ¿Que sucedió Satou-chan?

No sabia que hacer, estábamos empatadas en la ultima ronda, estaba desesperada y termine atacando su brazo... ella soltó la espada y sujetaba su brazo, la había lastimado -Kenshi puso su mano libre en su cabeza- Los jueces pensaron que fue un accidente y lo dejaron pasar, pero la gente no lo vio así, pase a la final pero solo fue una victoria vacía, todos empezaron a llamarme espada sin corazón, mi padre... el solo me dio una cachetada y dijo que era una deshonra para la familia, me prohibió seguir practicando kendo mientras viviera con el...

Pero no es como si tu hubieras querido hacer eso, tu...

Tachibana-kun... nadie me vio bajo el men* -Kenshi lo miro desesperada- Estaba sonriendo... la lastime, termine con su carrera y yo estaba sonriendo, solo me importo pasar a la siguiente ronda, soy un mons...

-Kenshi no siguió hablando, Makoto la jalo hacia el y la abrazo fuertemente, como si jamas la fuera a dejar ir-

No lo digas, tu no eres eso, puede que hayas hecho eso pero tu jamas harías algo así por decisión propia, estabas bajo mucha presión

Pero fui consiente de ello... lo hice y no me importo lo que le paso a esa chica

Entonces dime porque quieres ser doctora, tu quieres ayudar a la gente que paso lo mismo que esa chica, quieres enmendar lo que hiciste, eso demuestra quien eres en realidad, eres una chica bondadosa e inocente que quiere ayudar a otros y... esa es la persona de la que me enamore -Makoto hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos- No me importa lo que haya pasado, yo quiero estar contigo

-Las palabras de Makoto la habían hecho pensar, durante los tres años, Miho, su madre y su hermano siempre trataron de hacerla entender que no había hecho algo malo, pero jamas lograron sacarla de esa idea, el había visto un lado de ella que jamas quería enseñarle a alguien. Al final, solo pudo recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Makoto-

Eres el primero... -Dijo ella recuperándose-

¿El primero?

Jamas le conté a alguien sobre esto... quienes lo sabían era porque estuvieron ahí ese día, los que me preguntaban recibían la misma respuesta que te di en el acuario, pero tu eres el primero al que le cuento todo, eres alguien especial

¿Entonces?

Muchas gracias... Makoto -Kenshi lo abrazo-

Solo quiero que me prometas que te darás una oportunidad de ser feliz -Makoto limpio la ultima lagrima del rostro de Kenshi- Sera mejor que busquemos a los chicos, aun nos falta ver los fuegos artificiales, vamonos Kenshi

Si, aunque creo que me veré rara con los ojos todos rojos -El estomago de Kenshi empezó a sonar, siendo señal de que estaba hambrienta, mientras su cara se ponía roja vio a Makoto reírse- Lo siento tanto

No, esta bien -Makoto se recuperaba de la risa- Te comprare algo

Ah no, creo que tengo el... -Kenshi vio el takoyaki que había comprado en el suelo- olvídalo

-Después de comprar algo de comer, ambos buscaron al grupo por unos minutos. Para su suerte lograron encontrarlos rápido-

¿Donde estaban? Nos tenían preocupados -Kou se acerco a Kenshi y noto sus ojos- ¿Que te sucedió Ken-chan?

Creo que el humo me afecto un poco, no pensé que me afectara tanto

Que bueno que logramos reunirnos a tiempo -Dijo Rei- Los fuegos artificiales no tardan en empezar

-Ya todos juntos se dirigieron al lugar donde verían los fuegos artificiales, cuando el espectáculo comenzó todos lo veían emocionados, aunque Makoto no pudo evitar voltear a verla. Cuando Kenshi se dio cuenta y lo vio, el solo dirigió de nuevo su vista a los fuegos artificiales sin poder ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro, ella hizo lo mismo pero también tomo a Makoto de la mano. Los dos finalmente habían dicho algo que tenián guardado por un tiempo y ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad en su vida-

_**Espero esto haya aclarado algunas dudas :3 y si las hay pues ya mi kouhai me reclamara xDD (Ya me iré preparando para dentro de dos semanas xp )**_

_**Y por cierto, esto AÚN no termina :p aun me quedan unas ideas mas para seguir, así que nos leemos la próxima**_

_***Geta: Son las sandalias que usan con los kimonos/yukatas **_

_***Men: Es el casco de los uniformes de kendo**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Gracias

_**Al fin, mi cerebro y la escuela me permitió seguir con el capitulo u.u7**_

_**Bueno, después del capitulo anterior, necesitaba seguirle a la historia :3 así que espero lo disfruten**_

**\- Gracias - Pequeñas confusiones -**

-Despues de una divertida noche (y especial para ciertas personas), los chicos regresaron a casa. Cuando Kenshi y Makoto llegaron a casa se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era-

Es demasiado tarde ¿Crees que Ran-chan este dormida?

Tal vez, creo que tendras que dormir en mi cuarto -Makoto volteo a ver a Kenshi toda roja despues de lo que dijo, haciendo que el tambien se pusiera igual - ¡No espera! No me referia a...

Oh, ya llegaron -La mamá de Makoto estaba en la entrada-

Bu-buenas noches -Dijo Kenshi-

Perdon por llegar tarde mamá

No se preocupen, aunque Ran ya esta dormida, no se si puedas entrar a su cuarto a dormir Kenshi-chan

Estaba pensando en dejarla dormir en mi cama, yo puedo usar el futon -Makoto entro a la casa mientras Kenshi lo seguia-

Es buena idea -Vio a Kenshi pasar- Aunque no se si sea buena idea que una pareja pase la noche juntos

¡Eh! -Makoto casi tropieza y voltea a ver a su mamá- Eso... ¡Te lo explico mañana!

Kenshi, te lo encargo cuando esten de nuevo en Tokyo

No se preocupe...

-Luego de eso, Kenshi siguió a Makoto y entraron a su habitación-

Perdón por eso -Dijo Makoto-

No, esta bien... mañana tendré que prepararme para los ataques de Ran-chan y Kou-chan todo el día, así que me sirvió de preparación

¿Vas a salir con ellas?

Me acompañaran a comprar cosas para Yuki

¿Yuki?

Mi nueva mascota -Kenshi sonrió al recordar al pequeño gato- También me pidieron que les ayudara con otra cosa, aunque no me dijeron que

Entonces sera mejor que vayas a descansar, mañana sera el ultimo día aquí -Makoto empezó a preparar el futon-

Dejame ayudarte -Kenshi se acerco a el- Yo puedo dormir en el

De ninguna manera, tu usa la cama

Estoy mas que acostumbrada a dormir en un futon, no te preocupes por eso

-Luego de cinco minutos, ella termino en la cama y se fueron a dormir agotados de esa noche, pero Kenshi no lograba poder cerrar los ojos, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Al final decidió asomarse a la orilla de la cama, no muy lejos de ella estaba Makoto durmiendo como si nada, bajo con cuidado de la cama y se arrodillo junto a el-

Se ve tan tranquilo... -Kenshi pasa su mano por la frente de Makoto moviendo algunos de sus cabellos, en ese momento el empezó a despertar y ella quito rápidamente su mano-Lo siento, no quería despertarte

Aun no estaba dormido -Volteo a ver a Kenshi que tenia una mirada acusadora- Esta bien, tal vez si lo estaba, pero no importa ¿Estas bien?

Si, solo no podía dormir, hoy pasaron muchas cosas -Kenshi sonrió un poco- Tal vez debería volver a acostarme

-Antes de que pudiera levantarse, sintió como era jalada hacia abajo y termino en los brazos de Makoto-

Todo estará bien, estaré contigo no importa lo que pase

Makoto...

-A pesar de los nervios que sintió al estar tan cerca de el, Kenshi logro conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó y vio a Makoto solo sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo-

Este... Makoto -No obtuvo ninguna respuesta- Makoto, creo que ya es hora de que nos levantemos

mmm Solo cinco minutos... -Makoto se movió tratando de volver a dormir y sintió un cuerpo a su lado, al escuchar un pequeño grito ahogado abrió los ojos y recordó lo de anoche. Se levanto de inmediato y se alejo un poco- ¡Perdón! Yo no...

No, esta bien -Kenshi se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse- No paso nada

-Los dos se quedaron sentados un rato, Makoto finalmente se levanto y fue a buscar su ropa mientras se quitaba la camisa, al ver esto Kenshi corrió rápidamente a la cama y se escondió debajo de las cobijas-

¡Makoto espera! -Kenshi grito escondiéndose-

¿Que? ¿Que sucede? -Volteo y vio a Kenshi escondida-

No... no te cambies aun -Alcanzo a escuchar unas pequeñas risas detrás de ella- ¡Es enserio!

Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrada a verme así ¿No que desde pequeña veías a los chicos en el entrenamiento?

Uno: Tenia ocho años, dos: En ese entonces eramos solo amigos y tres: ¡No es lo mismo ahora que somos novios! -Kenshi dijo lo ultimo aun mas roja de lo que estaba y agradecía que Makoto no pudiera verla-

Esta bien -Makoto aun se reía mientras tomaba su cobija- Esperare a que salgas

Gracias -Kenshi salio de su escondite, volteo y vio a Makoto de espaldas cubierto con su cobija, luego de pensarlo unos segundos camino hacia el y lo abrazo, tomando a Makoto por sorpresa- De verdad Makoto, muchas gracias

-Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, Kenshi salio corriendo de la habitación. Unos minutos después, Makoto le daría la noticia a sus padres y hermanos, haciendo que Ran fuera emocionada hacia Kenshi. La mañana paso y la tarde llego rápido, Makoto se dirigía a la puerta cuando vio a Kenshi y Ran llegando también a la puerta-

¿Van a salir?

Si, Ken-nee me llevara de compras junto con Kou-chan -Dijo Ran emocionada-

No te preocupes, Ran-chan estará bien con nosotras

Lo se -Makoto se agacho y miro a Ran- No le causes ningún problema a las chicas

Claro que no hermano

¿Tu también ibas a alguna parte Makoto?

Los chicos se querían reunir en casa de Haru, regresare antes de la cena

Bien, regresamos mas tardes -Ran empezó a llevar a Kenshi de su brazo a la puerta-

Si, nos vemos en la tarde

-Luego de una media hora de camino, las chicas se encontraron con Kou-

¡Ken-chan, Ran-chan! -Kou las saludaba-

Hola Kou-chan -Kenshi miro a Kou nerviosa- Que hago ahora, como le digo lo que paso anoche..

¡Kou-chan adivina que! -Ran corrio emocionada- ¡Ken-nee y Makoto son novios!

¡QUEEEEE! -Kou volteo sorprendida-

¡Ran-chan! -Kenshi corrió y le cubrió la boca-

¡Espera! ¿Como es que?... Anoche que nos separamos -Kou miro a Kenshi directo a los ojos- ¡Como no me dijiste anoche!

Es que... fue muy rápido... -Kenshi se puso roja- Yo no sabia... Ni siquiera se lo eh dicho a mi mejor amiga en Tokyo...

Obvio porque eso se dice en persona y no por mensaje, tienes que contarme todo

¿Te sirve saber que compartió el cuarto con mi hermano anoche?

-Las dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Kou rompió el silencio-

Kenshi...

¡Ran-chan no me estas ayudando!

-Mientras, Makoto llego a la casa de Haru y lo vio a el, Rin, Rei y Nagisa sentados en la sala viéndolo directo a el con una cara seria-

Este... ¿Sucede algo chicos?

Esta es una sesión de ayuda Makoto -Dijo Rin-

¿Sesión de ayuda?

No podemos dejar lo que sucede con Ken-chan asi Mako-chan

¿De que hablan? -Makoto volteo con Haru-

Yo no les dije nada, ellos lo sospecharon desde el dia en que conocieron a Satou-san

Era mas que obvio Makoto, hasta Rei se dio cuenta de ello

Si... espere ¿Que quiere decir con eso Rin-san?

Lo importante es que te ayudaremos a que confieses tus sentimientos a Ken-chan antes de que regresen a Tokyo -Nagisa volteo con los chicos- ¿Donde podría ser un buen lugar?

Chicos...

Tal vez en la playa seria un buen lugar -Dijo Rei-

Chicos...

No lo se, yo solo vine a dar apoyo moral -Rin miraba algo aburrido-

Oigan... chicos, les agradezco esto pero... -Makoto trato de detener la situación- ¡Chicos!

-Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Makoto todo rojo -

Yo... ya hable con ella, Kenshi acepto salir conmigo... -Luego de eso, hubo un pequeño momento de silencio-

Ya era hora -Dijo Haru-

Entonces esta sesión acabo -Rin se puso de pie-

¡Eh! No es justo, yo quería seguir con esto

Deberías estar mas feliz Nagisa-kun, felicidades Makoto-senpai

Gracias Rei...

Makoto, tengo una duda

¿Que pasa Haru?

Ran estaba dormida cuando llegaron ¿verdad?

Si ¿Porque lo preguntas?

¿Donde durmió Satou-san?

-Ante la pregunta, Makoto solo se quedo callado y se ponía rojo mientras todos se le quedaron viendo-

Espera Makoto -Dijo Rin- Me estas diciendo que Ken y tu...

¡Que! -Makoto despertó del shock- ¡Que quieres decir con eso Rin!

¡Tu sabes de lo que hablo! -Rin era el sonrojado ahora-

Oh, Mako-chan avanza rápido con Ken-chan

Makoto-senpai, entonces usted y Kenshi-senpai...

¡Esperen todos! Ella solo durmió en mi cama, yo me quede en el suelo, Haru ayúdame

Te dije que le confesaras tus sentimientos, no que dieras un paso tan grande como ese

¡Haru!

-Luego de aclarar ciertos malentendidos, todos regresaron a casa, por la noche la mamá de Makoto preparo una cena de despedida para los tres que estarían de vuelta a Tokyo mañana por la tarde. Esa mañana en el aeropuerto todos estaban en el aeropuerto para despedirse, entre lagrimas y risas Makoto, Haru y Kenshi (con Yuki acompañándola) regresaron a Tokyo.

Después de las horas de viaje, finalmente regresaron a Tokyo, al salir del aeropuerto Miho estaba ahí esperándolos-

Bienvenidos a Tokyo mis amigos viajeros, ¿listos para el regreso a clases?

¿Que bienvenida es esa Miho-chan? -Kenshi fue la primera en llegar con ella- No es necesario que nos recuerdes eso

Vienes de pasar una semana en el paraíso mientras yo me la pase limpiando la casa de mi abuela en Kyoto, no te pude torturar en esa semana, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido

Hablando de eso... -Kenshi saca una nota de su mochila- ¿Me puedes explicar esto?

Ah, yo... solo un pequeño regalo que te deje

Muy gracioso, ya lo arreglaremos después

Es bueno verte de nuevo Yamaki-chan -Makoto llego junto a Haru-

¿Disfrutaron la playa Mako-chan? -Miho reía en voz baja mientras Kenshi le golpeaba el brazo-

Algo así -Dijo Makoto antes de voltear con Kenshi- Las acompañaremos hasta tu apartamento, ¿esta bien eso Kenshi?

Deberían regresar pronto al suyo Makoto, ambos también están cansados del viaje

No importa, no podemos dejarlas ir sola, iré con Haru por un taxi, les avisare cuando tengamos uno

Esta bien -Kenshi vio a Makoto irse mientras sentía la mirada acusadora de Miho detrás de ella-

Pero que acabo de ver y oír... ¿Algo nuevo que decirme Ken-chan?

Bueno -Kenshi levanto una jaula- Tengo un amigo para Nyanta

Oh que lindo... ¡No cambies el tema! ¡Que fue eso! acaso tu y Mako-chan... el bikini funciono...

¡No fue eso! -Dijo Kenshi al recordar el traje-

Eso no importa, tienes mucho que contarme Ken-chan...

_**Y ahora, unas cuantas noticias :3**_

_**1.- En el próximo capitulo tendremos un pequeño timeskip, no sera mucho, solo unos cuantos meses **_

_**2.- Se vienen las vacaciones, pero igual tendré algo de trabajo, así que no se que tanto publique este tiempo, pero de que habrá capítulos, los habrá :)**_

_**3.- Los especiales ya los tengo en mente, pero estos serán publicados hasta el final de la historia (que cuanto falta, ni yo se xD)**_

_**Y creo que ya :p se cuidan y nos leemos luego**_


	16. Capitulo 16: Invierno

_**Bueno, ahora que ya oficialmente soy libre de la escuela, toca seguir con esta historia :3**_

_**Iniciemos de una buena vez con esta nueva etapa**_

-Los meses pasaron, eran finales de noviembre y el invierno había llegado, tal vez no nevaba pero el frió seguía presente. Las clases habían terminado y Kenshi se ponía de pie mientras una sonriente Miho la esperaba afuera-

¿Como esta mi modelo favorita?

Todo bien -Dijo Kenshi mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas- ¿Traes lo que te pedí?

Claro -Miho le mostró una mochila que traía aparte de la suya- consola de videojuego con el juego que me pediste, solo regresalo cuando termines de practicar

Perdón por hacerte traerlo Miho-chan -Finalmente había salido del salón y se puso junto a ella-

No es nada, aunque deberías ir pensando en comprar uno

Lo se, pero lo que guardo del trabajo se va en libros que me piden en las clases, ademas... acaba de pasar el cumpleaños de Makoto

Ah, pero la señorita quería hacer el regalo ella misma

¡Claro que si! Era la primera vez que festejábamos su cumpleaños y me entere una semana antes, quería que fuera algo especial...

Si, de seguro se la pasaron entre besos y abrazos

Bueno, no es del todo cierto...

Esta bien, pero si hubo besos -Miho miro a Kenshi dudosa- Espera... ¡Me estas diciendo que aun no se han besado!

¡Miho-chan! -Kenshi le cubrió la boca- No tienes que gritarlo

Ustedes dos son demasiado inocentes -Dijo mientras se quitaba la mano- ¿como quieres que reaccione?

Pero no es que jamas le haya dado un beso, el siempre me besa en la frente o en la mejilla como yo -Kenshi se ponía roja de solo decirlo-

¡Eso no vale! Yo ya me hubiera besado unas 100 veces con mi novio... si lo tuviera -Miho volteo a verla preocupada- Si no se han besado me imagino que ni siquiera han pensando en el se...

¡Ya! -Kenshi empezó a desesperarse- ¡Me estas torturando de mas!

No te dejare en paz hasta que se hayan besado -Se escucho un tono de telefono- Y hablando del rey de roma

¡Espera! -Kenshi saco su telefono- Hola Makoto

_Hola, perdón por molestarte, ¿Estas ocupada?_

No, solo hablaba con Miho-chan -Kenshi le dio una mirada rápida a Miho- Que por cierto, no escuches lo que ella diga por las próximas dos semanas, pero ¿Porque llamas? Pensé que nos veríamos en la salida antes de que fueras a trabajar

_Si, sobre eso, me pidieron que llegara antes, ya estoy a medio camino... lo siento_

No, esta bien no te preocupes, te veré mañana antes de clases

_Si, nos vemos_

-Kenshi guardo su teléfono después de terminar la llamada, mientras volteaba a ver a Miho-

¿Y cuando se besaran?

¡Miho-chan!

-Luego de pasar un rato mas con Miho, Kenshi se dirigió a su apartamento, después de comer y hacer las tareas, conecto la consola y se puso a jugar, tras una hora de juego dejo el control en el suelo-

Ahhh, todavía no puedo con este juego, no puedo con estos controles -Kenshi miraba la pantalla cuando recibió una llamada-

_Kenshi, logre salir temprano del trabajo_ -Dijo Makoto apenas Kenshi respondió el teléfono- _¿Estas ocupada?_

Me alegra que salieras temprano -Kenshi miro el juego- No, estoy libre

_Entonces... ¿Puedo ir a tu apartamento?_

Ah, claro -Kenshi se sonrojo un poco- Te espero...

_Bien_ -Makoto no pudo ocultar la alegría- _te veré en una media hora_

Si...

-Kenshi miro el teléfono y se levanto rápidamente para limpiar lo que pudo del departamento, pero mientras limpiaba recibió una llamada en el teléfono de su apartamento-

mmm Esto es raro -Kenshi respondió confundida- Bueno... ¿mamá?

_Hola Kenshi, perdon por no hablar antes, eh estado ocupada_

Me alegra escucharte mamá, ¿como has estado?

_Bien, pero necesitaba hablar contigo_

¿Si?

-Tal como había dicho, Makoto no tardo en llegar al departamento de Kenshi y se quedo de pie frente a la puerta-

¿Bastara con esto? Solo son un par de sandwiches... -Makoto miraba la bolsa en su mano para después tocar a la puerta, al no haber reacción llamo otra vez- Kenshi, soy yo ¿Estas ocupada?

Makoto... -Se escucho detrás de la puerta, pero ella la abrió rápido y corrió hacia el-

¡Woah! Oye, se que no nos vimos en la tarde pero... -Antes de poder seguir vio que estaba temblando- ¿Que te sucede?

Yo... perdón, es que... -Kenshi seguía nerviosa- Tengo miedo

-Luego de que Kenshi se calmara un poco, ambos pasaron al departamento y se sentaron en el sillón de la sala para que ella pudiera explicar lo que sucedía-

¿Porque estas así? -Makoto no dejaba de verla preocupado- ¿Que paso después de que colgué? Estabas bien en ese entonces

Cuando terminamos de hablar me puse a arreglar un poco el departamento, pero entonces recibí una llamada de mi mamá...

_¿Crees poder venir a Kyoto en invierno?_

...¿Que?

_Se que... se que aun estas preocupada por lo que paso, pero tu hermano va a venir a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros y pensé que seria lindo si todos estuviéramos..._

¿Reunidos como una familia? -Termino Kenshi- Sabes lo que el piensa, ya no me ve como alguien digno de la familia

_Tu padre se ira por una semana a la ciudad por un evento al que lo invitaron, podrías venir en ese tiempo y pasarla tranquila en casa_

Mamá... no se si pueda...

_Por favor Kenshi, ¿puedes hacerlo por mi?_

Mi mamá insistió, no podía hacerla sentir mal... pero, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasara cuando llegue

¿Entonces jamas pensaste en volver?

No es eso, es solo que... no creo estar lista, después de lo que paso pude seguir adelante gracias a la compañía de Miho-chan, pero estar en mi casa era muy estresante, tenia que soportar la mirada fría de mi padre, ademas de ver los entrenamientos de lejos sabiendo que jamas podría tocar una espada de nuevo... -Kenshi sentía ganas de llorar- Tengo miedo de enfrentar todo eso yo sola...

No lo harás... -Makoto tomo la mano de Kenshi- No importa si no estoy contigo, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, pudiste superar todo lo que te paso esa noche del festival, se que puedes superarlo, eres mas fuerte ahora

Mako... -Kenshi no soporto mas y se lanzo sobre el a abrazarlo, terminando ambos acostados en el sillon- Haz hecho tanto por mi, siento que solo estoy molestando

Eso jamas -Makoto jugo con el cabello de Kenshi- Siempre podras contar conmigo para lo que quieras

-Unos minutos después, ambos se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban y terminaron sonrojándose, pero Kenshi empezó a recordar todo lo que le dijo Miho en la tarde después de clases. Como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de Kenshi, Makoto volteo a otro lado sintiendo algo de pena, al hacerlo vio un control sobre la mesa-

No sabia que tuvieras videojuegos

¿Eh? -Kenshi regreso a la realidad y vio el control, se levanto lo tomo y escondió detrás de ella- No se de que hablas

Kenshi ¿Que ocultas?

Nada -Kenshi volteo a otro lado un poco avergonzada, pero volteo de vuelta al ver que Makoto se levanto y acerco a ella- ¿Que es lo que haces?

Si no piensas decirlo -Makoto puso sus manos en la cintura de Kenshi y la levanto-

¡Gyaaah! ¡Mako bajame! ¡Traigo falda!

No hasta que me digas -Makoto solo sonreía al verla-

Esta bien, lo diré -Kenshi mostró el control en señal de paz- Le pedí a Miho-chan que me prestara su consola para practicar y poder jugar contigo, siempre que me invitas a jugar termino arruinando la misión y perdemos, solo quería que fuera sorpresa

¿Era eso? -Se puso a reir mientras bajaba a Kenshi- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Puedo ayudarte con eso

Te dije que quería sorprenderte, ademas -Kenshi le dio la espalda algo avergonzada- has estado ocupado últimamente y no quería molestarte con esto

No importa, ¿que te parece que si te ayudo un poco ahora? -Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kenshi, quien volteo a verlo confundida- bueno, mañana es fin de semana y ninguno trabaja mañana, si no te molesta podria quedarme a pasar la noche

No veo ningún problema en ello -Sintió como Makoto recargaba su cabeza sobre la de Kenshi- disfrutas que tu novia sea mas pequeña que tu ¿verdad?

Bueno, no puedo negar que tiene sus ventajas

-La noche paso sin mayor problema, Kenshi se sintió mas relajada teniendo a Makoto junto a ella y a pesar de que lo que dijo Miho paso por su cabeza una vez mas, lo dejo pasar y empezó a preocuparse por lo que venia.

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Kenshi fue a la casa de Miho para explicarle todo lo sucedido-

Entonces ¿Que harás? -Miho miro preocupada a Kenshi-

Pues iré, no veo mas opción

Pero... ¿estas segura?

La verdad no... pero ayer que hable con Makoto me senti mas relajada, senti que debia intentarlo

Rayos... porque tuve a asignarme al campamento que nos invito el profesor... no puedo ir a Kyoto contigo, al menos tendrías mas compañía ¿No crees que Mako-kun pueda ir contigo?

¡No, eso no! -Kenshi empezó a preocuparse- No es que quiera que no vaya, pero... no se como reaccione el si llevo a Makoto

¡Al demonio lo que piense! No tiene derecho a decir algo despues de lo que paso

Tal vez... pero aun es mi padre -Kenshi saco su teléfono para ver la hora- Tengo que irme, debo terminar un trabajo, te veo luego Miho-chan

Esta bien -Miho miro a Kenshi salir del cuarto y saco su teléfono para realizar una llamada- Hola, buenas tardes señora Natsuki, ¿como a estado?

-A la mañana siguiente, en la azotea del edificio de artes, Makoto iba llegando a la hora que Miho lo había citado-

¡Hey Mako-kun¡ Que bueno que llegaste

Perdón si te hice esperar Yamaki-chan

Tranquilo, siempre me ha gustado dibujar aqui, pero bueno, ire directo al grano... ya sabes todo lo que paso con Ken-chan, pero aun hay algo que te falta saber

¿De que hablas?

De su padre, Satou Hiroto, Kenshi rara vez habla de el, es algo entendible pero el antes era alguien amable

¿Entonces porque le hizo eso a Kenshi?

Todo empezó cuando ella tenia 7 años, para ese entonces su padre ya era uno de los mejores maestros del kendo en Kyoto, si no es que de todo Japón, el siempre quiso que sus hijos siguieran sus pasos; que fueran los sucesores del dojo, por lo que empezó con el hermano de mayor de Kenshi, con Keiji; el es unos 8 años mayor. Aunque le gustaba practicar kendo no siempre lo vio como su futuro, por eso cuando cumplió 15 le dijo a su padre que no seguiría practicando kendo... eso en verdad lo enfureció, solo porque su madre no lo permitió, pero el hubiera sido capaz de correrlo. Después de eso miro a Kenshi como la próxima sucesora y ella lo hubiera hecho con gusto...

Hasta que sucedió el incidente del torneo -Concluyo Makoto-

Tu hijo mayor decide no seguir la tradición familiar y tu segunda hija termina siendo una vergüenza para la familia, eso debió haberlo alterado, por eso me alegre cuando Kenshi me dijo que vendría a Tokyo para la universidad, ella no tendría que soportar esa presión por lo menos durante unos años mas, pero ahora tiene que regresar, al menos me hubiera gustado que pasara un tiempo para que lo hubiera superado por completo... y es por eso que te llame Mako-kun

¿A mi? -Makoto la miro confundido- ¿Por que?

Por que gracias a ti Kenshi a vuelto a sonreir, no como la que veías cuando nos conocimos, sino su verdadera sonrisa -Se acerco y le dio un sobre- Es por eso que quiero que me hagas un favor

-Makoto tomo el sobre y lo abrió, cuando vio lo de adentro se sorprendió y volteo con Miho-

¿Que es esto Yamaki-chan?

Un boleto de avión tonto, quiero que vayas a Kyoto con Kenshi, cuando le comente que fueras con ella me dijo que no sabría como reaccionaria su padre, pero si tu estas con ella se que podrá sentirse mas relajada y tal vez hagas que olvide los problemas que vivió en Kyoto

En verdad te preocupas por Kenshi ¿Verdad? -Sonrió mientras sacaba el boleto-

Si algo pasara con Haru-kun harias lo mismo ¿no? Es para eso que están los amigos, si no entran en razón tienes que hacerlo tu -Saco su teléfono y vio la hora- Es por eso que le dije a Ken-chan que la vería aquí exactamente...

Miho-chan -Kenshi iba llegando a la azotea-

Ahora -Miho vio a Kenshi llegar- Hola Ken-chan

Hola Miho... ¿Makoto?

Hey -Makoto la saludo algo nervioso-

Bueno, asi estan las cosas, tu guarda ese boleto y espero que disfruten su viaje a Kyoto

¡Espera que! -Kenshi volteo con ella- Miho, te había dicho que...

No importa -Miho interrumpio a Kenshi abrazandola- Sabes que es lo mejor que Makoto-kun vaya contigo, no dejes que eso siga interrumpiendo tu vida, asi que no reniegues y vayan a Kyoto

Miho-chan... -Kenshi miro a Makoto y después volvió con Miho- Esta bien, tienes razón, muchas gracias

Me alegra que entendieras y no te preocupes por Yuki, le preguntare a mi mamá si puede cuidarla junto con Nyanta -Miho iba a retirarse pero dio media vuelta al recordar algo- Oh cierto, hable con tu mamá ayer y le dije que alguien mas iría contigo, pero no le dije que era tu novio, así que vayan pensando como decirle, luego me cuentas como se puso

¡Miho-chan/Yamaki-chan! -Los dos gritaron mientras Miho salia corriendo de la azotea-

Sabes, nunca eh ido a Kyoto -Dijo Makoto- me dijeron que era un lugar muy bonito.. ¿Crees poder mostrarme algunos lugares?

Claro Makoto, se me ocurren algunos lugares donde ir

_**Y otra vez de viaje, aunque esta vez serán solo ellos dos ;3 **_

_**Y hora de dar paso a la ultima prueba para Kenshi y así poder superar ese trauma, espero les haya gustado y prepárense para lo que viene n_n**_


	17. Capitulo 17: Las dos caras de la moneda

_**Hola :3 de nuevo con otro capitulo listo, pero antes de pasar al capitulo, un pequeño punto que quiero aclarar :p**_

_**En el capitulo pasado Miho le dio a Makoto el boleto de avión para ir a Kyoto, pero luego de una pequeña investigación descubrí que se puede llegar también en autobús n nlll así que ahora quedamos con el viaje en autobús**_

_**Una vez aclarado esto, empecemos **_

**\- Las dos caras de la moneda - Regreso a Kyoto -**

-Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado, y con ello, el día en que Kenshi iría a Kyoto. Luego de un viaje que duro unas 5 horas en autobús y una media hora mas en taxi, los chicos habían llegado a la calle donde estaba la casa de Kenshi-

Vaya, ese fue un largo viaje -Dijo Makoto mientras bajaba las maletas-

Pues prepárate que todavía nos falta caminar -Kenshi tomo su maleta y le señalo la subida que tenían enfrente-

¿No podia llevarnos el taxi hasta la entrada?

No es tanto, solo unos minutos mas, vamos Mako, con el frió que hace en Kyoto es mejor movernos rápido

-Tal como dijo Kenshi, en esta época hacia mucho frió en Kyoto, apenas bajando del autobús Makoto saco su abrigo, mientras Kenshi ya iba preparada desde antes usando hasta una bufanda. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada de la casa, Makoto solo quedo boquiabierto al ver el tamaño de la casa, tan grande y con un estilo clásico japones-

¿Sucede algo Makoto? -Kenshi se paro frente a el-

Kenshi... ¿Tu familia es rica?

¿Eh? No, no es eso -Kenshi rió un poco- Esta casa perteneció a mi familia por varias generaciones

Aun así, es enorme

Bueno, toma en cuenta que parte de la casa es el dojo... aunque tampoco usamos la mayoría de las habitaciones

Ya veo -Makoto seguía sorprendido por el tamaño de la casa-

¡Pero también el jardín toma gran parte del terreno! No es como si viviéramos con lujos y eso -Kenshi se sonrojo un poco- Perdón, mi casa no es tan normal como otras

¡Ah no! No te tienes que disculpar por eso, es solo que es la primera vez que veo una casa tan grande, no quise hacerte sentir mal

-Luego de eso, ambos se voltearon a ver a los segundos empezaron a reírse del comportamiento de cada uno-

Ven -Tomo la mano de Makoto- Mi mamá debe estar esperándonos

-Al pasar por la puerta, llegaron al jardín cubierto de nieve y mientras lo recorrían, Makoto alcanzo a ver a una mujer de vestido rojo y chamarra blanca con cabello azul corto, Kenshi soltó su mano y corrió a abrazar a la mujer-

¡Mamá! -Kenshi llego emocionada con ella- Me alegra verte

Kenshi -Ella paso su mano por el cabello de Kenshi- Me alegro de verte también, estoy feliz de que hayas venido

Dude un poco... pero, me ayudaron a tomar mi decisión

¿Te ayudaron? -ella volteo y miro a Makoto- ¿Quien es el Kenshi?

Ah disculpe, soy Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto -Makoto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso-

Oh, debes ser la persona que menciono Miho, soy Satou Natsuki, gracias por cuidar de mi hija¿es un amigo de la universidad Kenshi?

Si, bueno... -Kenshi se puso roja- el... es mi novio mamá

¿Eh? -Natsuki se confundió un poco, aunque parecía mas sorprendida- ¿Tienes... novio? ¿Desde cuando?

Desde las vacaciones de verano -Dijo Kenshi- Perdón por sorprenderte así

No... esta bien -Natsuki volteo sonriendo con Makoto- Por favor, cuida mucho de mi hija

Claro, se lo prometo

¡Onee-chan! -Se escucho un grito desde atrás en la casa- ¡Ya llegaste!

¡Kenta! -Kenshi corrió pasando a su mamá y abrazo a un niño pequeño de pelo corto y negro-

Ese es el hermano menor de Kenshi ¿verdad? me hablo mucho de el en el camino -Antes de que pudiera avanzar sintió que la mamá de Kenshi le sujetaba el brazo-

Makoto-kun... lo que dije hace poco, por favor cuídala, mi hija ya sufrió mucho -Ella lo veía directo a los ojos- Miho-chan me dijo que Kenshi había cambiado un poco, pero jamas pensé que fuera por eso, gracias por estar con ella todo este tiempo

No se preocupe, le prometí a Kenshi que estaría con ella sin importar lo que pasara y usted también puede contar conmigo para lo que sea

Muchas gracias, déjame que les sirva algo de té

-Mientras Makoto y Natsuki caminaban, Kenshi jugaba con Kenta, cuando este vio a Makoto se puso frente a ella-

¿Quien es el Onee-chan? -Kenta veía a Makoto de modo desafiante-

Es mi novio Kenta -Kenshi le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- compórtate y no seas rudo con Makoto

mmm -No dejaba de ver a Makoto-

Gusto en conocerte Kenta -Makoto trataba de iniciar la conversación con el-

Si... -Kenta dio la vuelta y regreso a la casa- Iré a mi cuarto por unas cosas mamá

Oye, Kenta... bueno, creo que mejor lo seguimos, esta haciendo frió -Kenshi vio a su mamá y a Kenta entrar a la casa para después tomar las maletas y voltear con Makoto- Ire... ire a ver a mi padre, también dejare las maletas en la habitación de cada quien, mas tarde te enseñare tu cuarto

Esta bien -Se acerco a ella y le beso la frente- ¿Segura que no quieres que vaya contigo?

Estaré bien, con saber que estas aquí me ayuda a poder encararlo con mas calma

-Después de pasar a dejar las maletas en cada habitación, Kenshi tomo camino hacia el dojo que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y en medio del dojo estaba su padre sentado frente a las espadas de madera como si estuviera concentrado. Sin entrar al lugar, Kenshi se arrodillo y toco la puerta para llamar su atención-

Ya llegue padre -Dijo en un tono serio-

Me di cuenta, la casa rara vez es ruidosa

Solo saludaba a Kenta, llevo meses sin verlo y el llego emocionado al verme

Ya veo -Miro a Kenshi de reojo- Tu madre me dijo que vendrías acompañada, ¿es tu amiga de la primaria?

Miho no pudo venir, tuvo que asistir a un campamento escolar -Kenshi empezó a dudar si decirle lo que pensaba, pero siguió adelante- quien vino es mi novio, deberías venir a presentarte con el

¿Novio? ¿Acaso para eso te deje ir a Tokyo?

Si te preocupa el hecho de que este fallando en mis estudios, déjame decirte que no debes hacerlo -Kenshi saco una hoja de papel de la bolsa de su abrigo- Estas son mis calificaciones, al verlas notaras que todo esta bien, y Makoto tampoco descuida sus estudios por si te preguntabas

Bien, ya lo veré cuando haya una oportunidad, solo espero que recuerdes las reglas que impuse en cuanto al dojo

Por eso mismo no eh entrado, aun estoy consiente de ello

Entonces no hay mas que discutir, puedes retirarte

Entendido

-Kenshi se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación, cuando llego solo se recargo en la puerta y se tranquilizo después de la platica. Después de relajarse y fue de nuevo a la sala donde estaban su madre y Makoto-

Mira, esta es Kenshi cuando tenia ocho años -Natsuki le mostraba unas fotos enmarcadas que tenia en la sala a Makoto- En ese entonces apenas empezaba a practicar el kendo, aun era muy inocente, aunque creo que tengo algunas fotos de ella cuando era bebe

¡Mamá! -Kenshi llego corriendo toda sonrojada y se puso frente a Makoto- ¿Que es lo que haces?

Oh tranquila Kenshi, no haré el típico cliche de enseñarle las fotos de ti desnuda en la bañera -Dijo riendo- pero estan las tuyas con tu pijama de conejo

¿Pijama de conejo? -Makoto volteo a verla-

¡Tu no escuchaste nada! -Kenshi tomo la mano de Makoto- Ven, te mostrare tu habitación

El té esta casi listo, así que no tarden -Natsuki vio a ambos irse- Jamas pensé que podría ver a Kenshi así

-Luego del momento algo embarazoso, Kenshi solo se dedico a guiar a Makoto por la casa-

Sabes, creo que te verías linda si usaras esa pijama ahora

Ahhh, porque tuvo que mencionar la pijama -Kenshi se detuvo frente a una puerta- Esta es tu habitación, si tienes cualquier duda pregúntame, se que el lugar puede ser algo confuso al ser una casa grande y antigua

Si, creo que lo haré... ¿te encuentras bien? digo, después de que hablaras con tu padre

Si... fue algo difícil, pero pude mantener mi compostura frente a el, no se cuando se quiera presentar contigo, solo espero que no pase nada malo

Tranquila, todo estará bien, tu mamá dijo que el té estaría listo pronto, sera mejor que vayamos pronto

Si, vamos

Y ya quiero ver esas fotos, de seguro te veías linda de pequeña

¡Mako! Espera, ¿como que me veía linda?

-Asi, iniciaría una semana algo difícil, pero que podría ayudar a Kenshi a superar el trauma que afecta su vida-

_**Aun no se cuanto tardara esta parte de la historia, lo que si es que sera lo ultimo en cuanto a la historia principal (ya oneshots y especiales vendrán después de que la historia finalice n n)**_

_**Si hay algún tema que les gustaría ver en los especiales pueden pedirlo y con gusto haré el intento, por lo pronto se cuidan y nos leemos después **_


	18. Capitulo 18: Pequeña charla

_**Bien es hora de un capitulo mas de esta pequeña historia n.n/ gracias por su paciencia y disfruten la lectura**_

**\- Pequeña charla - Bienvenido a la familia -**

-Las mañanas en Tokyo eran frías, pero eso no evito que Makoto se despertara temprano como de costumbre aunque no sabia que hacer, aun no conocía las calles por lo que no podía salir a correr y no sabia si los demás seguían durmiendo, pero sus dudas se resolvieron al momento en que escucho unos ruidos en la casa. Salio de su habitación y se dirigió de donde venían las voces-

Ya estoy lista mamá -Se escuchaba la voz de Kenshi-

_Ah, Kenshi ya esta despierta_ -Makoto se acerco a la habitación- Buenos dias Ken...

Makoto -Kenshi volteo sorprendida, pero la sorpresa era que ella estaba vestida con un kimono rosa claro y con el cabello recogido- Perdón,¿te despertamos verdad?

No, yo, este yo solo... -Makoto solo se quedo viendo a Kenshi-

Oh buenos días Makoto -Natsuki iba entrando en la sala también usando un kimono color gris- ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos a la ceremonia de té?

¿Ceremonia? -Finalmente había aclarado su mente-

Mi mamá sabe como realizar ceremonias de té, le gusta celebrarlas de vez en cuando ¿Porque no nos acompañas?

Bueno, suena interesante, creo que lo intentare

Perfecto, ire a buscar alguno de los trajes de mi hijo, no es tan alto como tu pero podría quedarte, Kenshi, ve enseñándole algunas de las reglas

¿Reglas? -Makoto pregunto mientras Natsuki se retiraba-

No solo vas a llegar y tomar el té -Kenshi rio un poco- Dejame explicarte un poco

-Luego de unos minutos y de que Makoto se cambiara al kimono cafe que trajo la mamá de Kenshi, los tres estaban sentados en el Sukiya* con el y Kenshi sentados frente a Natsuki quien había iniciado con la preparación del té. Kenshi no pudo evitar voltear y ver como las mangas le quedaban cortas a Makoto y trato de aguantar la risa recibiendo una llamada de atención de su madre-

Señorita, puedo perdonarle a Makoto algunos errores, pero tu ya sabes comportarte aqui

Lo siento -Dijo Kenshi calmándose mientras veía que Makoto se reía en un poco-

Makoto, este no es uno de los casos que pueda perdonarte

Ah, lo siento -Makoto ya no aguantaba mas el dolor en las piernas debido al tiempo que llevaban sentados, volteo con Kenshi y vio como ella seguía sentada como si nada-

Bien, aqui tienen chicos -Natsuki habia terminado de preparar el té- Espero lo disfruten

-Una hora después, ya terminada la ceremonia, Makoto salio al fin estirando sus piernas cansadas y se dirigió a su cuarto para regresar el traje prestado a la mamá de Kenshi pero en el camino se topo con Hiroto -

Tu debes ser el novio de Kenshi -Dijo sin dejar de ver a Makoto-

Buenos dias, soy Tachibana Makoto, es un gusto conocerlo

No es necesario que seas tan formal, si sales con ella debes saber todo lo que paso

Señor, yo solo vine a apoyar a Kenshi en lo que ella necesite

Ella esta bien asi, no necesita nada mas -Hirato decidio retirarse- Si me disculpas, debo prepararme para mi viaje

Espere -Makoto trato de seguir la conversación, pero Hiroto ya se había retirado-

Makoto, aquí estabas -Kenshi se acerco a Makoto- mi mamá pensaba que no recordarías donde quedaba tu habitación así que...

Acabo de hablar con tu padre

¿Que? ¿mi padre andaba por aqui? Es raro que este por la casa temprano cuando sale a un evento, normalmente se queda en su habitación o en el dojo

Bueno, solo puedo decir que es algo serio -Makoto se sentía algo nervioso-

Oye, tranquilo -Kenshi se puso frente a el y coloco sus manos en el rostro de Makoto- Tu me dijiste que debia ser fuerte cuando estuviera frente a el, si tu no puedes hacerlo que esperanzas tengo yo

Je, tienes razón, como podría pedirte eso si yo no puedo hacerlo -Sonrió mientras sujetaba una de las manos de Kenshi- Perdón por eso

No te preocupes, sera mejor que vayas a cambiarte, segun mi mamá, mi hermano no debe tardar en llegar

Si -Makoto vio a Kenshi ir de nuevo a la sala- ¿no te cambiaras tu?

Esperare a que mi padre se vaya, ira unos días a la ciudad para una exhibición de kendo, así que iremos a despedirlo

-Media hora después, Kenshi estaba de pie junto a su madre en la entrada de la casa mientras su padre salia con sus maletas-

Que te vaya bien querido, ten cuidado con tus cosas

No te preocupes, te hablare cuando llegue al hotel -Se quedo de pie cuando paso frente a Kenshi- Espero que sigas las reglas a pesar de mi ausencia

Lo haré padre, no te preocupes por ello

-Luego de eso, Hiroto paso la entrada con sus maletas y se dirigió a la bajada, Kenshi dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa, Makoto estaba ahí esperándola-

No sabia si salir -Makoto le paso una cobija a Kenshi- Debes tener frió luego de estar un rato afuera solo con el kimono

Ya estoy acostumbrada al clima, aunque si me da algo de pena estar así -Tomo la cobija y se cubrió-

Te ves linda -Dijo mientras se ponía algo rojo- No tuve la oportunidad de verte con yukata en el festival de Iwatobi

Podria decir lo mismo -Kenshi trato de aguantar la risa- Aunque te quedaba algo corto

Ahora tu eres la que disfruta tener un novio alto

No lo voy a negar

Kenshi -Natsuki llamaba desde afuera- Tu hermano y Kaoru ya estan aqui

¡Si mamá!

¿Quien es Kaoru? -Pregunto Makoto-

Es cierto, no te conté, mi hermano Keiji esta casado -Kenshi rió un poco al ver la cara de Makoto- Fue hace dos años, se conocieron en secundaria y desde entonces se habían llevado bien. Cuando conocí a Kaoru onee-chan fue un día emocionante, no había hablado con una chica en la casa aparte de mi mamá y Miho, fue como tener una hermana mayor

Por eso supiste como llevarte con Ran ¿verdad?

Fue mi ejemplo a seguir

Ya llegue -Un chico alto, no tanto como Makoto, y de pelo azul corto iba entrando-

¡Keiji! -Kenshi fue corriendo a abrazarlo- Te extrañe tanto hermano

Mi pequeña hermanita finalmente regreso a casa -Keiji seguia abrazandola- Tengo algo que mostrarte Kenshi

¿Mostrarme algo? -Kenshi vio a su mamá y a una mujer de cabello negro hasta los hombros entrando- ¡Kaoru onee-chan!

Kenshi-nee -Kaoru sonrió al ver a Kenshi-

Espera Kenshi, no corras tan rápido -Dijo Natsuki- Podrías lastimarlo

¿Lastimarlo? -Kenshi finalmente lo noto y su rostro brillo de sorpresa- Pero... ¿Cuando? ¿Como?

Bueno, lo segundo no te lo puedo responder, aun eres pequeña -Dijo Kaoru finalmente mostrandole a el pequeño bebe que tenia en sus manos- Pero Ryuji nacio hace unos meses

Es tan lindo -Kenshi veía emocionada al pequeño Ryuji- Oye, ¿Puedo?

Claro que si Kenshi -Kaoru le dio a Ryuki con cuidado-

Y bien ¿Que opinas de tu hermano mayor ahora Kenshi?

Que eres malo por no habérmelo dicho antes -Kenshi le saco la lengua mientras cargaba a Ryuji-

¡Oye! Queria sorprenderte, y no hagas eso frente a Ryuji, no seas una mala tia

Lo que digas Keiji -Kenshi volteo con Makoto- Mira Makoto, al parecer ya somos tios

¿Eh? Que yo ¿Tio? ¿Como? -Makoto se acerco algo sorprendido pero se calmo al llegar junto a Kenshi- Es... tan pequeño

Bueno, es un bebe ¿que esperabas?

Tienes razón

Me alegra ver a Kenshi feliz -Dijo Keiji-

Se ve tan distinta a la Kenshi que vimos antes de que se fuera a Tokyo -Kaoru volteo con Natsuki-

Se los dije, Kenshi cambio

Si, por cierto mamá ¿Quien es el chico?

Oh, el es Makoto, es el novio de Kenshi

Ah, ya entendí -Keiji se quedo sonriendo-

Umm Keiji -Kaoru lo vio algo preocupada- ¿Estas bien?

Si... mi pequeña hermana menor tiene novio, todo esta perfecto

Bien, en ese caso creo que si le puedo explicar el como -Dijo Kaoru riendo un poco-

¡Kaoru! -Keiji volteo nervioso con ella y después se dirigió con Kenshi- ¡Tu explícate!

¡Shhhh! Vas a despertar a Ryuji -Dijo Kenshi-

Oh cierto, perdón... ¡No me cambies el tema! -Se puso frente a Makoto- ¿Que tanto has avanzado con mi hermana?

¿Eh? No, espera -Makoto volvió a ponerse nervioso- Nosotros no...

¡Keiji! -Kenshi fue a dejar a Ryuji con Kaoru y regreso para pararse frente a Keiji- No seas asi con Makoto, empezamos a salir este verano, nosotros aun no hemos

¡Yaaaaa! No necesito saber eso

Ya Keiji, deja de comportarte como un niño -Natsuki se puso junto a el- Tienes que ser un ejemplo para tus hermanos, ya eres un padre de familia

Esta bien, iré a saludar a Kenta -Dijo Keiji resignado, pero antes de irse volteo una vez mas con Kenshi- Esto no a terminado Himura

¡Keiji! -Kenshi se puso roja con eso y volteo a ver a Makoto- Es... es el apodo que me puso Keiji de pequeña, es porque me llamo igual que un personaje de manga

Creo que se cual serie -Makoto puso su mano en la cabeza de Kenshi- Ya se como llamarte de vez en cuando

¡Mako!

Me alegra verte tan alegre Kenshi-nee -Kaoru se acerco a ellos junto con Ryuji- Gracias por estar con ella Makoto-kun, hay que esforzanos juntos como los nuevos miembros de la familia

Ah, si, gracias Kaoru-san

Bien, creo que es hora de que el tio cargue a Ryuji ¿porque no lo intentas?

¿Eh? No podría, que tal si algo le pasa -Makoto se puso nervioso-

Vamos Makoto, inténtalo

Esta bien

\- Mientras Makoto sujetaba a Ryuji con cuidado, Kenshi jugaba con Ryuji, Natsuki y Kenshi solo sonreían al verlos-

Los dos se ven tan bien juntos -Dijo Natsuki-

¡Mamá! -Kenshi volteo sonrojada-

Oye Kenshi-nee ¿Para cuando piensan tener el suyo propio? -Dijo mientras señalaba a Ryuji- Ahora que se que tienes novio puedo contarte ciertas cosas

Ah... -Makoto se había quedado sin habla mientras el y Kenshi se quedaban todos rojos ante la pregunta de Kaoru-

¡Kaoru te estoy escuchando! -Keiji regresaba junto con Kenta-

Mamá, Keiji esta comportándose como un niño pequeño

Hace tanto que esta casa no estaba tan viva -Natsuki veía la escena frente a ella-

Kenshi -Dijo Makoto finalmente luego de que Kaoru tomara a Ryuji y fuera con Keiji- Prométeme que no harás eso con Ran

No te preocupes, no lo haré...

Gracias

Al menos no por unos años -Dijo en voz baja-

¡Kenshi!

Es broma, es broma -Kenshi abrazo a Makoto- No le hare eso a Ran-chan

Solo prometemelo -Volteo a ver a los otros- el ambiente se siente distinto...

Asi era antes, pero luego de que Keiji dejo el kendo mi padre se puso serio, ya no fue lo mismo... me gustaria que siempre fuera asi

Algun dia lo sera, solo no debes perder la esperanza

Si...

_**Siempre hay que cuidarse de los hermanos mayores... y de los menores :p y si, amo Ruroni Kenshin (Samurai X) Por eso tanta referencia en esta historia xD**_

_**Ya casi llegamos a los 20 capítulos x3 que emoción, por cierto, creo que la pijama del capitulo anterior le gusto a algunos (tu ya sabes que hablo de ti xD) así que esperen algo próximamente ;3 nos leemos luego**_

Sukiya: Es una habitación usada para las ceremonias de té en Japón


	19. Capitulo 19: El primer paso

_**Finalmente eh regresado n_n**_

_**Ya pude poner en calma todo lo que sucedió estas ultimas semanas, así que, gracias por su paciencia y aquí tienen el capitulo**_

**\- El primer paso - Entrenando en el dojo -**

-Luego de una mañana algo movida, Kenshi finalmente se había ido a cambiar y dejar el kimono a un lado, solo para ser llevada por Keiji al patio trasero y hablar un rato.-

No vas a empezar un interrogatorio sobre ya sabes que ¿verdad? -Dijo Kenshi mientras se sentaba en el piso-

Eso lo dejo para otro momento -Keiji se unía a ella sentándose a su lado- ¿Como va la escuela? ¿Has tenido algún problema viviendo sola en Tokyo?

Todo a ido bien, no eh tenido problemas con la escuela, incluso aprendí a nadar

¿Pudiste pagar clases de natación? Pensé que lo que te enviábamos mamá y yo era suficiente para pagar el alquiler, comida y cosas de la escuela

Bueno, eso fue a inicios del semestre, Makoto necesitaba entrenar a alguien para un proyecto y... me pidió que lo ayudara, el me enseño como nadar

Oh ya veo... un chico te vio en traje de baño -Detrás de Keiji salieron unas llamas-

¡Era un traje completo! Parecía escolar, no es como si hubiera usado un traje atrevido -Kenshi recordó el campamento en Iwatobi- Creo que mejor no le diré lo que hizo Miho-chan...

Bueno, eso lo aclarare luego, pero dijiste un proyecto ¿verdad? ¿Quiere ser un profesor o algo así?

Instructor de natación, pero creo que eso es mejor que lo hables con el, podrías considerarlo algo en común

Bueno, yo soy profesor de historia, no se si sea algo similar

Por favor Keiji

...Solo porque de verdad parece que hizo mucho por ti -Keiji sonrió y volteo a verla- Kaoru y mamá lo notaron, eres distinta a como te fuiste, como decirlo... pareces mas animada, mas alegre

¿Tu crees? -Kenshi sonrió levemente- Sabes... el fue el primero...

¡Que! -El rostro de Keiji parecía el de un demonio-

¡No malentiendas! -Kenshi lo golpeo en el hombro- Me refiero a que es el primero al que le conté todo, ya sabes, sobre lo que paso hace tres años

Oh... ya veo, entonces supongo que no tengo que preocuparme tanto, me alegra que encontraras a alguien así

Gracias Keiji

Pero eso no quiere decir que no este en observación durante el tiempo que este aquí

Si lo se -Dijo Kenshi rendida-

Oye, y has intentado...

No

Ni siquiera termine de preguntar

No eh intentado entrar al dojo... no creo que pueda

Deberías intentarlo ahora que no esta, se nota que extrañas el kendo

Pero ¿Qué hago si se entera?

¿Y quien le diría? Ninguno aquí seria capaz de decirle a papá, mira, Kenta esta practicando en este momento ¿Porque no vas a verlo?

Bien, lo haré

-Kenshi se puso de pie y tomo camino hacia el dojo, mientras se acercaba alcanzo a escuchar la voz de Kenta. Cuando se acerco a la entrada del dojo vio a Makoto y a Kaoru viendo el entrenamiento de Kenta-

Kaoru, Makoto, no sabia que estaban aquí

Oh Kenshi, cuando Kenta dijo que iba a entrenar nos dio ganas de ver un poco de kendo

Bueno, la verdad es que no quería molestar a Kenta, pero Kaoru-san me insistió en que la acompañara

Vamos Makoto, somos familia ahora, puedes dejar la formalidad a un lado

Creo que eso es algo que Keiji aun no esta listo para escuchar -Kenshi se acerco a Makoto- Por cierto, no menciones lo que Miho-chan hizo en el verano sino quieres que mi hermano te haga un interrogatorio

¿Lo del verano?

Ya sabes... lo del traje -Dijo lo ultimo en voz baja-

Ah -Makoto se puso rojo de solo recordarlo-

Oh Kenshi-nee, esas cosas deberías decirlas a tu querida onee-chan -Kaoru abrazo a Kenshi por la espalda-

¡No es lo que crees Kaoru onee-chan! -Dijo Kenshi sonrojada-

¡Kenshi! -Kenta dejo de entrenar y se acerco a ellos- ¿Estas desocupada?

Pues, no tenia nada que hacer ¿Porque lo preguntas?

¿Podrías entrenar conmigo? -Al ver que no había respuesta de Kenshi el siguió- No es divertido entrenar solo, por eso quiero que me ayudes

Kenta... yo no puedo

¿Porque no lo haces? -Dijo Makoto-

Reglas de la casa -Dijo Kaoru- Por todo el movimiento que ha habido en la casa aun no te lo podemos decir, pero...

Tengo prohibido entrar al dojo -Termino Kenshi- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me prohibió practicar kendo? No se limito solo a la escuela o centros de entrenamientos, tengo prohibido poner un pie en el dojo o tocar cualquier cosa dentro de el

Eso es demasiado... -Makoto vio la mano de Kenshi temblando, la sujeto tratando de calmarla-

Pero papá no esta aquí -Dijo Kenta- Puedes entrar y nadie le dirá a el

Kenta -Kenshi se lo quedo viendo y después rió un poco- Sabes, Keiji me acaba de decir lo mismo

Es que son hermanos que se preocupan por su hermanita -Dijo Kaoru- Hazlo Kenshi

Yo... -Volteo a ver a Makoto, quien solo sonrió sin dejar de sujetar su mano. Luego de unos segundos ella soltó su mano y se dio la vuelta- Regreso en unos minutos, iré por mi uniforme

Kenshi -Kaoru la vio mientras se iba, no pudo evitar llorar un poco-

¿Estas bien?

Si, perdón Makoto, es solo que... eh visto a Kenshi pasar por todo esto y me alegra mucho de que finalmente se este recuperando, aunque sea poco a poco -Kaoru volteo con Makoto- Parece que le hizo bien ir a Tokyo, muchas gracias Makoto

Yo no eh hecho mas que apoyarla en todo lo que puedo, ella es quien a salido adelante -Makoto bajo la mirada- A veces me gustaría ser tan fuerte como ella en ese sentido

Vamos, tu también lo eres, si no lo fueras Kenshi no podría estar aquí, entre ustedes deben apoyarse, te lo dice alguien con experiencia -Kaoru rió un poco- Bueno, tengo que ir con Ryuji, no puedo dejarlo con su abuela todo el día

-Mientras Kaoru se retiraba, Makoto pensó en su temor al mar, su mente regreso a la realidad cuando sintió que algo le picaba el brazo, al voltear vio a Kenta tocándolo con su espada de kendo-

Oye, entonces... ¿de verdad eres el novio de mi hermana?

Ah, bueno... si, estoy saliendo con Kenshi

¿Terminaran igual que Keiji y Kaoru? -Pregunto Kenta con mirada seria-

Creo que es muy pronto para pensar en eso -Dijo Makoto algo nervioso-

Solo te diré esto -Kenta movió su espada haciendo que apuntara a Makoto- Si haces llorar a mi hermana te las veras conmigo, ella ya sufrió demasiado, no dejare que sufra mas por un chico que apenas conoció

Ya veo -Makoto se agacho y vio a Kenta a los ojos- Es bueno que te preocupes por ella, te prometo que no le haré nada malo a ella

¿De verdad?

Jamas haría algo que la lastimara

¿Que hacen chicos? -Keiji se acercaba al dojo- ¿Donde esta Kenshi?

Fue a cambiarse -Dijo Kenta-

¿Cambiarse? Espera, ella de verdad va a...

Kenta le pidió a Kenshi que entrenara con ella -Dijo Makoto mientras se ponía de pie- Tardo un poco en aceptar, pero al final lo hizo

Makoto y Kaoru la convencieron

Ya veo -Keiji volteo a ver a Makoto- entonces... Kenshi dijo que estudiabas para ser entrenador de natación

Ah si, me gustaría enfocarme mas con los niños, pero si, eso es lo que quiero hacer

Es bueno que sigas tus sueños, es lo mejor que puedes hacer

¿En que trabajas tu... digo usted?

Tranquilo, no es necesario tanta formalidad -Keiji sonrió- Soy profesor de historia en la universidad de Kyoto

¡Wow! Eso es increíble, escuche que la universidad de Kyoto era una de las mejores y lo mismo se decía de sus maestros

Bah, no es para tanto, algunos de mis alumnos me dan un dolor de cabeza enorme, me llego a cuestionar como llegaron ahí, Nobunaga los mataría por su actitud

Jeje... de verdad te gusta la historia Onii-san

Bueno, digamos que el practicar kendo me llevo a ver la historia de Japón e hizo que me gustara

¿No dejaste el kendo porque no te gustaba?

No era eso, me gusta el kendo y disfruto practicarlo cada que tengo oportunidad, pero papá solo busca a alguien que tome su lugar en el dojo y yo no quería hacerlo, pero jamas pensé que el se pondría como lo hizo -Keiji volteo a ver a Kenta- Por eso espero que hagas esto porque de verdad quieres

Quiero hacerlo, quiero convertirme en el maestro del dojo y quitar las reglas que prohíben que Onee-chan entre aquí... pero no le digan nada, si se entera es capaz de decirme que deje de hacer eso

Tranquilo, no lo haremos -Dijo Keiji para después acercarse a Makoto- Ahora, Kenshi me dijo algo de que le enseñaste a nadar y quisiera saber... ¿Que tanto han avanzado?

Keiji... -Kenshi estaba detrás de Keiji usando su uniforme de kendo y con su cabello recogido-

Ah, hermanita... tengo que ir a ver a Kaoru, nos vemos luego -Keiji volteo con Makoto- Luego hablamos

Si -Kenshi vio a Keiji irse- Perdón por eso Makoto

No, no paso nada, solo hablamos del trabajo de Keiji -Makoto vio el uniforme de Kenshi- ¿Estas lista?

Eso creo... -Kenshi estaba nerviosa-

¡Onee-chan ven! -Kenta esperaba emocionado a Kenshi-

Vamos Kenshi, puedes hacerlo -Makoto le dio una palmada en la espalda-

¡Waaah! -Por no estar concentrada, la palmada fue como un empujón y termino entrando al dojo-

¡Lo siento! No quería empujarte, creo que me pase

No, esta bien -Kenshi vio sus pies, finalmente pisando el dojo, unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos pero los limpio rápido y volteo con Makoto- Creo que lo necesitaba, gracias Makoto

¡Gracias onee-chan! -Kenta sonreía-

Bueno, dejemos de hablar y empecemos Kenta -Kenshi fue por una de las espadas de kendo- Quiero ver que tan fuerte te hiciste hermanito

-Luego de que ambos se pusieran el equipo de kendo, Kenshi y Kenta tuvieron un pequeño duelo. Veinte minutos después, Kenta estaba en el suelo cansado mientras Kenshi estaba de pie quitándose el men-

Eres bueno Kenta, pero aun tienes mucho que mejorar -Kenshi sonreía mientras lo veía- A este paso seras un gran maestro

Onee-chan... ¿segura que no practicaste nada de kendo estos años?

Para nada, no había usado una espada desde que lo sucedido

Pero peleaste como si aun entrenaras

De hecho, yo también estoy sorprendido -Dijo Makoto llamando la atención de Kenshi- Es la primera vez que veo un combate de kendo, pero eres muy rápida

No es para tanto

Ni siquiera te contuviste contra tu hermano menor -Dijo Kenta-

Si lo hiciera entonces tu tampoco irías con todo, ahora levántate, te ayudare con tu posición -Kenshi miro a Makoto- Oye, Mako... ¿Quieres intentarlo?

¿Eh? -Makoto la miro sorprendido- Yo no se si pueda

Vamos, inténtalo -Camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano para llevarlo dentro del dojo- Toma

Esta bien -Tomo la espada de Kenshi y trato de ponerse en posición- ¿Así debo ponerme no?

Mal -Dijo Kenta- Brazos muy arriba

¿Enserio? -Sintió como le picaban la espalda- ¡Ahh! ¿Para que fue eso?

Alégrate que solo te pico con la espada -Kenshi seguía con la espada en la espalda de Makoto- Normalmente es un golpe con la espada, pero como no tienes protección seria muy doloroso

¿Es venganza por el entrenamiento?

mmm Digamos que mis piernas sufrieron un poco durante los primeros dias -Dijo mientras sonreía- Y antes de que digas algo, esto también es por tu bien

Estas en problemas Makoto -Kenta seguía viendo de lejos-

Y tu sigues Kenta

¡Ayúdame Makoto! -Kenta se escondió detrás de Makoto-

Pero yo no puedo hacer nada

¡Vamos! Kaoru siempre me protege de Keiji

Espero que disfruten el entrenamiento -Kenshi se acercaba a ambos con una sonrisa y su espada en mano-

-Luego de eso, se escucho un grito que llego a la cocina, donde se encontraban Natsuki, Kaoru y Keiji con Ryuji-

¿Oyeron eso? -Dijo Natsuki-

¿Que fue ese grito?

Parece que el corazón de la espada esta latiendo -Dijo Keiji sin dejar de ver a Ryuji-

Espera, ¿me estas diciendo que tu hermana entro al dojo?

Eso es genial -Kaoru sonreía-

¡No! -Natsuki volteo con Keiji- ¿Sabes que hará tu padre si se entera?

Nadie le dirá, por favor mamá, sabes que Kenshi quiere volver a practicar kendo y para eso necesita superar esto

Pero...

Todo estará bien señora -Kaoru se acerco a Natsuki- Kenshi finalmente conoció a alguien que la ayudara a superarlo

Espero que tengan razón...

Solo hay que estar para ella en ese momento mamá, tenemos que apoyar a Kenshi

_**Ah, todo va tan bien... creo que por eso me dolió un poco escribir lo que viene u.u**_

_**Pero no se preocupen que les espera una pequeña sorpresa en el próximo capitulo ;3**_

_**Se cuidan y nos leemos luego**_


	20. Capitulo 20: Agradecimiento

_**Ahora si : 3 ya llegue con el capitulo con el que reirán, lloraran y se enojaran ( o al menos eso intentare hacer xD)**_

_**Disfrútenlo n_n**_

**\- Agradecimiento - Tienes que soltarlo -**

-Un par de horas de entrenamiento basto para que los chicos terminaran exhaustos, después de que Kenshi y Kenta tomaran una ducha, Makoto finalmente tenia la oportunidad de relajarse un poco-

Ahhh... eso me dejo agotado, Kenshi de verdad se emociono con el entrenamiento -Makoto la recordó durante esos momentos- Parece estar sonriendo mas ahora, de verdad ama el kendo

Makoto-kun -Natsuki hablaba desde afuera del baño- ¿Todo bien ahí? ¿No te falta nada?

Estoy bien señora, solo estoy descansando un poco

Bien, parece que Kenshi te dejo agotada, me alegra ver que volvió a entrar al dojo, aunque estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda pasar... cuando salgas ven al salón donde hicimos la ceremonia del te -Natsuki se retiro después de eso-

-Esto dejo a Makoto curioso y termino de bañarse, se cambio y fue a la habitación con Natsuki-

Oh, ya estas aquí Makoto -Natsuki limpiaba el lugar- Toma asiento, ahorita traigo lo que quería enseñarte

Ah, si claro

Bien, por aquí debe estar... ¡Listo! -Natsuki saco un libro de una caja que tenia junto a donde guardaba las tazas- Es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerte lo que has hecho por Kenshi

No es necesario señora, yo solo...

El que hayas estado es lo que ayudo a que ella saliera adelante -Se sentó junto a Makoto y abrió el libro, revelando fotos- Mira, esta es la que te enseñare

¿Cual? -Makoto vio la foto que Natsuki señalo, una Kenshi de seis años usando la pijama de conejo que ella había mencionado, de pie en un puente frente a un árbol de cerezo floreciendo. Ella sonreía mientras señalaba las flores, al verla se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió- Creo que Kenshi se enojara si se entera de esto

Es por eso que esto quedara entre nosotros

-Después de ver unas cuantas fotos mas (a petición de Natsuki), Makoto dio una vuelta por la casa tratando aun de acostumbrarse al tamaño. Al final termino saliendo al jardín, camino un poco hasta que vio un puente sobre un pequeño estanque, ahí vio a Kenshi recargada en el barandal del puente, al verla algo pensativa pensó en dejarla sola, pero ella alcanzo a mirarlo antes de que se fuera-

¡Makoto! -Kenshi lo saludo y le hizo señales para que se acercara-

No quería molestarte -Makoto se acerco a ella- Pense que estarías con el entrenamiento aun en mente

Algo, pero mas bien veía el árbol -Señalo el árbol frente a ella- Este es mi lugar favorito en la casa después del dojo, me gustaba venir aqui después de entrenar, en especial cuando florecían los cerezos

Entonces es un árbol de cerezo, espera... -Makoto recordó la foto que vio hace poco- Este es el puente de la foto, su casa de verdad es grande

¿Sucede algo? -Kenshi volteo a verlo-

¡Ahh! No es nada, solo pensaba que me gustaría venir en primavera y ver el árbol florecer

Podemos venir el próximo año si quieres

Pero... ¿No te molestaría? -Makoto volteo con Kenshi-

Creo que para entonces ya podre estar aquí con mas calma

Sabes... -Makoto sujeto a Kenshi de la cintura y la jalo hasta el- Parece que venir aquí de verdad te ayudo a sentirte mejor

Bueno, yo mas bien... creo que lo que me ayudo fue otra cosa

-Los dos se quedaron juntos en el puente sin decir nada, Makoto volteo a ver a Kenshi mientras ella descansaba con los ojos cerrados. Antes de que el pudiera pensar en algo, la voz de Keiji se escucho desde la casa-

Oye Kenshi, mamá necesita que vayas a comprar algunas cosas

Ah, claro, ¿Quieres... ? -Kenshi volteo y vio a Makoto rojo- ¿Sucede algo Makoto?

No, nada, ¿Que me preguntabas?

Si querías acompañarme a realizar las compras, solo serán unos 15 minutos de camino

Si, por supuesto

Bien, iré con mi mamá para ver que necesita, te espero afuera

-Kenshi se fue, dejando a los chicos detrás, cuando Makoto paso junto a Keiji-

¿Sucedió algo Makoto? -Dijo Keiji con mirada acusadora-

¡No pasa nada! -Makoto se puso nervioso ante la pregunta-

Más vale que Kenshi no se entere de la foto, mamá quería que incluso la tuvieras, supongo que quiere ver a Kenshi en este tipo de situación, deja que pasen unos años y puedes contárselo, al menos saldrás vivo

Si... gracias -Volteo a verlo nervioso-

-Minutos después, Kenshi guió el camino hacia la tienda mientras le mostraba algunos de los lugares que pasaban-

Mira, aquí esta el parque -Dijo Kenshi señalando los columpios- Si no estaba entrenado, venia aquí junto a Keiji y no nos despegábamos de aquí hasta el atardecer

Entonces si hacían mas cosas aparte de kendo -Makoto dijo en tono de broma-

Claro que si, a pesar del duro entrenamiento que nos ponía papá si lográbamos hacer otras cosas... a diferencia de ciertos nadadores

Oye, nosotros no... bueno, tal vez Haru

¿Acaso me equivoco? -Volteo a ver a Makoto- Sabes, mi mamá dijo que llevara a Kenta a un día de campo en la montaña

¿Hasta la montaña?

Kenta dijo que quería ir ahí, el lugar tiene zonas para descansar, así que mamá acepto llevarlo después de varios dias de suplica, me dijo que quería que fuéramos nosotros con ellos ¿Esta bien por ti?

No hay problema ¿Van a ir Keiji y Kaoru?

Creo que no, se quedaran a cuidar la casa y de Ryuji

Si, seria lo mejor para Ryuji con este frió -Makoto acomodo la bufanda que traía- Ahhh, no me imagino el frió que hará ahí...

Solo ve bien abrigado -Kenshi se acerco mas a el un poco sonrojada- Aunque no creo que el frió sea un problema

-Makoto solo sonrió ante las palabras de Kenshi y siguieron el camino hacia la tienda. Luego de haber conseguido el encargo, regresaron a casa, pero al momento de entrar se sintió una presión en el aire, Kenshi había visto un taxi regresar de la casa y empezó a temer lo peor-

Mako... -Kenshi sujeto la mano libre de Makoto- Yo... me siento mal

No te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo...

¡Chicos! -Kaoru salio de la casa a recibirlos- Que bueno que llegaron, tu padre regreso

¿Que? Pero... que no iba a estar varios dias fuera

Si, pero parece que hubo un inconveniente y el evento sera dentro de unas semanas

El uniforme -Kenshi se puso pálida- Lo deje en la ropa sucia, el podría...

No te preocupes, Keiji y Kenta se encargaron de esconder cualquier cosa pudiera hacer que lo descubriera, tu mamá ya esta con el en la sala -Al ver que Kenshi seguía pálida volteo con Makoto- Perdón por pedirte esto Makoto, crees que puedas calmar a Kenshi antes de entrar, ninguno de nosotros podría hacerlo y si entra así el podría darse cuenta

Esta bien -En cuanto vio que Kaoru se fue, Makoto se paro frente a ella- No sucede nada Kenshi, tus hermanos ya se encargaron de tu uniforme

Eso estuvo demasiado cerca... el pudo haberme descubierto... -No paraba de temblar- No debí haber tocado las cosas... yo

¡Kenshi! -Makoto la abrazo recordando la noche del festival viéndola comportarse igual que esa noche- No volveras a pasar por eso, no dejare que sigas sufriendo por lo mismo

Makoto... -Kenshi finalmente estaba calmándose- Perdón, yo... pensé que finalmente podría estar con el sin miedo pero...

No te apresures, poco a poco podrás hacerlo

-Luego de que se calmara un poco, ambos entraron a la casa. El ambiente volvió a ser tenso y el día pasaba lentamente pero finalmente había llegado la noche, Kenshi pasaba un rato con Kenta en la sala después de cenar hasta que su padre entro-

Kenta, quiero hablar con tu hermana a solas

Si padre

-Kenta se levanto mirando preocupado a Kenshi y salio del lugar. Pasaron varios minutos de silencio hasta que el finalmente hablo-

Así que... decidiste entrar al dojo

No se de que hablas -Kenshi miro a otro lado tratando de mantener la calma-

¿Piensas ocultarlo? -Miro a Kenshi y siguió al ver que ella no pensaba hablar- Tu cuerpo te delata, tus brazos se ven cansados, eso sucede cuando no practicas por mucho tiempo

Padre, yo...

No tienes nada que decir a tu defensa

-Mientras, en la cocina-

Mamá, relájate un poco -Keiji se encontraba con Natsuki y Makoto-

¿Como quieres que me relaje ahora que tu padre esta en casa y sabiendo lo que hizo Kenshi? -Natsuki seguía lavando los platos una y otra vez-

Señora, no se preocupe, ninguno de nosotros hablo con el

Pero con mi nerviosismo podría escaparse en cualquier momento

Creo que exageras

¡Mamá, chicos! -Kenta entro corriendo a la cocina- Papá esta solo en la sala con Kenshi

¿Eh? -Natsuki soltó el plato y cayo al suelo rompiéndose-

¿Como que solos? -Keiji volteo con Makoto quien salio corriendo hacia la sala- Kenta, ve con Kaoru a nuestra habitación y quédate con ella, mamá vamos

Pero... el plato

¡Olvida eso y vamos!

-De nuevo en la sala-

¿Como que no tengo defensa?

Rompiste las reglas, así de simple ¿Todavía crees que puedas defenderte?

Pero yo...

Ni una palabra, no creí que podrías decepcionarme mas, pensé que al menos podrías seguir las reglas de esta casa

Por favor padre

¡Ya te lo dije! -Golpeo la mesa- Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación

¡No lo haré! -Kenshi se puso de pie- Ya me canse, ya no quiero seguir mas así, se que te falle en ese torneo pero eso fue un accidente, aun quiero seguir con el kendo

¡Acaso te estas escuchando! -Hiroto también se puso de pie- No tienes ningún derecho para pedir algo así

Esta bien, si quieres no regreso a ningún torneo o heredo el dojo, pero al menos déjame seguir practicando kendo, es lo único que quiero

Ya basta de tonterías, no dejare que el nombre de la familia quede mas manchado de lo que esta

¿Acaso es lo único que te importa? -Kenshi empezó a llorar- Solo el estúpido nombre de la familia

-Antes de que Kenshi pudiera decir algo mas, el levanto la mano con toda la intención de pegarle, ella cerro los ojos lista para recibir el golpe, pero cuando los abrió vio a Makoto frente a ella deteniendo la mano de Hiroto-

Por favor, piense en lo que esta haciendo señor

Makoto...

¡No te metas en esto! -Se libero del agarre de Makoto- Esto no te incumbe, solo eres un invitado en esta casa

Se equivoca, Kenshi es alguien importante para mi, no dejare que ella siga sufriendo por esto

Padre, creo que es mejor que te calmes -Keiji había llegado y se acerco a ellos- No creo que quieras que esto empeore

-Antes de algo mas sucediera, el se fue, dejando a todos en la sala. Natsuki se acerco a Kenshi pero ella salio de la sala apenas vio a su padre irse-

¡Kenshi espera! -Natsuki fue tras ella-

¿Que sucede? -Kaoru, junto con Ryuji, iba llegando con Kenta- ¿Donde esta Kenshi?

Fue a su habitación, mamá fue a intentar hablar con ella -Luego de eso vio a Kaoru dirigirse a la habitación de Kenshi-

No debí dejarla sola con el -Kenta aguantaba las lagrimas- No debí hacerle caso

No, esta bien lo que hiciste Kenta -Se agacho para verlo a los ojos- Hiciste lo correcto

Tu hermano tiene razón -Makoto se unió a ellos- Fue bueno que fueras por nosotros

Tengo que agradecerte Makoto -Keiji se puso de pie- Yo no habría llegado a tiempo

Solo hice lo que creí necesario, no podia dejar de llegara mas lejos

Me alegra saber que puedo dejar a mi hermana menor en buenas manos, ahora solo queda ver que sucede con esto

Kenshi tenia que hacerlo, tenia que sacar todo lo que sentía

-Afuera de la habitación-

Kenshi, abre querida -Natsuki tocaba la puerta preocupada- Quiero hablar contigo

Señora -Kaoru se acerco a ella- ¿Acaso Kenshi no quiere abrir?

Tengo miedo de que no pueda seguir adelante Kaoru, ¿como puedo ayudarla si nunca pude hacer nada antes?

No diga eso Natsuki, usted siempre a estado para ella, estos últimos años han sido difíciles pero Kenshi siempre supo que contó con su apoyo -Kaoru vio la puerta y decidió tocar- Ken-nee, soy Kaoru, ¿podrías dejarme pasar?

Quiero estar sola Kaoru... -Apenas se escucho la voz de Kenshi-

Al menos deja que tu mamá entre contigo

Kaoru, no se si... yo no puedo hacer nada, no fui una buena madre para ella, la deje sola cuando mas lo necesitaba

-En ese momento Kenshi abrió la puerta y salio a abrazar a su mamá-

Mamá, no digas eso -Kenshi trato de aguantar las lagrimas- Tu haz hecho mucho por mi, jamas me fallaste

Kenshi -Natsuki la abrazo mientras Kaoru sonreía al verlas-

Vez, te dije que ellas podrían arreglarlo -Keiji estaba detrás de una esquina viendo desde lejos junto con Makoto- No era necesario que te preocuparas

Si, eso parece

-La noche paso y ya era tarde, pero Makoto no podía dormir, camino por la casa sin darse cuenta de que termino frente a la habitación de Kenshi, miro la puerta por un rato y pensó en tocar-

_No, que estoy haciendo, debe estar dormida después de todo lo que sucedió_ -Alejo su mano de la puerta y decidió irse de nuevo a su cuarto-

¿Mako? -Se escucho desde la habitación-

¡Gah! -Cubrió su boca tratando de no hacer ruido- ¿Kenshi?

¿Que haces despierto? -Kenshi abrió un poco la puerta-

Eso te lo debería preguntar yo -Makoto se acerco a la puerta- Pensé que ya estarías dormida

Yo... -Salio y vio hacia los pasillos- Mejor pasa antes de que despertemos a alguien

-Kenshi abrió la puerta por completo y Makoto entro rápido, se sentía nervioso de estar en la habitación de su novia, aunque no era tan diferente a la suya, solo con algunos muebles mas. Kenshi se sentó en la cama y Makoto se sentó a su lado-

¿No te lastimaste la mano?

No, esta bien -Miro su mano pero volteo rápido a ver a Kenshi- Eso es lo que menos importa, ¿Como te sientes?

No puedo decir que tranquila -Kenshi miro al frente, donde había un estante con algunos trofeos- Makoto... ¿Estuvo bien lo que hice? Creo que solo termine empeorando las cosas

Si no lo hubieras hecho estarías peor, fue bueno que sacaras todo el dolor que tuviste estos tres años

Pero hice que mi mamá se preocupara, hable con ella hace rato, sentí que solo la hice sufrir mas con lo de esta mañana... no debí haber tomado esa espada

No digas eso, tal vez tu mamá este preocupada, pero esta feliz de verte de nuevo haciendo lo que quieres, ella me lo dijo esta mañana

¿Ella dijo eso?

Si, por eso quiero que me lo prometas -Makoto tomo las manos de Kenshi- Prométeme que no te arrepentirás de lo que paso esta noche

-Kenshi miro las manos de Makoto sujetando las suyas, sonrió levemente y lo abrazo, el respondió al abrazo mientras una de sus mano descansaba en la cabeza de ella-

Makoto, jamas podre agradecerte por lo que has hecho, de verdad cambiaste mi vida

Yo no hice nada, tu eres la que...

No, Makoto -Kenshi volteo a verlo- Yo no hubiera podido hacer esto sola, ni siquiera con el apoyo de mi familia, tu en verdad llegaste y cambiaste todo

Pero es que...

-Lo que el fuera a decir quedo silenciado luego de que Kenshi lo tomara por sorpresa y lo besara, pero a pesar de ello, el respondió a ese beso. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se separaron con sus caras mas rojas de lo que jamas habían estado, Kenshi levanto la cabeza y por accidente termino golpeando a Makoto en la cara-

¡Makoto lo siento! -Kenshi empezó a preocuparse- ¿Estas bien? No estas sangrando

Tranquila, estoy bien -Makoto, con los ojos cerrados, cubría su nariz con una mano, abrió lo ojos para ver a Kenshi y empezó a reír-

¿Que sucede? -Lo miro confundida-

Perdón, es solo que... tu cara -Empezó a reír de nuevo-

No es mi culpa, yo solo... -Kenshi trato de esconder su rostro mientras sentía la mano de Makoto sobre su cabeza-

Creo que sera mejor que me regrese a mi cuarto, tal vez en mi casa pudimos pasar la noche juntos, pero no se que piensen aquí y menos después de todo lo que paso

Si, tienes razón -Kenshi lo miro levantarse, antes de que saliera, una idea vino a su mente- Makoto espera

¿Que sucede? -Cuando volteo vio a Kenshi sosteniendo un pequeño trofeo-

¿Crees que puedas hacerme un favor? -Extendió sus manos entregando el trofeo- ¿Podrías enterrar esto? Es el trofeo que gane aquel día, preferiría ya no tenerlo aquí

No lo haré -Makoto regreso el trofeo- Esto es algo que tienes que hacer tu

Ya veo... -Kenshi miro el trofeo algo triste-

Te propongo un trato, hagamoslo durante el viaje a la montaña, cuando lo enterremos te enseñare un secreto mio ¿Te parece bien?

Esta bien... aunque no era necesaria esa condición

No puedo retractarme ahora ¿verdad?

No -Lo beso de nuevo- Descansa

Nos vemos mañana

-Makoto finalmente salio del cuarto, un poco nervioso después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco podía ocultar su alegría. En cuanto volteo para regresar a su cuarto se encontró con un Kenta medio dormido, pero aun así se veía sorprendido de encontrarlo a el-

¿Que hacías en el cuarto de mi hermana?

Yo... yo solo revisaba si se encontraba bien después de lo que paso

Si claro, alégrate de que no le diré a mi hermano sobre esto

Gracias...

Pero mañana tendrás que jugar conmigo a lo que yo te diga

Si, esta bien, haré lo que quieras

-Luego de eso, los dias pasaron hasta que llego el día del viaje a la montaña-

_**Ahora si las hice sentir un montón de cosas :p y se viene lo peor con esta noticia... entramos a la etapa final de la historia! unos tres capítulos mas (si mis cálculos no fallan xD) y termino con esta historia, pero aun quedaran los especiales, así que nos queda todavía un rato mas con esto **_

_**Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego n n**_


	21. Capitulo 21: En la montaña

_**Hasta que se me hizo poder publicar el capitulo xD es que esto de escuela, tareas y trabajo nomas no deja tiempo, pero bueno que se hace mas que esperar a encontrar una oportunidad para hacerlo**_

_**Ya no los hago esperar mas y les dejo el capitulo n n**_

**\- En la montaña - Miedo -**

-Era la mañana del día para el viaje a la montaña, Kenshi, Makoto y Kenta ya estaban afuera de la casa a Natsuki, el clima seguía frió, en especial después de que la nieve cayera la noche anterior-

¿Como puede hacer tanto frió? - A pesar de contar con abrigo y bufanda, Makoto no dejaba de sentir frió- ¿Segura que estas bien así?

Si, ¿Porque lo dices? -Kenshi vestía una falda larga y una camisa de manga larga, ademas de un chaleco y bufanda-

No, por nada, es solo que me sorprende que uses falda con este clima

Bueno, no es para tanto, mamá ya no debe tardar así que aguanta un poco mas

Miren, ahí vienen -Aviso Kenta- También vienen Keiji y Kaoru con Ryuji

Perdón por la tardanza chicos -Natsuki cargaba una bolsa grande- Tardamos un poco en encontrar la ropa para Ryuji

¿Si vendrán con nosotros? -Pregunto Kenshi sorprendida-

Mejor aguantar el frió de la montaña que el del comportamiento de papá

¡Keiji! -Kaoru golpeo lo golpeo con el codo-

Mientras mas seamos sera mejor ¿Verdad Kenshi? -Makoto volteo a verla un poco preocupado-

Ah, si... claro -Kenshi tomo la bolsa de su mamá y la llevo al carro que estaba afuera de la casa-

Fíjate en lo que dices Keiji -Kenta lo pateo en la pierna-

¡Ouch! Lo siento, no era mi intención

Bueno, ya pónganse en paz, si no hace falta nada vamonos de una vez

-Kenshi estaba de pie frente al carro de Natsuki que estaba estacionado en la entrada de la casa junto al carro de Keiji. Mientras todos se preparaban para subir, ella se acerco a Kaoru-

Oye, Kaoru, quería preguntarte algo

¿Que sucede?

Cuando Ryuji nació... ¿como reacciono el?

Bueno, debo admitir que me sorprendió que viniera a verlo, pero parece que estaba feliz cuando lo vio

Ya veo, al menos pudo hacer eso -Kenshi dio la vuelta y fue al carro de su mamá-

Oh Ken-chan... -Sintió un pequeño golpe en la cintura- ¡Gyah! ¡Que fue eso!

¿Ahora quien fue la que hablo de mas? -Dijo Keiji-

Ella me pregunto, no me podía quedar callada

Ya vamonos ¿no? -Keiji entro al carro desesperado-

Oye, Mako -Kenshi se acerco a el antes de entrar al carro- ¿Traes "eso"?

Si, no te preocupes por eso, no podría olvidarlo

Gracias... espero poder terminar esto hoy

-Después de una hora de viaje, finalmente llegaron al pie de la montaña junto a un pequeño bosque. Mientras los chicos iban adelante hacia el bosque, Makoto iba detrás junto a Natsuki-

Ah, esto de tener una familia llena de deportistas es algo cansado, jamas podre estar al ritmo de todos ellos

¿Usted no practicaba algún deporte?

Oh no querido, yo lo único que llegue a practicar en la escuela fue el ikebana, jamas fui buena en ello y aun así termine en una familia llena de atletas, incluso Kaoru practico algo de judo así que sera mejor que no la hagas enojar

Ya veo, lo tendré en mente

Oye Kenshi, mira -Kenta agarro algo de nieve- Vamos a tener una pelea de bolas de nieves

Creo que paso

Vamos Ken-chan -Keiji se acerco a ella- Una pequeña batalla no te hará daño ¿Verdad Makoto?

¿Eh? Pues...

Parecen niños pequeños -Justo en ese momento sintió un golpe detrás de la cabeza-

Yo aun soy un niño

Kenta... -Una bola de nieve cubrió su cara-

Creo que mejor corres Kenta

-Y mientras Kenshi corría detrás de Kenta, Natsuki les hablo un poco preocupada-

¡No se acerquen al rio!

Aun estamos algo lejos del rio mamá

Pero aun así, fueron en esa dirección

Nosotros podemos ir con ellos -Dijo Kaoru señalando a Ryuji-

De acuerdo, solo ten cuidado con Ryuji

Estaremos bien Keiji, solo los vigilaremos

Yo también voy -Makoto fue detenido por la mano de Kaoru-

Tu y Keiji deben quedarse con Natsuki y acomodar las cosas para la comida, la zona de acampar esta cerca, no tardaremos

-Mientras tanto, cerca del rio-

Ya te tengo -Kenshi tomo a Kenta del brazo-

¡Hey no es justo! Tenias que atacarme con bolas de nieve

No es momento de jugar Kenta, hay que ayudar a mamá con la comida, cuando terminemos ya podremos jugar un poco

Esta bien -Kenta se acerco al rio- pero prométeme que haremos un muñeco de nieve

Si claro, solo ven hacia acá, no te acerques tanto al rio

Aja -Kenta tomo una piedra y la lanzo al rio- Vaya, parece que es profundo y va rápido

Por eso te digo que vengas

Ahí están ustedes dos -Kaoru iba llegando con ellos- Tenemos que regresar para la comida

Enseguida vamos -Kenshi volteo con Kenta- Ya oíste, hay que ir

Ya voy...

-Kenta dio la vuelta para regresar con Kenshi, pero en cuanto volteo, la nieve lo hizo resbalar y caer al rio. Kenshi y Kaoru se quedaron viendo paralizadas, hasta que Kenshi reacciono-

¡KENTA! -Kenshi volteo con Kaoru- ¡Llama a mi hermano!

¡Kenshi que haces! -Kaoru miro como Kenshi se quitaba el chaleco-

¡Rescatare a Kenta!

¡Espera Kenshi!

-Con los otros-

¿Aun no vienen Makoto?

Todavía no... ¿Estarán bien?

A lo mejor Kenta quiso jugar un rato mas, si no vienen en unos minutos iré a buscarlos

¿De verdad es tan peligroso el rio Natsuki-san?

Normalmente solo nos preocupamos por la profundidad del rio, pero en esta época del año la corriente se pone mas rápida

Ya veo... no se preocupe, Kenshi esta cuidando a Kenta, ella no dejaría que algo le pasara

Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, tal vez debería ir

Iré yo mamá, tu tranquilízate y...

¡Keiji! -Kaoru venia corriendo cubriendo a Ryuji- ¡Tienes que venir pronto!

¿Que sucede? -Keiji se acerco a Kaoru preocupado seguido por Natsuki y Makoto-

Kenta... el cayo al rio

¡No puede ser! -Natsuki entro en pánico-

Kaoru ¿Donde esta Kenshi? -Pregunto Makoto-

Ella... ella... -Kaoru estaba llorando-

Kaoru tranquilízate -Keiji la abrazo- ¿Que sucedió?

Kenshi... ella salto para salvar a Kenta, yo no pude hacer nada, no podía dejar a Ryuji y me paralice cuando vi a Kenta caer

No te preocupes, hiciste bien al venir rápido con nosotros -Keiji vio a Makoto salir corriendo hacia el rio- Tu y mamá vayan rápido a los carros, Makoto y yo iremos con ustedes en cuanto los saquemos a ambos, todo estará bien mamá

-Mientras corría hacia el rio, Makoto no pudo evitar sentir mas que miedo al pensar en lo que estaba pasando, no quería volver a perder a alguien de esa forma y mucho menos quería perderla a ella-

Por favor... Kenshi, tienes que estar bien -La voz de Keiji lo regreso a la realidad e hizo que se detuviera-

¡Makoto espera! El rio ya debió llevarlos lejos de donde vino Kaoru, sígueme por aquí

-Makoto dio la vuelta y siguió a Keiji hasta la orilla del rio, buscaron en el agua desesperados hasta que Keiji vio algo cerca de la orilla unos metros lejos de ellos. Luego de unos minutos los vieron a ambos en el suelo. Keiji fue rápidamente con Kenta quien parecía que ya había recibido los primeros auxilios mientras Makoto sujeto a Kenshi-

¡Kenshi, me escuchas! -Makoto no dejaba de sentir el miedo alrededor de su cuerpo-

Mako... -Kenshi abrió los ojos- Kenta... el esta

Esta bien, parece que Kenta no tiene agua en los pulmones, ella debió hacerlo antes de caer, pero aun están en riesgo de tener hipotermia, esta haciendo demasiado frió

Todo estará bien -Como pudo, Makoto se quito la chamarra y cubrió a Kenshi con ella- Tenemos que irnos rápido al hospital

Si, vamonos rápido -Keiji hizo lo mismo que Makoto y cubrió a Kenta-

-Sin perder mas tiempo, los dos salieron corriendo cargando a Kenshi y Kenta en sus espaldas-

_**Ahhh nomas en que momento le corte xDD los dejo con el suspenso de aquí hasta que vuelva a publicar x.x**_

_**Y pues, ya solo dos capítulos mas y la historia principal termina, ya solo nos quedaran los especiales**_

_**Sin mas que decir, nos leemos la próxima n n/**_


	22. Capitulo 22: En el hospital

_**Y finalmente llego el penúltimo capitulo, ya casi termina esta historia**_

_**Pero bueno, la ultima lo termine de manera cruel, así que mejor le seguimos :p**_

**\- En el hospital - ¿Que te sucedió? -**

_¡Kenta! -Kenshi salto al rio y trato de nadar hacia Kenta-_

_¡Buagh! ¡Ken...! -Kenta no podía hablar debido al agua-_

_Tengo que alcanzarlo -Pensó mientras se acercaba- Recuerda todo lo que te enseño Makoto_

_-Con un poco de dificultad, Kenshi logro llegar con Keiji y llevarlo hasta la orilla. Apenas tocaron el suelo, lo acomodo para poder aplicarle los primeros auxilios. Al ver que Kenta finalmente tosió el agua que había tragado, se tiro al suelo aun preocupada-_

_Ya no se ahogara... pero, el frío... puede darle hipotermia -Kenshi empezó a ver borroso- Alguien debe llevarlo al hospital_

-Eso era lo ultimo que Kenshi recordaba, después de eso había cerrado los ojos y ahora que apenas los empezó a abrir vio las paredes de la habitación de un hospital. Aun sentía su cuerpo helado, efecto de haber nadado en el rio con el tremendo frío que estaba haciendo, pero a pesar de ello su mano se sentía cálida. Cuando volteo a ver su mano vio a Makoto sentado al lado de su cama mientras sujetaba su mano dormido-

Mako... -Trato de sentarse-

mmm, Ken... ¿Kenshi? -Makoto se despertó de inmediato al escuchar su voz- ¿Como te encuentras? ¿Necesitas algo?

No, yo... ¿Donde esta Kenta? ¿El necesitaba...? -No pudo terminar su pregunta ya que Makoto la abrazo fuertemente-

El esta bien, esta con tu mamá -Trataba de ser fuerte- Deberías preocuparte por ti al menos unos minutos...

Makoto -Kenshi se sintió preocupada- ¿Que te sucede?

Yo... tenia miedo, no quería... -La sujeto mas fuerte- No quería perder a alguien mas de esa forma, no quería perderte

-En ese momento, Kenshi recordó el miedo de Makoto al mar, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue abrazarlo también-

Lo siento, no quería hacerte recordar esos momentos -Sentía las lagrimas saliendo-

No debes disculparte, hiciste lo que tenias que hacer -Makoto finalmente la dejo ir pero sin soltar su mano y limpio las lagrimas en su rostro- Lo importante es que ambos se encuentran a salvo, perdón si fui algo egoísta hace poco

No, no tienes que hacerlo -sonrió ligeramente- A veces debes sacar lo que llevas dentro, en especial si llevas con el mas tiempo que yo

Mira quien lo dice -Makoto se rio un poco- Le avisare a tu mamá y a los otros que ya despertaste, están muy preocupados

Si, esta bien -Antes de que se fuera, Makoto se acerco a ella y la beso-

Te veré mas tarde

-Makoto salio rápido del cuarto a buscar a Natsuki o a Keiji, pero antes vio a Kaoru dando vueltas con Ryuji en sus manos-

Kaoru -Ella seguía caminando- Kaoru, harás que Ryuji se maree

¿Eh? ¿Makoto? -Kaoru finalmente volteo con Makoto- Si estas afuera entonces...

Ya despertó, deberías entrar a verla

Si, tal vez Ryuji pueda animarla un poco

-Luego de eso, Makoto corrió al cuarto de Kenta para avisarles. Pasaron unos minutos con Kenshi y Natsuki le pidió a Keiji y a Makoto que la acompañaran a casa para traerle un cambio de ropa a los chicos.-

Keiji, ¿podrías buscarle algo de ropa a tu hermano? yo iré por ropa para Kenshi, puedes traer algunas cobijas Makoto-kun, no se si sean suficientes con las del hospital

Esta bien, no tardo -Dijo Keiji corriendo al cuarto de Kenta-

¿Que sucede? -Hiroto llego a la entrada- Pensé que habían ido a la montaña

Cariño ¿Porque no respondías el teléfono? Te llame varias veces

Estaba en el dojo, no escuche ninguna llamada

Señor, Kenta cayo al rio

¡Que! ¿De que hablas?

El esta bien -Natsuki trato de calmarlo- Kenshi logro sacarlo del rio, pero ambos están en el hospital para evitar que les de hipotermia

Entiendo... mientras Kenta este bien entonces no hay problema

Espere -Dijo Makoto- ¿Que hay de Kenshi?

¿Mm? Oh si, que bueno que pudo salvar a Kenta

-Antes de que Makoto dijera algo, Natsuki se adelanto y golpeo a Hiroto en la cara, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la escena-

¿Acaso te estas escuchando? Es tu propia hija Hiroto -Natsuki lo miro triste- Arriesgo su vida por salvar a su hermano, ella también corrió peligro, no se porque cambiaste tanto después de que Keiji decidiera su propio camino, pero no eras así... el amor por tus hijos no debió cambiar

-Natsuki los dejo atrás y fue a buscar la ropa de Kenshi, Makoto se dirigió a la sala, cuando quedo a espaldas de Hiroto este volteo a verlo-

Tu... ¿Tu hiciste que ella sea todo lo que es ahora?

Todos me han agradecido de que ayude a que Kenshi lograra salir adelante, pero yo se que ella siempre pudo hacerlo, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón

-Hiroto se quedo de pie en la entrada, pensando en todo lo que Natsuki dijo, en ese momento se oyo un ruido afuera de la casa y que iba acercándose a la entrada-

¡Keeeeeeeeeeeen-chaaaaaaaan! -Miho iba llegando a la entrada- ¡Vine a visitar...! te... Se-Señor Hiroto, buenas tardes, perdón por...

Buenas tardes -Hiroto dio media vuelta y se retiro-

Si... ¡Ah! Pensé que iba a morir, no pensé que estuviera aquí, pero entonces Ken-chan...

¿Miho-chan? -Natsuki regreso a la entrada-

Señora Natsuki, perdón por la molestia

Sabia que reconocía esa voz ruidosa

Kei-kun, gusto verte -Miho vio la cara seria de ambos- Aunque parece que yo no soy bienvenida

Oh, no es eso Miho-chan, es solo que

¿Yamaki-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?

Oh, Mako-kun, al fin una cara alegre, dime que esta pasando

-En el hospital-

Ya van dos horas -Kenshi veía su celular- Se que le pedí a Kaoru nee-chan que estuviera con Kenta, pero estoy aburrida

¿Estas despierta? -Makoto tocaba la puerta- Te traje ropa y una cobija

Si Mako, puedes... -Antes de que terminara la puerta se abrió de golpe y Miho entro corriendo-

¡Kenshiiiiiii! -Miho salto a abrazarla- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! ¡Porque no tienen mas cuidado!

¿Miho-chan? -Kenshi pregunto sorprendida- ¿Que haces aquí?

¡No cambies el tema! Te dejo sola unos días de vuelta en casa y pasa esto

Tranquilízate Yamaki-chan, ella y Kenta ya están bien

Pero... -Miho estaba llorando-

Todo termino bien Miho, solo estamos aquí para asegurarnos de que ya estamos bien -Kenshi trato de calmarla- ¿Porque mejor no me dices que haces aquí? Me alegra mucho verte, pero pensé que irías a un campamento

Y lo estaba hace unos días, pero al parecer mi profesor es alérgico a alguna cosa no se que, pero termino enfermo y cancelo el campamento, como estaba cerca de Kyoto preferí venir aquí en vez de regresar a casa

Pareces tener mala suerte Yamaki-chan -Makoto cubrió a Kenshi con la cobija-

¿Yo mala suerte? Explícame que rayos hacia tu papá en casa, llegue como loca pensando que la casa estaría alegre y termino viéndolo en la entrada

¿Estaba en la entrada? -Kenshi volteo con Makoto- ¿Sucedió algo?

Te explicare mas tarde

Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa -Miho se acerco al oído de Kenshi y susurro- ¿Que tanto han hecho Mako-kun y tu a solas? De seguro estuvieron en tu cuarto a solas y...

¡Ahhhh! -Kenshi se cubrió con la cobija escondiéndose-

Oh vamos Ken-chan, estas son las platicas que necesitas para subir la temperatura

La la la la -Kenshi cantaba para ignorar a Miho-

No dirás nada ¿eh? Entonces iré con Mako-kun

¡Eh! -Makoto reacciono tarde-

Vamos Makoto, cuéntame que tanto hicieron estos días

¡Oigan! -Una enfermera entro al cuarto- ¡Están en un hospital! ¡Guarden silencio!

Disculpe -Dijo Kenshi saliendo de su escondite- Ya viste lo que hiciste Miho-chan

Yo solo soy una inocente palomita

Sabes Mako, creo que Nagisa-kun y Miho-chan serian muy buenos amigos

Si, no lo dudo

_**Entonces, la proxima vez que nos leamos sera para el final de esta historia u,u pero aun asi, ya vienen en camino los especiales n n ya el primero esta listo, pero aun hay mas en mente asi que esperenlos**_

_**Se cuidan y nos leemos para el final**_


	23. Capitulo 23: El final de una etapa

_**Y después de veintidós capítulos, es momento de que esta historia llegue a su fin**_

_**Aquí les dejo el capitulo final de esta historia**_

**\- El final de una etapa - El inicio de una nueva vida -**

-El doctor les había ordenado pasar la noche en el hospital solo por precaución, ni Kenta o Kenshi habían estado grave por lo sucedido en la montaña. Makoto y Kenshi dieron una vuelta por el hospital mientras Natsuki ayudaba a Kenta a prepararse para irse-

Has estado muy callada

¿Eh? -Kenshi apenas respondió-

Oh mas bien distraída

Perdón Mako, solo pensaba en lo que me dijiste luego de que Miho-chan se fuera...

No quería decírtelo, no sabia como reaccionarias

Esta bien, solo me alegro de que Keiji no hubiera estado ahi, el habria sido capaz de golpearlo

La verdad es que yo también estuve a punto de hacerlo, de no haber sido por tu mamá tal vez lo hubiera hecho

Je je, claro

¿Acaso dudas de que pueda pelear por ti? -Makoto se hizo el ofendido-

Tu no eres una persona violenta Makoto -Sujeto su brazo- Tu jamas harias algo asi, en vez de eso encontrarias otra forma de protegerme y esa es una de las razones por la que me enamore de ti

-Makoto volteo a verla un poco sonrojado, pero aun así no podía dejar de verla estando tan tranquila, al menos hasta que recordó algo-

Por cierto, hable con una de las enfermeras, me dijo que había un bosque cerca de aquí, podemos ir y enterrar el trofeo si quieres

Sabes, ya no creo que sea necesario, creo que puedo seguir adelante ahora

Si eso quieres -Dijo Makoto aliviado- Ya no tendré que contarte el secreto

¿Eh? No es justo, ¿no me lo merezco por haberlo superado en vez de esconderlo?

-Mientras ambos se acercaban a la entrada del hospital, una chica de pelo negro corto iba saliendo. Cuando volteo y vio a Kenshi corrió feliz a verla-

¡Al fin te encuentro Satou-san! -La chica se acerco a Kenshi-

¿Eh? -Cuando Kenshi volteo a verla se quedo sorprendida- O... Okawa-san...

¿La conoces?-pregunto Makoto confundido-

Ella...

Oh, lo siento, no me presente, soy Okawa Naoto, fui su oponente en una competencia hace tres años

Hace tres años...

-Luego de eso, Makoto finalmente reacciono, era la persona a la que Kenshi había lastimado durante el torneo, pero a pesar de ello, parecía feliz de verla-

¿Donde has estado Satou-san? Te he buscado por todos los dojos de Kyoto, pero jamas te encontre y cuando venia a preguntar en tu casa me decian que no estabas, supe que ahora estudias en Tokyo

Si, estudio medicina deportiva ahora

¿De verdad? Que envidia, yo no hubiera podido estudiar mientras entreno ¿Como lo haces?

Este Okawa-san -Makoto trato de evitar ese momento-

Esta bien Makoto -Kenshi volteo a verlo tranquila- Okawa-san, yo... deje de practicar kendo

¡Que! -Okawa quedo impactada- ¿Pero porque? Tu habilidad en el kendo es increíble, no había razón para que lo dejaras

Veras... después del incidente en nuestro combate, mi padre me prohibió seguir entrenando, ademas... yo no me sentía capaz de seguir en el kendo después de lo que te hice...

¿De que hablas? -Okawa levanto su mano- Si hablas de mi lesión no importa, eso pasa todo el tiempo en los deportes

Pero, yo arruine tu carrera

No importa, tal vez no pueda practicar kendo pero aun puedo enseñarlo y mientras viva de el soy mas que feliz -Sujeto las manos de Kenshi- Tu talento en el kendo no puede ser desperdiciado, el corazón de la espada debe seguir latiendo y no puedes dejar que nadie lo detenga

Okawa-san...

Vamos, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, podemos ser amigas

Si -Kenshi estaba apunto de llorar- Gracias Naoto-san

-Luego de que intercambiaran números, Naoto se fue y volvió a dejarlos solos, Kenshi finalmente soltó las lagrimas, pero seguía sonriendo a pesar de ello-

Parece que escuchaste lo que te faltaba oír

Si, siento que ya no tengo ese tremendo peso en mis hombros -Volteo a ver a Makoto- Sabes, creo que regresando a Tokyo tratare de seguir entrenando

Y te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Gracias Makoto

-Luego de un pequeño beso los dos habían decidido finalmente entrar al hospital, hasta que vieron a todos (incluida Miho) ya afuera y en especial a cierto hermano mayor que no estaba "feliz" viendo a su hermana convertirse en una mujer-

Awww son tan lindos -Dijo Kaoru-

El primer... beso de mi hermana... -Keiji seguía en shock-

Oh, ese no fue el primero -Dijo Kenta-

¡Que! -Miho volteo con Kenshi- ¡Ken-chan! ¡Porque no me avisaste de tu primer beso

¡Eso no importa Miho-chan! -Kenshi estaba demasiado nerviosa-

Mi pequeña ya creció

Makoto -Keiji le pedía que se acercara- ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?

Estoy bien aquí -Dijo Makoto detrás de Kenshi-

Creo que no sirvo para cubrirte Mako -Susurro Kenshi-

Mientras este junto a ti es seguro que el no me hará nada

-Después de eso, todos regresaron a casa y pasaron la tarde como si nada hubiera pasado. Era tarde y Kenshi (ignorando las ordenes de casi todos menos Ryuji y Kenta) estaba caminando en el jardín aun nevado, cuando se dirigió al puente se quedo sorprendida de ver a su padre de pie ahí viendo el árbol. En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron solo se quedaron callados hasta que Hiroto rompió el silencio-

Deberías estar adentro y no aquí en el frio, apenas regresaste del hospital

Mientras Kenta este adentro esta bien ¿no?

Supuse que el te contaría lo que paso

Makoto -Hiroto volteo a verla- Su nombre es Tachibana Makoto, aunque no me sorprende que aun no lo recuerdes

Solo hable con el un par de veces

Si, esta bien -Kenshi dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa- Por cierto, ya lo decidí... seguiré practicando kendo no importa si tu lo deseas o no

Ya veo, entonces espero que me traigas buenos resultados

Si... espera, ¿Que dijiste? -Kenshi volteo confundida-

No te confundas -Hiroto volteo a verla de reojo- Aun no olvido lo que paso ese día, pero si quieres limpiar tu nombre debes empezar de alguna forma, entra al equipo de tu escuela y demuestra que puedes ganar de manera justa

Padre... -Kenshi finalmente reacciono y siguió su camino- Muchas gracias

-Hiroto espero unos minutos después de que Kenshi se fuera para regresar a la casa, pero al pasar la entrada se detuvo por unos minutos-

Creo que me disculpo contigo tambien Keiji -Dijo mientras Keiji y Natsuki estaban de pie detrás de el- No debí reaccionar así después de lo que sucedió contigo

Si, pero al menos parece que estas tratando de cambiar eso poco a poco -Keiji se paro a un lado de el-

Gracias por esto querido, se que tal vez te tome tiempo, pero me alegra que finalmente hayas decidido cambiar

Si, tal vez sea para lo mejor

-Mientras en la sala, Makoto y Miho platicaban sentados en el sillón-

¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte Yamaki-chan?

Pues, el campamento debia durar un par de semanas, asi que creo que que estare unos dias mas por aqui

Espera, ¿Tu familia sabe que estas aquí?

Digamos que tengo contactos que me consiguieron una habitación barata en el hotel

¿Pero tenias a tu abuela viviendo aquí en Kyoto no?

Acostumbrate a las rarezas de Miho-chan Mako -Kenshi llego por detras de Makoto abrazandolo del cuello- Algo habra hecho para que haya un castigo esperandola en casa

¿Acaso desconfías de mi Ken-chan?

Dejando eso a un lado -Makoto volteo con Kenshi- ¿Como te fue?

Mejor de lo que pensé, creo que puedo practicar el kendo de ahora en adelante con total tranquilidad

Perfecto, Ken-chan volverá a patear traseros en los torneos

Creo que es muy pronto para decir eso Miho-chan

Bueno, espero que no tarde mucho, ya quiero verte en un torneo la ultima practica me enseño que tan buena eres

No es para tanto Makoto -Kenshi se puso un poco roja-

Oigan, dejen los cariñitos y besitos para cuando estén en privado, les recuerdo lo que paso hace poco en el hospital

No lo hemos olvidado Miho-chan -Se escucho la voz de Keiji acercándose-

Creo que iré con Kaoru y Ryuji...

Deja de esconderte Mako-kun y de seguro tu no le haz dicho lo de la playa verdad... -Kenshi cubrió la boca de Miho antes de que siguiera hablando-

-Los días pasaron sin nada mas de que preocuparse, Hiroto se volvió mas accesible en esos días y finalmente los chicos regresaron a casa.

Cuatro meses después en Tokio-

¿Como te sientes? -Makoto se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la sala de su apartamento-

Me duele todo -Kenshi estaba sentada frente a el mientras la abrazaba- El entrenador esta siendo mas estricto de lo normal

No es nada raro, el torneo es en un mes, tampoco debes tardarte en acostumbrarte

Solo espero no terminar así el día siguiente

Podrás descansar todo el día, no tendrás que preocuparte por ello

Pero me dijiste que al día siguiente sera el torneo de Haru-chan -Kenshi volteo a verlo preocupada- Y los chicos también vendrán de Iwatobi para competir, quiero ver a todos

Jeje, siempre terminas preocupándote por los otros -Makoto recostó su cabeza sobre la de Kenshi- Tu también debes esforzarte, ellos dijeron que también vendrían a verte

Lo se... -Kenshi cerro los ojos- Mako, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

¿Que sucede?

¿Puedes decirme cual era ese secreto que ibas a decirme?

Me has preguntado lo mismo desde que regresamos de Kyoto, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma

Por favor Makoto

Tienes que ganártelo

No es justo

Esta bien, al menos te daré una pista -Se acerco al oído de Kenshi y susurro- Vi la foto

¿Eh? -Kenshi salto tanto por la voz de Makoto tan cerca y por la pista que le dio, ella volteo a verlo- No... no me digas que mi mamá...

No diré mas

¡Ahhh! Porque te enseño esa -Cubrió su rostro con sus manos-

Vamos, no es para tanto, te veias linda -Movio las manos de Kenshi- Y tambien muy tierna con esas orejas

Le diré a Kou-chan que consiga una foto con tuya -Dijo mientras se volvía a sentar y sacaba su teléfono-

¡Eh! No espera -Makoto trato de alcanzar el teléfono pero Kenshi se puso de pie-

¿Verdad que no es divertido ahora?

No es bueno ser vengativa -Siguió corriendo detrás de ella-

Atrapame si puedes -Kenshi corrió hasta la habitación de Makoto y cerro la puerta-

¡Oye eso es trampa!

-Sin alejarse de la puerta, Kenshi la abrió dejando entrar a Makoto, trato de correr de nuevo hacia afuera, pero antes de poder escapar el logro tomarla del brazo para acercarla a el y besarla. Luego de eso, Makoto la abrazo y se puso nervioso antes de volver a hablarle-

Oye Kenshi, quería... no olvídalo

¿Que sucede?

No, no es nada, en serio

Makoto -Kenshi lo miro directo a los ojos-

Yo, quería preguntarte si querías...

¿Aja?

Si querias... mudarte aqui al apartamento

¿Eh? -Su rostro quedo mas rojo-

Es que, bueno, últimamente hemos pasado mas tiempo mas en el apartamento del otro, y pensé que el mio era el mas cercano a la escuela -Miro a Kenshi aun nerviosa- Mejor, olvidemos que dije esto, se esta haciendo tarde, te llevare a casa

Makoto espera -Kenshi lo sujeto de su camisa- Yo, yo si quiero quedarme

-Esa noche, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, pasando una noche especial que ellos siempre tendrían en sus recuerdos

A la mañana siguiente-

mmm -El despertador sonaba haciendo que Kenshi abriera los ojos- Makoto, apaga eso

Si, si -Makoto estiro su brazo para apagar el reloj, pasando sobre el cuerpo de Kenshi para abrazarla-

Tenemos clase en unas horas, hay que levantarnos

Solo... unos minutos mas

Makoto despierta ya, llegaremos tarde

¿Y si mejor nos quedamos? -La abrazo mas fuerte, y sonreía mientras trataba de dormir- Creo que ninguno de los dos quiere despertar

Jeje, esta bien... -Kenshi cerro los ojos- Me gusta estar así

-Y asi, los chicos finalmente podían estar en paz, el uno con el otro, sin ninguna... ¿Preocupación?-

Mako... -Dijo Kenshi abriendo los ojos y recordando algo-

¿Que sucede?

Los dos tenemos examen el día de hoy

-Después de eso, ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y desayunaron lo mas rápido que pudieron para ir a la universidad-

¡Apresúrate tenemos que llegar! -Makoto iba adelante de Kenshi y volteo a verla-

¡Ya se, lo se! -Kenshi iba leyendo un libro- ¡Necesito repasar para el examen! ¡Waaah!

¡Aah! Kenshi -Makoto dio media vuelta y la ayudo a levantarse- ¿Estas bien?

Si -Kenshi volteo a verlo y empezó a reír-

¿Que te sucede?

Nada, solo recordé ese día

¿Ese día? -Makoto recordó de lo que hablaba Kenshi y empezó a reír con ella- Vamos, no dejare que vuelvas a caer

No lo haré -Kenshi tomo su mano- Se que ahora estas conmigo

-Una triste etapa de la vida de una chica a llegado a su fin, pero una nueva etapa a iniciado gracias a que conoció a la persona indicada y esa persona también encontró a la indicada, ahora ambos darán paso a esa nueva vida-

_**No me queda mas que agradecerles a todos por seguir esta historia hasta el final n n**_

_**Se que aun quedan los especiales, pero darle el fin a la historia principal me llena de emoción, gracias, de verdad gracias a todos, en especial a mi kouhai Kamui por apoyarme durante toda la historia y que esperaba esto con alegría y tristeza**_

_**Los especiales vendrán en cuanto pueda n n pero también esperen mis próximos proyectos, tal vez no sean de Free, pero aun así espero que los disfruten**_

_**Nos leemos luego**_


	24. Oneshot 1: Noche de espantos

_**Feliz Halloween! :) Espero esten disfrutando de sus dulces, o que no esten sufriendo por alguna pelicula xD pero bueno, con esta historia doy inicio a los especiales, asi que disfruten el especial de noche de brujas**_

**\- Noche de espantos - El misterio del parque Otukuyama -**

-Una noche en Tokyo, Kenshi iba corriendo a traves del parque Otukuyama esperando llegar a donde trabajaba Makoto, había decidido pasar por el parque como atajo-

Ah, se esta haciendo tarde, Makoto ya debe estar afuera esperando -Escucho un ruido detrás de ella y volteo- ¿Que fue eso?

-No había nadie detrás de ella, pero aseguraba haber escuchado un ruido, pero alcanzo a ver un movimiento en los arbustos cercanos-

¿Hay alguien ahí? -Kenshi sujetaba su bolsa mientras retrocedía un poco-

A...Ayuda... -Se escuchaba una voz desde los arbustos-

¿Quien es? ¿Que sucede?

Ayúdame... -Una chica sangrando de varias partes del cuerpo apareció-

No es cierto... -Kenshi miraba asustada la escena-

Por favor... ayúdame -La chica salio de los arbustos y se vio que sus pies eran invisibles-

¡Gyaaaaaaaah! -Kenshi salio corriendo del lugar-

-Minutos después, frente a una tienda-

Ya se tardo -Makoto miraba la hora preocupado- ¿Donde estará?

¡Makoto! -Kenshi se acercaba rápido-

Kenshi, ¿Donde esta...? -Makoto fue interrumpido cuando ella prácticamente lo tacleo, haciendo que ambos terminaran en el suelo- ¿Que paso? ¿Porque haces eso?

Makoto -No dejaba de llorar-

¿Que sucede? ¿Te hicieron algo? -Se sentó preocupado por la actitud de Kenshi-

Yo, yo creo que... ¡Creo que vi un fantasma!

-Al día siguiente, en el techo de la escuela de deportes-

Eso no pudo ser un fantasma Kenshi -Dijo Haru-

¿Entonces que era? Yo se lo que vi, esa chica estaba sangrando y sus pies eran invisibles, no tocaba el suelo

Tal vez imaginabas cosas -Dijo Makoto- Venias cansada del trabajo, debió ser por eso

¡Que no! -Kenshi siguio insistiendo- Yo se lo que vi, pero por lo pronto no volvere a ir al parque en la noche

De hecho, creo que yo iré esta noche

¿Tu crees en eso Miho?

Hay una leyenda sobre ese parque -Miho volteo con Kenshi- Creo que debi contartela antes Ken-chan

Lo hubiera agradecido

Bueno, sucede que en el parque Otukuyama existió un antiguo templo -Vio como todos le prestaron atención- Ocurrieron varios asesinatos alrededor de el, pero en especial esta el caso de una joven estudiante que fue asesinada por su amante quien resultaba ser su profesor universitario, el templo fue destruido por la mala suerte que atraía, pero las voces de las victimas se siguen escuchando, tal vez eso fue lo que escuchaste Ken-chan

¿Kenshi? -Makoto volteo al ver que ella no respondía solo para verla mas blanca que, irónicamente, un fantasma-

Como sea, quiero ir esta noche a ver si es cierto -Apunto a Kenshi- Necesito que me acompañes para reconocer al fantasma

¡Que! -Kenshi regreso a la normalidad- ¡No! ¡Ya dije que no volvería a ir!

Oh vamos Ken-chan, estas son las experiencias que necesitamos para nuestras carreras

Diras tu carrera, no recuerdo necesitar ver fantasmas para ser doctora

¿Y que harás cuando algún paciente fallecido venga a reclamarte por no atenderlo? -Kenshi volvió a quedar en blanco-

¡Miho-chan! / ¡Miho!-Makoto y Haru la regañaron-

Son unos aburridos ¿Ustedes no quieren venir?

Solo porque no esta bien que ustedes estén solas a esas horas

Iras tu -Dijo Haru-

¡Que! -Makoto volteo con Haru-

¿Tienes miedo de ir? -Dijo Haru-

Oh, así que tenemos una pareja de miedosos -Miho rió de manera traviesa-

-Y así, los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo y esa misma noche habían ido al parque a investigar, a pesar de las insistencias de Makoto, Miho y Kenshi tomaron el camino de la noche anterior mientras los chicos iban por otro lado-

Y dime Ken-chan ¿Que haran en Halloween? La fecha ya esta cerca

No estoy de humor como para pensar en eso

Vamos Kenshi, ya deberían tener listos sus disfraces -Miho se puso detrás de ella- Imagínate a Mako-kun como un sexy vampiro, no de esos que brillan por favor, y tu la inocente damisela que cae ante sus hechizos y entonces...

¡Ya Miho-chan, ya! -Kenshi se cubría el rostro- ¡Es demasiado!

Si, pero imaginate si... Ken-chan

No Miho-chan, ya no mas de esa imaginación tuya, solo la contagiaras... si es que no lo haz hecho ya...

No, Ken-chan, mira -Señalo hacia unos arbustos- Ahí esta

Dime que sigues imaginando cosas -Kenshi volteo a donde apuntaba Miho solo para ver al fantasma de la chica que había visto ayer-

¡Corre! -Miho empezó a correr con Kenshi detrás de ella-

¡Tu fuiste la que quiso venir! -En ese momento tropezó y cayo boca abajo, cuando se levanto la chica fantasma estaba frente a ella-

Ayúdame... -La chica casi tocaba a Kenshi-

No... no quiero... -Kenshi trato de cubrirse con sus brazos- ¡Makoto!

¿Ma...koto? -La fantasma se detuvo- ¿Quien... es?

¿Eh? -Miro a la fantasma confundida- Es... es mi novio

¿Tienes... novio?

Este... yo, si, tengo novio

Alejate de el -Dijo inmediatamente- o terminaras como yo... todas terminaran asi

¡Eso jamas! -Kenshi inmediatamente se puso de pie- Makoto jamas haría algo así, no se que tipo de hombre era el idiota de tu novio, pero el nunca me lastimaría

Eso pensé yo, pero fui una tonta, el... el me...

¡No fue tu culpa! -Kenshi intento sujetar las manos de la chica- Tu merecías ser feliz, ese tipo es quien debería sufrir y se que lo debe estar haciendo

¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Yo... investigue lo que te sucedió después de que Miho-chan me contara la historia -Dijo Kenshi nerviosa- Arrestaron al tipo que te hizo esto, lo sentenciaron a cadena perpetua debió morir sufriendo ahí, pago por lo que te hizo

Entonces...

No tienes porque seguir sufriendo aqui -Kenshi sonrio- Deberias ir a descansar en paz

Tu... -La fantasma sonrio- Gracias... ¿Como te llamas?

¿Yo? Eh... bueno, mi nombre es Satou Kenshi

Gracias por todo, me salvaste Kenshi... Kenshi... Kenshi...

¿Que pasa? -Una luz empieza a nublar su vista-

¡Kenshi, despierta! -Makoto la veía preocupado-

¿Makoto? -Kenshi se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el suelo con los chicos rodeándola- ¿Que sucede?

¡Ken-chan me asustaste! Pense que venias detras de mi, pero cuando voltee no te vi

Parece que te golpeaste la cabeza al caer -Dijo Haru-

¿Te encuentras bien?

Si Makoto -Se puso de pie mientras Makoto la ayudaba- ¿Que paso con el fantasma?

No se pero es mejor irnos -Miho empezó a asustarse- Creo que esto fue una mala idea

Te lo dijimos -Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo-

Bueno ya, acepte mis errores

Como sea, ya vamonos -Haru empezó a caminar de regreso-

Si -Makoto volteo a ver a Kenshi- Vamos

Esta bien -Volteo a ver hacia atrás y miro a la chica despidiéndose mientras desaparecía, a pesar de estar sorprendida, Kenshi sonrió- Descansa...

-/- Omake :D -/-

Mako, ¿Estas listo? -Kenshi se veia al espejo arreglando el kimono blanco de su disfraz de Yuuki Onna- La fiesta de Miho-chan no debe tardar en empezar

Ya casi, no tardo -Dijo desde el cuarto- Por cierto, ¿Escuchaste lo del parque?

¿Que? -Pregunto nerviosa-

Parece que el fantasma no aparece mas por las noches, es como si finalmente pudiera descansar en paz

Oh, eso es bueno verdad -Sonrió ya mas tranquila-

Si, bien ya estoy listo -Makoto salio de la habitación- ¿Que tal?

¿De que es tu disfra...?

-Al voltear vio a Makoto con una camisa de vestir blanca, pantalones negro, una capa, algo de sangre falsa cerca de su boca y colmillos, siendo todo un vampiro. Ella solo pudo voltear para esconder su rostro sonrojado al recordar lo que Miho le había contado en el parque-

¿Te sientes bien? -Makoto se acerco al ver como se puso-

Si, solo,debo ir al baño -Corrió sin destapar su rostro, en cuanto entro se vio al espejo con su rostro finalmente descubierto y vio una pequeña linea de sangre en su nariz- ¡Soy una pervertida!

\- Y mientras Kenshi sufría en el baño, Makoto la escuchaba de afuera mientras se ria al mantener en secreto que, de hecho, Miho le ayudo a conseguir el disfraz luego de que le contara lo que sucedió en el parque-

_**Nomas les digo que la leyenda del parque es cierta, la leí en una revista hace poco (no es que quiera asustarlos xD)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado tanto la historia principal como el pequeño bonus ;3**_

_**Se cuidan y nos leemos en el proximo especial**_


	25. Oneshot 2: El regalo perfecto

_**Al fin! Tiempo para publicar :3 estos últimos meses han sido muy difíciles, pero aquí ya esta el siguiente especial, espero les guste n n**_

_**Este especial va entre el capitulo 15 y 16 de la historia original :3 disfruten**_

**\- El regalo perfecto - Feliz Cumpleaños -**

¿Y... que es lo que haces? -Dijo Miho al ver a Kenshi tirada en su cama-

No se que hacer

¿De que?

El cumpleaños de Makoto es en unas semanas, no se que darle

Ahhh, es eso... Solo comprale alguna camisa o algo

¡Claro que no! -Kenshi le lanzo la almohada- ¿Como voy a regalarle eso?

Oh no, no me digas que te estas convirtiendo en una de esas novias preocuponas que solo se la pasan pensando en sus novios

No es eso, es solo que quiero que esto sea algo especial... es su primer cumpleaños que pasamos juntos

Awww Ken-chan se esta convirtiendo en una mujer adulta

Entonces, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Nope, no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que puedes darle

Gracias por nada -Kenshi volvió a caer a la cama-

Oh vamos Ken-chan, ven -Tomo el brazo de Kenshi y la hizo levantarse- Vamos a salir un rato, tarde entre amigas

Bien, como digas -Dijo sin muchos ánimos-

Tranquila, algo se te ocurrirá

-Luego de pasar un par de horas en el centro comercial, las dos se sentaron a comer mientras Kenshi seguia pensando en que hacer-

Amiga, en verdad te vez terrible...

No importa todo lo que vea, no se que hacer

Vamos Ken-chan, tu puedes -Miho se puso detrás de ella- Recuerda, tiene que haber algo que hayas olvidado

No creo que... -Empezó a recordar algo- El antifaz

¿Antifaz?

Uno que compre en Iwatobi, Makoto me dijo que ame veia bien con el, asi que lo compre

Entonces... ¿Le regalaras uno?

No, eso no, el antifaz tenia unas floreces de cerezo dibujado en el, se veían lindas

Y dime querida Kenshi, ¿Como piensas regalarle eso? Los sakura no floreceran por un buen tiempo

Es cierto... -Se desilusiono al recordar eso- Volví a empezar desde cero... a menos

A menos ¿Que? -Miho miro una mirada maliciosa en Kenshi- ¿Que rayos piensas hacerme Ken-chan?

Oh nada, solo...quiero que me enseñes algunas cosas de arte

No se que piensas hacer, pero espero que estés lista para este mundo

Claro, solo necesito comprar algo antes

-Unos días después, en una cafetería, Makoto, Kenshi, Miho y Haru estaban sentados platicando... o al menos tres de ellos, y no, esta vez no era Haru. Esta vez, Kenshi era la callada y estaba medio dormida-

¿Te encuentras bien Kenshi? -Pregunto Makoto preocupado-

¿Eh? -Kenshi despertó a la pregunta- Ah, si, es solo que las ultimas clases han sido algo pesadas y me he dormido tarde por estar haciendo las tareas

¿Acaso la señorita alumna perfecta se durmió en clases? -Dijo Miho mientras Kenshi la veía con una mirada fija-

No creo que sea tan malo, de vez en cuando esta bien dormir un poco ¿Verdad Haru?

Si tu lo dices -Haru miro hacia otro lado-

¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Hablo de las veces que me despertaste las pocas veces que dormía en clases

¡Eso es porque te ibas a nadar de noche! Me sorprende que no te enfermaras, ella lo hace por otra razón -Makoto volteo con Kenshi y miro sus manos- ¿Que le paso a tus manos?

¿Mis manos? -Kenshi miro sus manos llenas de curitas-

Ah, es que Ken-chan me ha estado ayudando con un trabajo, se astillo la mano el otro día

Tu mejor amiga muere de sueño y la haces que te ayude, a veces me sorprendes Miho-san

¿Estas algo hablador hoy no crees Haru-kun? Pero pasando a otros temas... ¿Que piensas hacer en tu cumpleaños Mako-kun? ¿Algún plan en especial?

La verdad no tenia pensado nada en especial

Jo jo, entonces salgamos a celebrara algún lugar, no se al parque o al karaoke

De verdad me encantaría, pero ese día tengo que terminar un trabajo, no creo poder salir

Buuuh, que aburrido, ¿como pasaras tu cumpleaños así Mako-kun?

Bueno, no podemos hacer nada en ese caso -Kenshi volteo con Makoto- Ya podremos celebrar en otra ocasión

-Ya en la noche, Kenshi estaba en el cuarto de Miho recortando unos papeles rosas-

Por poco te descubren

Ni me lo recuerdes, pero me sentí mal, no quería preocupar tanto a Makoto...

Tranquila, ya veras que al final todo dara frutos, por lo pronto cuando termines de cortar eso vete a descansar, yo terminare con esto para que continues mañana

No creo -Kenshi saco un libro con flores en la portada- Tengo que seguir leyendo esto

Como quieras, solo te recuerdo que hoy en el cafe te estabas durmiendo

Ya, ya, solo un capitulo y me iré a dormir

Bien, ¿Que haras ese dia? El estará ocupado

Creo que me esperare a la noche, tal vez para entonces ya esta libre

\- Los días pasaron y finalmente había llegado el día, Kenshi estaba afuera del departamento de Makoto, con una caja en sus manos. No paraba de mirarlo, toda nerviosa pensando si debía tocar la puerta o no-

Tal vez aun este ocupado... mejor me espero a mañana -Le dio la espalda a la puerta y no la vio abrirse- Pero en verdad quería dárselo hoy

¿Kenshi? -Pregunto Makoto sorprendido- ¿Que haces aquí?

¡Waah! -Kenshi salto sorprendida y volteo a verlo mientras escondiael regalo detras de ella- Ho-Hola Makoto, yo... este... perdon por molestarte, debes estar todavia ocupado verdad

No, esta bien, acabo de terminar -Makoto sonrio al verla nerviosa- Mejor pasa, esta empezando a hacer frio

Si... ¡No espera! -Finalmente le mostró el regalo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Makoto! ¡Espero que te guste!

Ah, yo... gracias -Se sonrojo un poco al recibir el regalo- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

Si claro que... ¡Achoo! -El frió, y todas las noches de desvelo, finalmente le había hecho efecto-

¡Ahhh! Entra rápido o te resfriaras -Makoto se puso detrás de Kenshi y la empujo adentro- Déjame hacerte algo

No, estoy bien, fue solo un estornudo

De todos modos, es mejor que estés adentro

-Unos minutos después, Makoto le había servido un poco de te y se habían sentado en la mesa. Mientras Kenshi tomaba el te, no podía dejar de ver el regalo, el primero de parte de su novia, ella lo miro de reojo y empezó a reír en voz baja-

Mako pareces un niño pequeño

Lo siento, es solo que me gustaria saber que es

Entonces ábrelo, espero que te guste

Si -Finalmente, Makoto quito el papel que envolvía el regalo y vio una pequeña caja de plástico transparente con un arreglo floral, siendo el elemento principal unas ramas con flores de cerezo- Esto...

Recordé la noche del festival en Iwatobi, en especial el antifaz que compre, pensé que... pensé que te gustaban las flores de cerezo y quise hacerte esto -Kenshi volteo a verlo- ¿Me equivoque?

¡No, no es eso! -Makoto volteo a verla rápido- Solo pensaba en como lo hiciste, aun no florecen

Bueno... ¿Recuerdas esos días cuando estaba toda dormida y con las manos llenas de curitas? -Continuo al ver que no dijo nada- Tuve que pedirle a Miho-chan que me ayudara a hacer las flores y también compre un libro sobre el ikebana para aprender como hacerlo

Me encanta, no sabia que podías hacer este tipo de cosas -Makoto se acerco a ella y sujeto su mano- Pero para la próxima cuídate mas, no se que haría si tu salud empeorara por esto

Estoy bien Makoto, no es nada, me alegro de que en verdad te guste... sabes, aun es temprano ¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

Creo que un café me caería bien después de todo mi trabajo

Entonces vamos por uno -Se puso de pie y llevo a Makoto hacia la puerta- Yo invito

¿Que? No, espera, voy a ir por mi cartera

El cumpleañero no paga -Kenshi lo abrazo- Este es tu dia Makoto, solo disfrutalo

Esta bien -Respondio al abrazo- Gracias Kenshi, te amo

Yo también te amo

_**Espero les haya gustado n n nos leemos la proxima**_


	26. Oneshot 3: Pequeños problemas

**_Y despues de unas largas vacaciones, finalmente actualizo_**

**Antes que nada, feliz navidad, año nuevo, hanuka, y todo lo que no haya mencionado xD**

**Disculpas por la tardanza, me desconecte de los fics por completo estas ultimas semanas, bueno , no del todo pero hablare de eso mas tarde**

**Mientras, disfruten este especial, dedicado a mi kouhai por haberme dado la idea :3 **

**\- Pequeños problemas – No todo es felicidad -**

Ok, ya no puedo mas ¿Saldras de ahí si o no?

No voy a salir de aquí Miho-chan -Se escucho la voz de Kenshi detrás de la puerta-

¡Estas encerrada en mi cuarto! -Miho no paraba de gritar- ¡Deja de hacer tus berrinches y sal ya!

¡Que no lo haré!

-Para entender esto regresemos unas cuatro horas atrás, mientras Kenshi estaba sentada en la mesa de la sala terminando su tarea-

Bien, eso es todo -Kenshi daba el ultimo trago a su cafe y se levantaba para tomar su bolso- Tengo que apurarme o llegare tarde al trabajo

-Al acercarse a la puerta vio como Makoto se interponía en su camino con una mirada seria en su rostro-

¿Sucede algo Makoto?

Necesitamos hablar Kenshi

Ah, perdón Mako, pero voy tarde al trabajo -Antes de poder avanzar, Makoto puso su mano en el hombro de Kenshi-

No te preocupes por eso, ya hable con Yamaki-chan, ella se encargara de eso

Ah, bien... pero ¿Porque hiciste eso?

Te quería preguntar algo -Dijo ignorando la pregunta de Kenshi- ¿Es cierto que le pediste horas extras a la mamá de Yamaki-chan?

Rayos...

-Luego de mudarse con Makoto, Kenshi empezó a trabajar en el café de la mamá de Miho para poder ayudar en los gastos del apartamento a pesar de que su familia aun le manda dinero. Ya llevaba unos meses asi pero hace poco pidió las horas extras, insistiendole a Miho que no le contara a Makoto temiendo que este momento llegara-

¿Solo dime que pensabas hacer cuando me enterara? -Makoto no dejaba de verla-

¿Tratar de convencerte de que me dejaras seguir? Jeje...

Hablo enserio Kenshi

Bueno... yo... -Rara vez veía a Makoto tan serio y cada que lo hacia no sabia como responder o decir algo-

Tu mejor que nadie sabes que si sigues asi tu salud empeorara, te estas esforzando demasiado

No te preocupes por eso, estare bien, no me a pasado nada

¿Que tanto has dormido estas ultimas semanas? Si no fuera porque vivimos bajo el mismo techo no me daria cuenta de ello, Yamaki-chan tambien me conto que ultimamente te duermes durante el almuerzo

No es cierto -Kenshi volteo hacia otro lado-

Dime porque te estas esforzando demasiado

...

Kenshi

... -Kenshi finalmente volteo a ver a Makoto y al ver esa mirada tan seria no le quedo de otra mas que decirlo- Los gastos de la escuela han crecido ultimamente, yo misma queria pagarlos

Si eso era todo yo puedo ayudarte, no es necesario que te hagas daño

No, necesito hacerlo yo misma, yo se que podria pedirte que me ayudaras pero no quiero, quiero hacerlo por mi propia cuenta, no quiero ser dependiente el resto de mi vida

¡No te hagas la fuerte! -La sujeto de los brazos- Te pondras peor si sigues asi, no servira de nada que sigas asi si terminas en el hospital

¡De verdad crees que caere asi de facil! ¡Lo dices como si no me conocieras!

¡Bien, haz lo que quieras!

-Makoto la solto y se fue a su habitación mientras Kenshi salia molesta del departamento y se dirigió hacia el café, solo para que Miho la detuviera en la entrada y la llevara a su casa, en el camino le contó lo sucedido y con justa razón, Miho se puso de lado de Makoto. Aun molesta, al entrar a la casa, Kenshi se metió a la habitación de Miho y se encerró ahí dentro, así fue como terminamos en esta escena-

Niña berrinchuda, sal o pagaras las consecuencias

Ya te dije que no lo haré

Muy bien, no me dejas de otra -Miho saco su telefono- Entonces le dire a Makoto que te desmayaste en el trabajo y que estas en el hospital

¡Espera! -Kenshi finalmente abrió la puerta- ¡No le digas eso!

¿Entonces que harás? ¿Seguirás molesta?

No quiero depender de el o de mi familia -En ese momento Miho le pega en la cabeza- ¡Ahh! ¿porque hiciste eso?

Por tonta, Makoto se esta preocupando por ti y tu terminas haciendo tu berrinche, el tiene razón, sino fuera porque te traje aqui te apuesto a que te hubieras desmayado en el cafe y esto se hubiera puesto peor

Bueno, si pero...

Nada de peros, no es como si saliendo de la universidad el fuera a pagar todo lo que hagan en su vida, asi que ahora te iras al apartamento, te disculpas con el y descansa del trabajo este fin de semana,yo cubrire tu turno

Miho-chan...

Anda, y por lo de la escuela, deja que el te ayude al menos mientras juntas el dinero del trabajo

Esta bien, lo haré

-Al salir de la casa de Miho, Kenshi camino un rato por la calle hasta que empezó a llover, ella corrió hasta un parque que se encontraba cerca y se escondió debajo de un kiosco-

Ah, no puede ser, no habían dicho que llovería -Miro el cielo por un rato y luego trato de sacar su teléfono solo para descubrir que lo había olvidado en el apartamento- creo que tendré que esperar...

-Pasaron los minutos y la lluvia no paraba, paso una hora y ella seguía sentada viendo al cielo pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que escucho a alguien-

¡Kenshi! -Makoto venia corriendo desde lejos con un paraguas transparente en mano-

¿Makoto? -Corrió hacia el y cuando estaban juntos vio que Makoto estaba completamente agotado y tratando de recuperar el aliento- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estas bien?

Ah... si, solo... necesito descansar un poco

¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como me encontraste?

Fui al cafe cuando empezo a llover -Se puso un poco serio cuando recordo lo sucedido- Me dijeron que Yamaki-chan te llevo a su casa asi que le marque y me conto que te habias ido hace un tiempo, pase por varias partes buscándote hasta llegar aquí

Pero ahora estas todo mojado, te vas a enfermar

Es mas probable que te enfermes tu -Cubrió a Kenshi con el paraguas-

Makoto... -Ella lo abrazo a pesar de estar todo mojado por la lluvia- Perdon, no debi ponerme asi esta tarde

Yo lo siento, no debi gritarte asi -Volteo a verla un poco mas tranquilo- Pero quiero que me prometas que no te sobreesforzaras en el trabajo

¿Que tal si mejor vamos a casa antes de que te enfermes?

No empieces de nuevo

Esta bien, no lo hare - Kenshi sonrio un poco- Das miedo cuando te pones serio, no se como responderte

Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez que hagas algo como esto

-Al día siguiente-

¡Achooo! -Makoto estaba recostado en la cama-

Miren quien fue el que se enfermo -Kenshi estaba sentada a su lado mirando el termómetro- Eso te pasa por preocuparte de mas

No digas nada

Bueno, al menos podre cuidarte ahora que estoy descansando del trabajo

Si haces eso te contagiare -Makoto sonrio ligeramente- No te preocupes, mejor ponte un cubrebocas y ve a descansar

Parece que los papeles se invirtieron ¿no? -Lo beso y sonrio- Ire a prepararte algo de comer

Si tuviera las energías te regañaría en este momento...

Como digas Mako -Respondió sonriendo sabiendo que Makoto no hablaba "del todo" serio-

**Y despues de esto, solo quiero decirles gracias por haberme aguantado con esta "pequeña" historia que se me ocurrio hace ya unos años, y ahora esta historia esta por llegar a su final**

**Creo que seran uno o dos especiales mas antes de que le di fin a este proyecto**

**Esto lo hago porque tengo ya proximos proyectos en mente tanto personales como para mas fics, y no quiero dejar esta historia abandonada, asi que quiero darle un final antes de pasar a otras cosas**

**Asi que nos vemos pronto n n**


End file.
